Aparecium
by Shereon
Summary: Ein Brief vom Ministerium sorgt für Ärger. Ärger, dem sich Severus und auch Harry nicht entziehen können…
1. Chapter 1

**Aparecium**

Autor: Shereon  
>Genre: Gefühle, Humor, Weihnachten<br>Hauptcharaktere: Severus x Harry  
>Kurz: Ein Brief vom Ministerium sorgt für Ärger. Ärger, dem sich Severus und auch Harry nicht entziehen können.<br>Zeit: 2 Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien; 6. Schuljahr  
>Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören wie immer JKR. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfic kein Geld!<p>

**Das Entnehmen dieser Geschichte für den eigenen Zweck/MSTing - wenn auch nur Teile davon - wird nicht erlaubt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aparecium - Kapitel 1<strong>

Der Brief

Aufgeregt stolperte Harry durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Er hatte soeben einen Brief vom Ministerium bekommen, das erneut über seine Vormundschaft entschieden hatte. Wie um alles in der Welt war es dazu gekommen? Hatte er nicht schon genug Sorgen? Nein, nun musste er sich auch noch mit diesem Problem herumschlagen. Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller. Beinahe rannte er zum Büro des Direktors, denn dieser musste ihm unbedingt einen Rat geben. Gut, er wollte die Muggel nie wieder sehen. Aber diese neue Lösung war für seinen Geschmack zu sehr daneben!  
>So sehr, dass er sich sofort auf den Weg machte, um mit seinem Rektor zu sprechen. Dieser Mann musste ihm unbedingt helfen. Und wenn er das doch nicht konnte, dann wenigstens einen guten Rat geben. Irgendetwas, wo er später sagen konnte, dass er etwas dagegen unternommen hatte. Allerdings hoffte Harry, dass Albus in seinem Namen einen Widerspruch einlegen würde. Einen, der besagte, dass er Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben durfte. Natürlich war es reines Wunschdenken. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Nach dem Inhalt des Schreibens zu urteilen würde es dort für ihn die Hölle auf Erden bedeuten. Nein. Das konnte er doch nicht zulassen!<p>

Nach wenigen Minuten bog er endlich in den Flur ein, der ihn durch eine geheime Tür zu Dumbledores Büro bringen würde. In seiner Hast achtete er nicht sonderlich darauf, ob er allein unterwegs war, darum wäre er beinahe mit einem Schüler aus Hufflepuff zusammengeprallt. "Entschuldige, Roger, ich habe es eilig!", rief er Davies, dem Kapitän im Ravenclaw-Team, zu und rannte weiter.

"Das sagst du immer, Potter!", erwiderte Davies grantig.

Aus den wenigen Worten konnte Harry erkennen, dass dieser ärgerlich war. Doch darum konnte er sich im Moment nicht kümmern. Nicht jetzt, wo gerade seinen Leben verspielt werden sollte.  
>Am Gargoyle angekommen sprach er rasch das Passwort und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde. Mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden wippend, ballte er das Schreiben in seiner Hand zusammen, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Noch jetzt sah er die Buchstaben in seinem Gedächtnis deutlich vor sich und konnte es nicht fassen, was sie mit ihm anstellen wollten. Nein, das konnte er nicht hinnehmen.<br>"Nie und nimmer!", murmelte er aufgebracht.

Endlos lange Sekunden brauchte die steinerne Tür, bis sie den Zugang freigab. Ärgerlich stürmte Harry die Stufen hinauf und lief den Flur zum Büro entlang. Vorbei an den Bildern mit Menschen aus grauer Vorzeit, die sich über sein unhöfliches Benehmen aufregten. Zu guter Letzt stand er vor der Tür und starrte sie an. Noch einmal legte er sich die Worte zurecht, die er Dumbledore entgegen schleudern wollte. Aber auch um sich erst einmal zu beruhigen. Einige Momente brauchte er dafür, bevor er laut anklopfte. Wieder musste er warten.  
>Etwas, das sehr an seinen Nerven zerrte. Beinahe hätte er die Aufforderung zum Eintreten überhört. Harry riss die Tür auf und suchte Dumbledore, der überraschenderweise nicht an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Er stand vor einem seiner Bücherregale und suchte etwas in einem alten Werk.<br>"Professor Dumbledore!", begann er mit lauter, keuchender Stimme, die noch von seinem schnellen Lauf herrührte. Er hatte sich doch noch nicht so weit unter Kontrolle. Überrascht schaute Albus von seinem Buch auf, hob eine Hand und rückte seine Brille zurecht, die ihm bis zu Nasenspitze gerutscht war.

"Ah, Harry, was führt dich denn um diese Zeit zu mir?", fragte Albus freundlich und schloss das Buch, was er anschließend ins Regal zurückstellte.  
>Sein Blick glitt suchend über seine Bücher und zog sich wenig später ein weiteres aus einer der Reihen heraus.<p>

Harry, der ihn beobachtete und darauf wartete, dass er ihn ansprechen durfte, erkannte, dass der Rektor gar nicht richtig bei der Sache war. Er war von seinen eigenen Problemen zu sehr abgelenkt. Darum näherte er sich einige Schritte und hielt ihm das Schreiben entgegen.  
>"Professor Dumbledore, es ist wichtig. Ich habe hier diesen Brief ...", sagte er, wurde aber durch einen Schrei von Fawkes unterbrochen.<p>

Albus sah verblüfft zu seinem Phönix, wobei er Harry den Rücken zuwandte. Fragend neigte er ein wenig seinen Kopf und musterte seinen geliebten Vogel.  
>"Was hast du denn, mein Guter? Wer hat dich so erschreckt?", fragte er sanft und widmete sich nun ganz seinem Phönix.<p>

In Harry erwachte ein Gefühl, das er in diesem Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. Wut. Wut, dass er von ihm wieder ignoriert wurde. Leise knurrte er aufgebracht.  
>Was musste er tun, um diesen alten Mann dazu zu bringen, dass er ihm zuhörte?<br>Seufzend schloss er flüchtig seine Augen und versuchte es ein paar Atemzüge später abermals.  
>"Professor Dumbledore! Ich habe hier einen Brief, der mir heute vom Ministerium ...", wiederholte er sein Anliegen eindringlicher, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Minerva platzte ins Büro und war erstaunt, ihn hier zu sehen. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und wandte sich dann an den Rektor.<p>

"Albus, du solltest jetzt unbedingt kommen. Die Gäste sind bereits angekommen! Sie warten schon auf dich!", mahnte sie ihn zur Eile. Albus drehte sich irritiert zu ihr und entdeckte Harry, der hinter Minerva stand.

"Oh, Harry bist du schon lange hier?", fragte er freundlich.

"Albus, es ist wirklich dringend!", unterbrach McGonagall ihren Vorgesetzten und Freund mit energischer Stimme, sodass er verwirrt zu ihr schaute.

"Ja, ich komme, Minerva", lächelte er und legte das Buch, was er sich gerade aus dem Regal genommen hatte, auf einen kleinen Tisch ab und folgte ihr.

Nun war Harry wirklich sauer. "Aber ich …", stotterte er und hielt den Brief hoch.

Nur Minerva wandte sich ihm zu. Sie musterte ihn kurz, auch das zusammengerollte Pergament, das wie eine Hausarbeit aussah, und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.  
>"Gehen Sie, Mister Potter! Sie sehen doch, dass Professor Dumbledore keine Zeit hat", schickte sie ihn aus dem Raum.<p>

Fassungslos öffnete Harry den Mund und starrte die beiden Menschen an, von denen er bis jetzt geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihm helfen würden, wann immer er sie brauchen würde. Vor den Kopf gestoßen nickte er und verließ schließlich das Büro.  
>Hinter ihm krachte die Tür zu und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.<br>"Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", murrte er und fluchte unflätig.

"Potter!", erklang plötzlich eine strenge männliche Stimme, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
>Er hob seinen Blick und starrte in Severus schwarze Augen. Genau jenem Mentor, den er aus dem Weg gehen wollte.<br>Misstrauisch sah Snape ihn an und neigte seinen Kopf. "Wollen Sie mir nicht verraten, was ein junger Gryffindor, wie Sie es sind, um diese Zeit hier zu erledigen hat?"

Noch immer erbost, weil Albus ihn ignoriert hatte, presste er seine Lippen zusammen und starrte ihn finster an. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in Snape und hinter ließen einen herben Nachgeschmack.  
>"Nein, Sir!", knurrte Harry und wollte an ihm vorbei laufen. Gerade, als er glaubte, dass er Snape entkommen konnte, packte dieser ihn am Oberarm und hielt ihn fest.<p>

"Sagen Sie mir sofort, was das eben bedeuten sollte, Potter!", raunte er leise, aber dennoch sehr gefährlich.

Harry starrte nur finster zurück und sagte gar nichts. Er wollte diesem Mann nichts sagen. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Schon deshalb nicht, weil er noch immer dieses vernichtende Schreiben in seinen Händen hielt.  
>Etwas, das ausgerechnet mit diesem Bastard zu tun hatte. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet heute dieses Schreiben bekommen, wo er ihn in VgdK hatte auflaufen lassen?<br>"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!", erwiderte er verärgert und legte all seine Abneigung hinein, die er im Moment für diesen Slytherin aufbringen konnte.  
>Sein Wille, ihm nicht zu gehorchen, wurde stärker. Er zerrte sogar an seinem Arm, um aus dem brutalen Griff zu entkommen. Da er es jedoch nicht schaffte, hob er eine freie Hand und griff nach Snapes langen dürren Fingern, die ihn eisern gepackt hielten. "Ich sagte, du sollst mich loslassen!" Zorn blitzte in seinen grünen Augen auf. Offenbar genügend, denn sein Professor ließ ihn tatsächlich los.<p>

"Ich habe Ihnen kein Du angeboten, Potter!", sagte Severus beherrscht und Harry erkannte, dass es doch nicht sein Zorn war, der Snape veranlasst hatte, seine Hand wegzunehmen.

"Mir doch egal. Jetzt ist mir alles egal!", knurrte Harry aufgebracht und wollte sich an ihm vorbeischieben. Er musste sehen, dass er sich so weit wie möglich von diesem Mann entfernte. Und das so rasch wie möglich.  
>Unter Umständen sollte er auch das Schreiben vernichten und so tun, als hätte er es gar nicht bekommen? Ja, das war bestimmt eine gute Idee.<br>Gerade als er ein sadistisches Grinsen zeigte, was natürlich von Snape bemerkt wurde, griff der Professor für Harry unerwartete nach dem Schreiben in Harrys Hand, denn er vermutete, dass es sich um eine Verschwörung handelte.  
>Entsetzt langte Harry nach dem Brief, den er ihm nicht überlassen wollte. Doch er wurde mit einem mentalen Zauber daran gehindert. Fassungslos musste er mit ansehen, wie der Professor sein Handgelenk schnappte und mit der anderen Hand das Dokument entnahm.<br>Er spürte den harten unnachgiebigen Griff, der entsetzlich schmerzte. Schon glaubte er, wenn er nicht bald seine Griffel von ihm nahm, würde er sein Handgelenk in Gips legen dürfen.

Siegessicher hielt Severus wenig später den Brief in der Hand und sah ihn gereizt an.  
>"Immer langsam, Potter!", mahnte er, da er nicht mit so viel Gegenwehr gerechnet hatte.<br>Ihm schien sogar, dass dieses Pergament Potter besonders wichtig war, dass er so verbissen darum kämpfen musste. Seine Neugierde war angeregt worden.  
>Warum wollte der Bursche nicht, dass er dieses Pergament las? War es doch eine Verschwörung?<br>Das Schreiben sah wie ein normaler Brief aus. War es eventuell ein Liebesbrief von einer Hexe? Nein, wenn er Potter so betrachtete, wohl eher nicht. Dennoch fixierte er die grünen Augen misstrauisch, bevor er einen Blick in das Schreiben warf.

"Aber ich …", stotterte Harry, der zusehen musste, wie sein Plan - den Brief heimlich zu vernichten - gerade in Rauch aufgegangen war. Mit einer Menge Wut im Bauch durfte er mit ansehen, wie Snape seinen privaten Brief vom Vormundschaftsgericht las und dabei immer und immer wieder die Worte anstarrte, die darin geschrieben standen. Er drehte den Brief und hielt ihn sogar gegen eine Fackel, vermutlich um die Echtheit zu prüfen.  
>Seufzend senkte Harry seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht sehen, was Snape für ein Gesicht machte, nachdem er begriffen hatte, worum es in diesem Brief ging. Er wollte auch nicht sehen, wie er ihn gehässig angrinste, da er sein Leben in den Händen hielt.<br>Warum nur? Aus welchem Grund musste er auch ausgerechnet jetzt auf diesen Slytherin treffen?

"Nun", sagte Severus schließlich und starrte abermals auf den Brief in seiner Hand, dann hob er seinen Blick und betrachtete den aufmüpfigen Gryffindor, der jetzt zu seinen Füßen blickte. Eine Weile brauchte er, um das Geschriebene zu verarbeiten, von dem er noch nichts gewusst hatte. "Wenn die Sache so steht, kann man offenbar nichts mehr daran ändern!", fügte er verdrossen hinzu.  
>Er musste mit diesem Brief zu Dumbledore, denn das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Aber was war, wenn doch? Er hob mit zwei Fingern Harrys Kinn mühelos an. Seine schwarzen Augen glitten über das junge Gesicht, das mittlerweile puterrot geworden war. Ob vor Zorn oder Verlegenheit, war ihm einerlei.<p>

"Aber ich …", stammelte Harry abermals, aber diesmal leiser und vor allem hoffnungslos.  
>Er hatte geglaubt, dass alles nur ein mieses Spiel war. Eine irrtümliche Anordnung, der er nicht nachkommen musste.<br>Womöglich sogar ein fieser Streich von Ron Weasley, der den ganzen Tag bereits grinsend rumgelaufen war. Ihm hätte er, mithilfe der Zwillinge, so einen hinterlistigen Schabernack zugetraut. Aber dann hatte er ihn mit seiner heißen Flamme gesehen, der er ein Geschenk besorgt hatte und seine Bedenken waren zerstreut worden.  
>Nun stand er hier vor seinem Mentor, den er abgrundtief verabscheute, und wusste nicht mehr, was er noch denken sollte. Zumal die Finger unter seinem Kinn eine überaus intime Geste sein könnten. Prompt wurde er noch röter und schaute verlegen zur Seite, damit er nicht mehr in die wundervollen nachtschwarzen Augen sehen musste, die ihn momentan im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes magisch anzogen.<p>

"Gehen Sie, Potter, wir werden zu späterer Stunde darüber sprechen!", schickte Severus den Schüler weg und veranlasste mit einem Zauber, dass er auch wirklich ging.  
>Als sich die Tür wieder schloss und er allein im Gang zurückblieb, lehnte er an der Wand und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Er hatte soeben etwas erfahren, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er wollte sich nicht daran halten und hatte doch eine gewisse Ahnung, dass er genau das tun musste!<br>Noch während er mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte, die sich im Widerstreit zwischen gut und böse befanden, öffnete sich unten erneut die geheime Tür und Albus kam herein.

"Severus, mein Junge, was hast du? Du siehst blass aus? Möchtest du mit in mein Büro kommen?", bot Albus freundlich an.  
>Er hatte in seinem Büro ein Schreiben liegen lassen, was er unbedingt holen wollte. Im Grunde stimmte das jedoch nicht, denn er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich seinen Gästen zu widmen, die ihn mit albernen Fragen löcherten. Minerva konnte ihn genauso gut vertreten.<br>Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich davon geschlichen.

"In Ordnung." Severus nickte und folgte seinem Rektor ins Büro. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, dann berichtete er von Potters Brief.

"Oh, der Junge hat einen Brief erhalten? Das freut mich aber. Weißt du, er bekommt immer so wenig Post", seufzte Dumbledore und wirkte ein wenig neben der Spur. Er lächelte seinen jungen Kollegen mild an. "Und wie ich sehe, hast du auch einen Brief bekommen? Das freut mich für dich", fügte er hinzu, rieb sich seine Stirn und seufzte müde.

"Albus, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte Severus, der langsam mitbekam, dass es doch kein guter Zeitpunkt war, mit seinem Rektor zu sprechen.  
>War dieser Mann wirklich schon so senil, dass er einer einfachen Frage, ob er sich an den Brief halten sollte oder nicht, nicht mehr beantworten konnte? Ärger stieg in ihm auf.<p>

"Aber ja, Severus. Wenn du sagst, dass es ein wichtiger Brief ist, dann muss man sich auch daran halten. Ich weiß, es wird nicht leicht werden, aber du bist erwachsen, mein junger Freund. Die Zeit wird es bringen und alle Wunden heilen. Glaub mir, Severus. Vielleicht ist es ein Wink des Schicksals, dass du gerade jetzt dieses Schreiben bekommen hast. Es ist Weihnachten, verbringe deine freien Tage zu Hause", wollte ihm Albus Mut machen.  
>Eine Weile schwieg er und Severus wollte schon etwas Sarkastisches einwenden, als Albus weiter sprach.<br>"Eventuell lernst du Lilys Sohn von einer anderen Seite kennen, die du hier in Hogwarts nicht sehen würdest. Schau doch nicht so mürrisch. Es ist Weihnachten, Severus", sagte er sanft, nahm sich ein Sahnebonbon, das er gleich auswickelte und dann genüsslich in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte. "Hm, diese Bonbons sind wirklich gut. Willst du auch einen haben, Severus?"

"Albus, das kann doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein? Sag mir, dass es ein Scherz ist!", fuhr Severus ihn empört an. "Ich kann doch den Burschen nicht einfach mit in mein Haus nehmen. Bedenke doch, was ich bin! Es wird nicht gut gehen!", wehrte sich Severus gegen diesen Vorschlag.  
>Doch leider stand es auch so im Brief, dass Potter ab sofort sein Mündel war. Er hatte nun auf ihn zu achten und dafür zu sorgen, dass er ein anständiger Mensch werden würde. Severus schloss resignierend seine Augen. Er hatte Potter am Hals, bis dieser Bastard volljährig war. Zum Glück wurde er dies bereits im Sommer. Doch bis dahin waren das noch sehr viele Wochen. Zu viele für seinen Geschmack.<br>Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch öffnete er seine Augenlider und starrte seinen Vorgesetzten an. Seine schwarzen Augen sprühten vor Wut, dass er Potter in zwei Tagen schon mit in sein Haus nehmen sollte.  
>Als er jedoch Albus ansah, bemerkte er sein sanftes Lächeln. Es war zwecklos mit einem Mann zu sprechen, der offenkundig nicht mehr alle Sinne beieinander hatte. Doch wie sollte es weitergehen?<br>Er war ein verurteilter Todesser, der sogar zwei Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte. Zusätzlich diente er dem dunklen Lord weiterhin. Begriff der alte Mann im Grunde, was er da von ihm verlangte? Anscheinend nicht, denn sonst würde er nicht wie ein seniler alter Mann grinsen.

"Nein, natürlich war das kein Scherz. Sieh mich an, Severus, mein Junge. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit auf dieser Erde. Doch du hast sie. Du kannst dich um den guten Jungen kümmern. Er ist in letzter Zeit so verwirrt und versteht nicht, was wichtig und gut für ihn ist. Du willst dich doch nicht gegen dieses Schreiben stellen? Ich würde mir das gut überlegen." Albus erhob sich und sah ihn von oben herab an. "Du musst ein Auge auf Harry haben. Der Junge ist so unberechenbar geworden. Erst letztens stand er hier in meinem Büro und wollte mit mir über etwas reden. Aber er schien mir, dass er gar nicht richtig bei der Sache war", erklärte er und war unterdessen zu seinem Denkarium gelaufen, um dort ein paar unwichtige Gedanken abzulegen.

Skeptisch beobachtete Snape den Mann. Letztens? Potter stand doch vor einem Augenblick noch im Flur. Das war nicht letztens, sondern vor wenigen Minuten. Er musste diese Sache also selbst in die Hand nehmen. Doch würde er dann seinen Auftrag noch erfüllen können, um den ihn Albus gebeten hatte?  
>Seufzend nickte er knapp und verließ nachdenklich das Büro, in dem er rein gar nichts erreicht hatte. Allerdings hatte er sogar vergessen, was ihn im Grunde hierher geführt hatte.<br>Jetzt musste er sich um ein neues Problem kümmern, dass er nicht haben wollte. Ein schwarzhaariges Problem, das ihm vom Ministerium auf den Präsentierteller überreicht worden war. Nein, nie und nimmer würde er diesem Vorschlag, denn als solchen sah er das Schreiben an, annehmen. Wo käme er denn da hin, wenn er Potter bei sich wohnen lassen würde? Verärgert über die Tatsache, dass ihm so ein unreifer Magier aufs Auge gedrückt wurde, machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Kerker. Vergessen war momentan auch der Ärger, den er vorher mit Harry im Unterricht gehabt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aparecium - Kapitel 2**

Ein Unglück kommt selten allein…

Zur selben Zeit, in der Snape wütend in seinen Kerker hastete, saß Harry mit hängendem Kopf im Innenhof auf dem Brunnenrand. Warum musste sein Leben nur so verdammt mies sein? Hätte er denn nicht ein wenig Glück verdient? Welche sadistische Schicksalsgöttin drehte an seinem Lebensrad, dass er immer wieder von einem Fettnapf in den Nächsten steigen musste? Harry wandte sein Gesicht zum Himmel und verfluchte jene Göttin, die es anscheinend nicht lassen konnte, ihn derartig zu quälen. Unvermittelt ertönte irgendwo ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen.  
>"Verdammter Mist!", knurrte Harry und rieb sich seine Nase, nahm seine Brille herunter und putzte sie mürrisch. Unerwartet fiel ein Schatten auf ihn und er hob fragend seinen Blick. Doch da er seine Brille noch in der Hand hatte, erkannte er denjenigen nicht, der gerade zu ihm gekommen war. Also sah er den Störenfried nur fragend an, der ihn von seinem Bad in Selbstmitleid abhielt.<p>

"Hier hast du dich also verkrochen, Potter!", erklang eine männliche Stimme, die Harry einen Moment lang verwirrt die Stirn runzeln ließ. Rasch setzte er seine Brille wieder auf, um nur wenig später in das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini, einem miesen Slytherin, zu starren.

"Was willst du von mir, Zabini?", murrte Harry, dem nicht nach einem Streit zumute war. Sein Leben floss gerade den Bach runter und er wollte ihm hinterher trauern. Konnte er denn nicht ein klein wenig Emo sein? Ein bisschen nur, damit er diesem Schleimer nicht in seine grausige Höhle folgen musste. Und das wollte er mit Sicherheit nicht. Allerdings sah es jetzt danach aus, dass er genau das tun müsste.

"Hat dich einer angepisst, Potter? Oder warum schaust du so belämmert?", raunte Blaise gehässig und beugte sich zu ihm runter.  
>Er musterte den Gryffindor, den er zu Snape schicken sollte. Was auch immer sein Hauslehrer mit dieser Ratte vorhatte, es war bestimmt nichts Gutes. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Eine Weile hatte er gebraucht, bis er den gesuchten Gryffindor im Innenhof entdeckte. Aber auch nur, weil Draco ihm diesen Tipp gegeben hatte.<br>Noch jetzt fragte er sich, woher Malfoy diesen geheimen Platz kannte. Immerhin kam man nicht jeden Tag hier an dieser Stelle vorbei.  
>Noch während er sich das fragte, fiel ihm auf, dass Harry ihm nicht in die Augen schauen wollte. Misstrauisch deswegen griff er einfach nach dessen Kinn und zwang ihn mühelos dazu, zu ihm aufzuschauen.<br>"Gibst du mir nicht mal eine Antwort? Was muss ich tun, um sie aus dir herauszuquetschen?", erkundigte er sich leise, aber dennoch überaus gefährlich. Er mochte es, wenn andere nach seiner Pfeife tanzten. Und diesmal war es Potter, dem er seinen Willen aufzwingen wollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann würde der Spaß jetzt erst richtig beginnen. Allein die Vorstellung, diesen Bastard mit Flüchen zu peinigen, ließ seine sadistische Seite erwachen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe!", knurrte Harry gereizt und versuchte sich aus dessen Griff zu winden. Doch je mehr er das versuchte, umso weniger hatte er Erfolg. Schließlich lag er nach einigem Gerangel mit dem Rücken auf dem Rand und starrte in braune Augen, die nur Hohn für ihn übrig zu haben schienen.  
>Einen Moment lang schwieg er. Sein Herz schlug hektisch bis zum Hals. Er wusste nicht, ob er gleich verflucht werden würde, oder ob dieser Slytherin sonst etwas mit ihm vorhatte. Immerhin hatte Zabini einen verdammt miesen Ruf in seinem Haus. Doch langsam wurde ihm auch das egal. Alles war ihm momentan recht. Nur nicht das, was er laut Anweisung schon in wenigen Tagen tun musste. Weihnachten bei Snape! Nie und nimmer. Dann lieber wie früher keine Geschenke. Denn diese neue Bleibe wollte er mit Sicherheit nicht geschenkt haben. Allein wenn er daran dachte, wer den Brief unterzeichnet hatte, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare wieder auf. Umbridge!<p>

Zabini ahnte nichts von Potters frustrierenden Gedanken, sondern genoss vielmehr sichtlich, dass er ihn mit Leichtigkeit in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte. Bisher hatte er ehrlich gesagt angenommen, dass dieser schwerer zu übertölpeln sei.  
>Seine Hand war um Harrys Kehle gedrückt. Nun brauchte er nur noch richtig zupacken und der Mistkerl wäre nicht mehr. Doch warum sich die Hände schmutzig machen? Es gab genug andere Idioten, die das ebenfalls tun konnten. Und wegen eines Gryffindors versaute er sich doch nicht sein eigenes Leben. Obwohl…?<br>Kritisch blickte er ihm in die grünen Augen, die ihn gerade unsicher anstarrten. Sein Puls war hektisch und das schwere Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs unter seinem Gewicht gefiel ihm. Sehr sogar.  
>"Was, wenn ich das aber nicht will? Ich habe dich jetzt genau dort, wo ich dich schon immer mal sehen wollte - unter mir!", lachte Blaise und rieb seinen schweren Körper provozierend an ihm. "Ich kenne lustige Spielchen, mit abartigen Kerlen wie dir. … Sag mir endlich, was mit dir los ist? Hat Weasley dich links liegen lassen und vögelt gerade einen anderen Penner? Ja, ist das, was dich hier heulen lässt?" Abermals rieb er sich an ihm und fand Gefallen daran, ihn damit zu ärgern.<p>

"Geh von mir runter!", krächzte Harry, da er kaum einen Ton herausbringen konnte.  
>Was sollte er machen? Ihm musste unbedingt ein Zauberspruch einfallen, den er mental benutzen konnte.<br>Pech nur, das er nicht so gut wie Granger war, der immer etwas einfiel. Nun ja, ein paar fielen ihm schon ein … aber diese Zauber waren leider verboten. Jedenfalls hier in Hogwarts. Obwohl? Er musste ohnehin seine nächste Zeit bei einem Todesser verbringen, warum nicht schon mal üben und seine Zukunft gänzlich versauen?  
>"Runter von mir, Zabini!", wiederholte er seine Anweisung.<br>Dieses Mal klang es nicht wie eine Bitte, sondern gezischelt. Beinahe schon Parsel.  
>Irritiert hob Zabini eine Augenbraue und lockerte seinen Griff geringfügig.<br>Das reichte aus und Harry entwand sich ihm rasch. Wütend stand er neben dem Slytherin und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, den er eigentlich nur noch selten benutzte.  
>"Nie wieder! Nie wieder wirst du so etwas tun!", zischte er gereizt und sah ihn grimmig an. Seine Laune hatte sich verändert. Er beweinte nicht mehr sein Leben, sondern war jetzt in der Tat stinksauer. Gleich darauf wendete mental ein Desillusio auf sich an und verschwand vor Zabinis Augen. Damit er nicht doch noch von ihm mit einem Fluch verhext werden konnte, wechselte er rasch seinen Standort und floh.<p>

"Verdammt!", knurrte Blaise, der auf ihn reingefallen war.  
>Suchend glitt sein Blick über den Innenhof, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, wo sich dieser Bastard gerade versteckte. "Ach übrigens, du sollst zu Snape in den Kerker kommen!", rief er ihm zu. Nebenbei lauschte er, ob sich Potter bewegte.<p>

Wie erstarrt stand Harry neben einem Baum und schluckte benommen. Da war es wieder - sein Problem. Rasch wandelte er seine Form und flog als Animagus auf den Baum. Erst als er sicher war, dass er von Zabini nicht verfolgt wurde, atmete er erleichtert auf. Mit klopfendem Herz saß er auf dem Baum und starrte hinunter zu dem verwirrten, aber auch verärgerten Slytherin.  
>Es dauerte nur Momente, da war Blaise in seiner Nähe und stand genau unter ihm. Harry überlegte, ob er ihm auf dem Kopf koten sollte. Mental musste er sogar bei der Vorstellung kichern.<p>

"Wo versteckst du dich? Ich kann dein Parfüm riechen, also musst du in der Nähe sein!", murmelte Zabini ungehalten und suchte weiter die Gegend ab.

"Mister Zabini, hatte ich Ihnen nicht einen Auftrag geben?", erklang unvermittelt die Stimme von Professor Snape, der gerade eben in den Innenhof trat.  
>Aus einiger Entfernung hatte er seinen Schüler beobachtet, wie dieser sich eigenartig im Innenhof bewegte. Es war beinahe so, als würde er etwas suchen. Doch was? Oder sollte er besser fragen: wen? Hatte er womöglich Potter bereits gefunden und dieser Magier war ihm mit seinem Lieblingszauber entwicht?<br>Flüchtig zuckten seine Mundwinkel zu einem Schmunzeln, denn nun war er nicht mehr der Einzige, dem Gryffindor mit diesem Zauber auf der Nase herumtanzte. Und dies tat er, vornehmlich nachts, wenn er unerlaubt durch die Korridore schlich.

"Das habe ich. Ich habe Potter gesagt, dass er zu Ihnen kommen soll. Aber er zieht es vor, sich nicht daran zu halten, Professor", antwortete Blaise und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>Ihm war nicht recht, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt von seinem Hauslehrer gestört wurde. Dabei hatte er gerade eine Idee, wo sich dieser verdammte Gryffindor befinden könnte. Aber so, wie sein Prof gegenwärtig schaute, wollte er sicher selbst nach Potter suchen wollen. Nun, dann eben ein anderes Mal, wenn er von keinem gestört werden würde.<br>"Sir, brauchen Sie mich noch?", erkundigte er sich durchtrieben.

"Nein. Gehen Sie!", schickte Severus ihn weg.  
>Eine Weile stand er noch unter dem Baum, auf dem sich Harry in seiner Animagusgestalt versteckt hatte, dann blickte er nach oben in die Baumkrone. Gleich darauf in die grünen Augen eines schwarzen Raben. "Komm runter, Potter!"<br>Wie zum Trotz schüttelte der Rabe verneinend seinen Kopf. Jäh traf Harry ein schmerzhafter Zauber, der die Animagusform aufhob und ihn ungeschickt vom Baum fallen ließ. Prompt landete er unsanft vor Severus Füßen. Dieser schaute nach unten und hatte genügend Hohn in den Augen, sodass Harry sich rasch aufrappelte.  
>"Warum nicht gleich so?", fragte Snape aalglatt.<p>

"Weil ich Sie nicht sehen will!", murrte Harry verärgert und klopfte seine Kleidung ab.

Nachfühlend nickte Severus, behielt ihn aber weiterhin im Auge.  
>"Verstehe", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile leise.<p>

Verärgert über die ganze Situation, hob Harry seinen Kopf und starrte ihn finster an.  
>"Gar nichts verstehen Sie. Ich will das alles nicht und werde mich nicht daran halten!", knurrte er grimmig und steckte seine Hände tief in die Hosentaschen. Wie ein trotziger Junge stand er nun vor seinem Professor und spielte mit dem Fuß im Dreck.<p>

"Anweisungen, sind Anweisungen, Potter!", äußerte sich Severus beherrscht und machte mit seiner Stimme deutlich, dass ihm diese ebenfalls nicht gefiel.

"Aber, ich ...", stammelte Harry und senkte seinen Blick.  
>Er konnte den Mann nicht ansehen, der nunmehr über ihn das Sagen hatte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, was das alles für seine Zukunft bedeuten würde.<br>Durfte er denn jetzt noch in Sirius' Haus wohnen? Oder hieß das gar, dass er sofort bei Snape einziehen musste?  
>Laut Dumbledores Beschreibung, sollte Snape in einem kleinen, baufälligen Haus leben. Außerdem war er nicht verheiratet, sondern lebte nur für seinen Beruf.<br>Misstrauisch zog Harry seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Snape war nicht verheiratet? Kein Weib? Was, wenn er nur Kerle mochte? Unter Umständen blutjunge Männer, wie er einer war? Ein Schaudern ergriff Harry, der ihn einen Schritt zurückwanken ließ. Unvermittelt landete eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn dazu zwang aufzusehen.

"Es muss uns nicht gefallen, Potter, aber das Ministerium besteht darauf. Es wird mit Sicherheit überprüft werden, ob die Anweisung ausgeführt wurde. Ich will wegen dir meinen Job nicht verlieren! Also wirst du dich, wie ein braver Junge fügen und mir ab sofort gehorchen. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns in diesem Punkt verstanden?", wies er ihn mit einer Stimme zurecht, bei der sich Harrys Haare im Genick aufstellten.

Eine Gänsehaut erfasste Harry und ließ ihn erzittern. So eine unheilvolle Stimme hatte er bei diesem Mann noch nie zuvor gehört. Und wenn es nach ihm ging, wollte er sie auch nie wieder hören. Nie, nie wieder!  
>"Aber, ich ...", wiederholte er seine gestammelten Worte und brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande.<br>Snapes Stimme hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass er sich ihm nicht mehr entziehen konnte. Er war ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Letztlich senkte er den Blick und nickte verstehend.  
>"Ja, Sir", gab er schließlich nach. Es würde ohnehin nichts bringen, wenn er sich gegen das Ministerium auflehnte. Die grobe Hand von seiner Schulter verschwand.<p>

"Es sind doch nur ein paar Wochen, Potter. Sobald du volljährig bist, kannst du deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen", versuchte er ihm Mut zu machen.  
>Na ja, eher wohl sich selbst, denn Harry hob unvermittelt den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick an.<br>"Ja, mir gefällt diese Sache ebenfalls nicht. Ich war sogar deswegen bei Professor Dumbledore, aber er wird uns nicht helfen. Niemand wird das. Aus diesem Grund wirst du dich fügen müssen!"  
>Einen Moment betrachtete er den Burschen, der seinem Vater, James Potter, enorm ähnlich war. Zu ähnlich, für seinen Geschmack. Seine sadistische Seite in ihm erwachte und er brachte ein höhnisches Grinsen zustande.<br>"Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich einmal einem Potter Unterschlupf gewähren müsste!"

"Müssen Sie ja nicht. Sie können den Brief verschwinden lassen", bot Harry ihm hoffnungsvoll an. Jäh hob sich eine Augenbraue bei Severus und der Blick wurde berechnend.

"Bietest du mir gerade an, dass ich gegen bestehende Gesetze verstoßen soll? Aber nicht doch, Potter. Du wirst brav all das machen, was ich anordne. Und in zwei Tagen … nein, in anderthalb Tagen, wirst du in die Kutsche steigen, die dich in dein neues Zuhause fahren wird. Willkommen in deinem neuen Leben, Potter!", antwortete er boshaft und konnte gleich darauf wieder diese prickelnde Wut in den grünen Augen sehen, die er so mochte. Er reizte ihn immer wieder, bis er sie sehen konnte. Er spürte Potters Magie nach ihm greifen. Dunkel, gefährlich und dennoch viel zu wenig, um ihm wirklich schaden zu können. Nein, dieser Bursche war ihm nicht gewachsen. Mochte er sich einbilden, was er auch wollte, er würde bei ihm stets den Kürzeren ziehen.

Wütend presste Harry seine Lippen zusammen, damit er nicht noch etwas Dummes erwiderte, worauf Snape anscheinend gerade hoffte. Nein, sobald er dies tun würde, würde er mit Sicherheit bestraft werden. Und diesen Gefallen wollte er ihm mit Garantie nicht verschaffen. Nein, er würde ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, ihn zu erniedrigen. Nie und nimmer!  
>Doch diese schwarzen Augen reizten ihn, dass er etwas Idiotisches tun sollte. Lockten ihn. Genauso wie dieses höhnische Grinsen, dass er ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen würde. Schlagen? Seit wann würde er einen Slytherin schlagen? …Oh, seit es Malfoy in seinem Leben gab. Ja, genau!<br>Er nickte sich selbst zu und schickte Snape einen Blick, der diesen aufmerken ließ.

"Ich würde zu gern wissen, was in deinem kleinen Köpfchen vorgeht, Potter. Deine Blicke sagen viel und dennoch wirst du mir gehorchen müssen. Ja, schau ruhig verbissen drein. Und meine erste Anweisung ist: geh in deinen Turm und denke über alles in Ruhe nach. Werde erwachsen, Potter. Trotz ist nur etwas für kleine Kinder, aber nicht für junge Männer", raunte Severus mit rauer Stimme, die selbst in seinen Ohren zu erregt klang. Schnell räusperte er sich und versuchte es anders. "Wir werden diese wenigen Tage in den Ferien probieren. Seien wir erwachsen genug, um diese kurze Zeit bis zum Sommer zu überstehen. Was du danach machst, ist mir egal!", entschied er.

Harry erkannte den strengen Befehl in der Stimme und seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Ja, Sir", sagte er daher knapp und wollte zu seinem Turm gehen. Er brauchte Ruhe. Sehr viel Ruhe. Vor allem aber Abstand von diesem Mann, der ihn nervte. So sehr, dass er ihm am liebsten die Fresse polieren würde. Jedoch durfte er seine sadistischen Gedanken nicht ausleben. Nein, er musste sie sogar runterschlucken, sonst würde er ihm doch noch eine Gelegenheit geben, ihn zu bestrafen. Womit auch immer er ihm dann kommen würde. Punkte abziehen oder Nachsitzen. Leise fluchte er unflätig, doch Snape hatte es gehört.

"Reiß dich zusammen, Potter! Du bist sechzehn Jahre und kein Kleinkind. Ich sagte doch, mit Trotz kommst du bei mir nicht weiter!", sprach Severus mit spöttischem Unterton in der Stimme.  
>Langsam aber sicher spürte er, wie nervenaufreibend dieser Gryffindor wirklich sein konnte. Reichte es nicht aus, wenn er mit ihm Unterricht hätte? Nein, nun musste er sich auch noch in seiner Freizeit darum kümmern, dass er nicht gegen sämtliche Regeln verstieß.<br>Abermals hob er seine Hand und drehte Potter zum Schloss zu, damit er endlich seiner Anweisung Folge leisten sollte. Er spürte den angespannten Körper unter seiner Hand sowie das unterdrückte Zittern. Er dachte, dass dieser in seiner Wut sich jeden Kommentar verkneifen wollte.

Harry spürte die provozierende Hand auf seiner Schulter und presste seine Lippen zusammen, damit nicht doch noch etwas entschlüpfen würde. Er wurde von Snape beinahe bis zum Eingang gebracht, wo ihn plötzlich eine Welle von Magie traf, die in überraschte und ins Stolpern brachte. Gleich darauf klingelte es in den Ohren und sein Blut rauschte durch seine Adern. Ihm wurde schwindlig. So sehr, dass er ins Taumeln geriet und sich am Eingang an einer Mauer festhalten musste. Schon hörte er Blaise in der Nähe belustigt glucksen. Aber nicht genug, Snape war an seiner Seite und stützte ihn.

"Langsam, Potter. So schlimm sind diese Veränderungen auch wieder nicht!", murrte Severus genervt. Allmählich gingen ihm seine Allüren auf die Nerven.  
>Nur nebenbei vernahm Harry die Stimme seines Professors. Getroffen von dem mentalen Zauber sackte er schließlich benommen zusammen.<br>Irritiert stutzte Severus einen Augenblick und vernahm, noch während er seinem Mündel vom Innenhof ins Gebäude folgte, Zabinis belustigendes Glucksen. Auf der Stelle flog sein Blick zu Potter, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.  
>Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und sprach ein Enervate auf den verhexten Gryffindor aus. Nur langsam bewegte sich der Schüler vor seinen Füßen und blinzelte verwirrt.<br>Hilfreich half Severus ihm hoch und hielt, als er stand einen Moment sein Kinn fest, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. "Geh in dein Zimmer, Potter. Von mir aus behalte die Anweisung vom Ministerium für dich. Es ist ohnehin schon schwierig genug!"

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry schwach und wurde endlich losgelassen. Langsam schleppte er sich zur Treppe und stieg sie anschließend mühsam hinauf.

Eine Weile schaute ihm Snape vom Eingang aus nach. Hinterher fixierte er Zabini mit wütendem Blick. Dieser kleine Bastard hatte soeben sein Mündel verflucht. Sogar auch noch vor seinen Augen. Das konnte er nicht ungestraft durchgehen lassen. Nicht mehr jetzt, wo er auf Potter aufpassen musste.  
>"Mister Zabini, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, einen Schüler zu verfluchen, während ich noch in dessen Nähe war?", fuhr er ihn unwirsch an.<p>

Erschrocken zuckte Blaise zusammen, denn mit Snapes Zorn hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte die beiden zwar im Innenhof sprechen sehen, aber nicht verstanden, worum es dabei gegangen war. Für ihn hatte es sehr nach einer Strafpredigt ausgesehen. Eine, die Potter offenbar überaus erniedrigen musste, denn der hatte nur genickt und den Kopf gesenkt.  
>"Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Ich hatte nur auf Potter geachtet", sagte er, wobei er den Namen des Gryffindors verachtend ausgesprochen hatte.<br>Sein mentaler Zauber war die Revanche auf Potters verschwinden im Innenhof, was ihn sehr verärgert hatte. So etwas konnte er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Niemand, nicht einmal Potter durfte ihm entwischen. Dass er dabei seinen Professor für einen Moment ignoriert hatte, war ein Fehler. Aber nur ein kleiner.

"Ah, Sie meinten also jemand verfluchen zu müssen, während ich noch mit ihm sprach?", erkundigte sich Severus aalglatt und nickte bedächtig. "Natürlich haben Sie das gedacht. Ihnen war auch gleichgültig, ob Sie ihren Hauslehrer ebenfalls treffen würden. ... Nun, Mister Zabini, ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie einen Angriff auf mich verübt haben. Potter war nur zufällig in meiner Nähe. Ich denke, das wird unserem Lord nicht gefallen, dass ein Anwärter einen älteren Diener des Herrn missachtet. So war es doch, Mister Zabini?" Seine Stimme zeigte deutlich, was er für ihn empfand.

Für Blaise waren die Worte so, als wäre er von ihm ausgepeitscht worden. Jedes Wort traf mit voller Wucht seinen Rücken und Hintern, sodass er immer wieder vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte.  
>"Nein, Sir, so war das nicht gemeint!", widersprach er erschrocken und hatte prompt eine Hand an seinem Oberarm.<p>

"Lügen Sie mich nicht an!" Verärgert starrte Severus ihn an und schleifte ihn kurzerhand in den Kerker, wo er den aufmüpfigen Schüler bestrafen wollte. Offenbar hatten die mentalen Schläge nicht genügt. Er musste es ihm ein für alle Mal klar machen, dass er kein normaler Professor war. Er wollte an ihm ein Exempel statuieren. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Aparecium - Kapitel 3**

Herzklopfen

Missmutig stieg Harry durch den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftszimmer der Gryffindors. Er wollte keinen von ihnen sehen oder hören. Also lief er schweigend an seinen Kameraden und Freunden vorbei, die sich Raum befanden, hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. In seiner miesen Verfassung achtete er nicht darauf, wer alles anwesend war. So hatte er auch nicht bemerkt, dass Ron und Hermine ihn beobachtet hatten. Wobei Weasley für einen kurzen Augenblick ein sadistisches Grinsen zeigte.

"Was ist denn mit Harry los?", fragte Hermine besorgt und wandte sich Ron zu.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und tat ahnungslos. Mental jedoch rieb er sich seine kleinen fiesen Hände. So, wie sein bester Freund gewirkt hatte, war ihm der Streich mit seinen Brüdern gelungen. Nun musste er nur noch erfahren, wie Harry sich fühlte. Und vor allem, wie weit er bei der neuen Situation gehen würde. Würde er den Streich gar durchschauen?  
>Er hoffte, dass sein Freund noch eine ganze Weile litt. Ja, er sollte leiden für das, was er ihm angetan hatte!<br>"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann ja mal hochgehen und fragen", bot sich Ron an, tat aber so, als würde es ihn nicht überaus interessieren. Doch in Wahrheit saß er sprichwörtlich auf glühenden Kohlen. Natürlich wollte er wissen, wie Harry sich unter seinem Streich fühlte. Er wollte seinen perfiden Spaß mit ihm haben. Schließlich war er bei ihm auch hereingefallen. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass das Bad für die älteren Vertrauensschüler auch von anderen genutzt werden würde?  
>Womöglich hätte er sich vorher erkundigen sollen, bevor er nackt ins Wasser sprang und beinahe auf Roger Davis gelandet war. Einem Ravenclaw, der es ganz und gar nicht witzig fand, wenn man ihn beim Baden störte. Seine harten Fäuste spürte er noch Tage danach. Vermutlich hatte dieser Mistkerl geglaubt, dass er hinter ihm her war.<br>Nachdem sein bester Kumpel, Harry, diese fiesen Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht hatte - er stehe total auf Kerle - hatte Roger gar nicht anders reagieren können. Aus diesem Grund sollte Potter eine Strafe erhalten, die sich gewaschen hatte.

"Ron, sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", beklagte sich Hermine verschnupft und boxte ihn grob in den Oberarm.

Verwundert drehte Weasley seinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an.  
>"Hä? Hast du was gesagt?", blinzelte er und vergaß für den Moment so zu tun, als hätte der Schlag geschmerzt.<p>

"Ja, hab ich! Du sollst hochgehen und nach ihm schauen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Du weißt doch, dass wir Mädchen nicht in die Räume der Jungen dürfen!", schimpfte sie ungehalten.  
>Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle selbst gegangen, aber es war nun einmal verboten.<p>

"Ist ja schon gut, hör auf zu keifen!", murrte er und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er seufzte und schlurfte die Treppe hinauf.  
>Innerlich kugelte er sich allerdings vor Lachen und musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht doch noch verraten würde.<br>Vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer angekommen, sammelte er sich noch einmal und verbarg seine geheimen Gedanken. Harry durfte ihn unter keinen Umständen lesen dürfen. Nicht jetzt, wo alles noch nicht Strafe genug war. Als er schließlich bereit war, nach seinem Freund zu schauen, trat er ein.  
>Wie erwartet, lag dieser auf dem Bett und starrte soeben ein Loch in die Decke. Einen Moment genoss er diesen 'wundervollen' Anblick.<br>"He, Alter, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er scheinheilig und ging einige Schritte näher, bis er sich gelangweilt an einen Pfosten lehnen konnte.  
>Ihm gefiel es, wie sein Freund sich benahm. Mental rieb er sich die Hände und freute sich teuflisch. 'Hmm, das würde ein Spaß werden! Ja, leide!', dachte er und schob seine Hände tief in die Hosentasche und ballte sie dort zu Fäusten, damit er sich am Loslachen hinderte.<p>

"Ach, es ist nichts. Zabini ist unten im Innenhof ausgetickt. Ich weiß auch nicht, was der Typ schon wieder hat", murrte Harry und fand, dass es eine gute Ausrede für seine gegenwärtige Verfassung war.  
>Sein Blick flog zu seinem Freund, der besorgt an seinem Bett lehnte. Nein, ihm konnte er nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Schon gar nicht, dass er in wenigen Stunden mit Snape abreisen sollte, um mit diesem Mann die Winterferien zu verbringen.<br>Allein bei dieser Überlegung wurde ihm schon schlecht. Ein Gedanke, den seine sadistische Seite gern erweitern und ausbauen würde. Wie zum Beispiel: Morgens nach dem Aufstehen würde er gemeinsam mit seinem Mentor nackt im Bad stehen.  
>Dieses Bild wurde so deutlich in seiner Vorstellung, dass er abrupt vom Bett aufsprang und ins Badezimmer sauste, wo er Sekunden später über dem Toilettenbecken gebeugt stand und alles erbrach, was er an diesem Tag gegessen hatte.<p>

"Meine Fresse, hast du etwas Verdorbenes gegessen?", erkundigte sich Ron und weitete sich sichtlich an Harrys schlechtem Zustand. Darüber hinaus konnte er erkennen, dass sein Streich offenbar bereits weiter gegangen war, als er bisher angenommen hatte.  
>'Schade ist nur, dass ich nicht weiß, wie weit!'<br>Abwartend neigte er seinen Kopf und lehnte ihn an den Türrahmen, an dem er noch stand. 'Ob ich ihn beschatten soll?'  
>Für sein Ego wäre das vermutlich eine wirksame Idee. Aber aus Angst, dass er hierbei vorzeitig entdeckt werden könnte, hielt er sich zurück und genoss im Stillen seine Schadenfreude.<p>

Langsam zog sich Harry von der Toilette zurück und wischte sich fahrig mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab. Benommen hockte er einen Augenblick am Boden, bevor er sich erhob und ans Waschbecken trat, um sich frisch zu machen.  
>Beharrlich schwieg er zu Rons Frage. Er konnte ihm in diesem Fall nichts erzählen. Was würde sein Freund denken, wenn er von der neuen Regelung erfuhr, die ihn ab sofort bei einem Todesser leben ließ? Snape war zwar im Orden des Phönix, aber er trug auch das dunkle Mal und ging darüber hinaus zu den Treffen der Speichellecker des Lords.<br>'Nein, das kann ich ihm nicht antun'.  
>Als er sich schließlich aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Er sah wirklich überaus mitgenommen aus. Blasse Haut und rote Augen. Da half auch sein grimmiger Blick nichts. Na super!<br>"Man, ist mir schlecht. Ich glaube, Zabinis Fluch macht irgendetwas mit mir", murmelte er und schüttelte sich unweigerlich.  
>Erneut beugte er sich übers Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.<br>Es war nicht der Zauber des Slytherins, der ihn hatte kotzen lassen, sondern die Überlegung, dass er Snape nackt sehen würde. Oder dieser ihn.  
>Prompt schüttelte er sich abermals und konnte sich gerade noch am Waschtisch festhalten, sonst wäre er zu Boden geglitten. Seine Knie waren weich und die Vorstellung allein mit seinem Professor auf engen Raum einige Tage zu verbringen, drehte ihm den Magen um.<br>Ein flüchtiger Blick zum Klo ließ ihn wiederholt erschaudern. Alles in ihm bäumte sich gegen die Anweisung auf und doch wusste er, dass er sie einhalten musste. Von Dumbledore war keine Hilfe zu erwarten.  
>Verflucht, warum muss ich immer in Situationen geraten, aus der ich nicht allein herauskomme? Welche schlechtgelaunte Moire vermiest mir mein Weihnachtsfest? Was verdammt habe ich verbrochen, dass ich ausgerechnet mit Snape den Heiligen Abend verbringen muss?' Benommen schluckte Harry und schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf.<p>

"Dann geh doch zu Pomfrey. Sie gibt dir bestimmt etwas gegen deinen … Schwindel", merkte Ron nach einer Weile an, der ihm nicht glaubte.  
>Er hatte ihn beobachtete und den Blick im Spiegel gesehen. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht Zabinis Schuld, dass er sich hier erbrechen musste. Seine sadistische Seite in ihm freute sich über den jämmerlichen Anblick, den Harry gegenwärtig bot. Seine andere, hilfsbereite Seite jedoch ließ Gewissensbisse aufkommen. 'Bin ich zu weit gegangen?'<br>Bedenklich biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe und dachte darüber nach. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden fielen ihm wieder die brutalen Schläge von Davis ein. Sein wütender Blick und die Wörter, die er ihm an den Kopf geschleudert hatte. 'Nein, ich bin nicht zu weit gegangen! Potter soll ruhig noch einige Zeit leiden. Hoffentlich bis nach den Winterferien! Ja, genauso soll es sein!'

Irritiert hob Harry seinen Blick und sah ihn für einen Moment erwägend an. Sollte er wirklich noch einmal sein sicheres Zimmer verlassen?  
>Was, wenn er erneut Zabini über den Weg lief? Oder gar seinem Professor? Snape würde doch nur darauf lauern, um ihn zu bestrafen, weil er seine Anweisung 'in seinem Zimmer nachzudenken', nicht einhielt.<br>"Ach was. Nachher wird mir nur noch schlechter. Am besten ich leg mich wieder hin und versuche zu schlafen", antwortete er und torkelte noch immer ein wenig benommen ins Zimmer zurück, legte sich ins Bett und schloss seine Augen. Er sah nicht, wie Ron ihn beobachtete und abermals sadistisch grinste.

Weasleys Freude darüber, dass Harry sich viel lieber verkriechen wollte, als der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, konnte er kaum noch für sich behalten. Aber er musste es. Zumindest so lange, bis er endgültig aufflog.  
>"Na, wenn du meinst. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann geh ich wieder runter zu Hermine. Sie hat mich nämlich zu dir hochgeschickt, sie macht sich Sorgen", murrte er und verließ das Zimmer.<p>

Kaum war Weasley verschwunden, öffnete Harry seine Augen. Wiederholt starrte er an die Zimmerdecke. Sein Leben war im Eimer.  
>"Verdammt, warum muss das Vormundschaftsgericht auch alles neu bearbeiten? Weshalb sind die Muggel nicht mehr gut genug? Hat Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass ich in deren Haus wegen des Blutschutzes sicher sein sollte? Wieso muss ich jetzt also bei Snape leben?", flüsterte er verzweifelt, da er nicht dorthin wollte. Nüchtern schluckte er und drehte sich im Bett herum. Mit seinem Leben hadernd lenkte er seinen Blick zum Fenster, aus dem er blicklos starrte.<br>Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen. Im Grunde mochte diese Zeit, aber nicht diesmal. Dieses Mal würde er sein schlimmstes Weihnachtsfest erleben, was er bisher ertragen musste.  
>Mit dem Gedanken an seinen Professor und die kommenden Winterferien schloss er seine Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.<p>

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug für Harry.  
>Seine Sachen waren längst für die Abreise gepackt. Er hatte es heimlich gemacht, damit keiner etwas von seinen Freunden mitbekommen sollte. Ron und die anderen befanden sich um diese Zeit bereits auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. Er aber saß auf seinem Bett und wollte einfach nicht sein Zimmer verlassen. Alles in ihm wehrte sich und doch wusste er, dass er dieser vermaledeiten Anweisung nicht entfliehen konnte.<br>Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster, hinter dem ein verschneites Hogwarts lag. Warum konnte er nicht hier bleiben? So wie in all den Jahren zuvor auch?  
>Noch während er sich innerlich weigerte, einen Schritt aus dem Raum zu tun, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.<p>

Missmutig stand Severus an der offenen Tür und sah in ein Schlafzimmer, dessen rotgoldene Farben ihm den Magen umdrehte. Er wollte hier nicht sein und doch hatte er keine andere Wahl. Angewidert sah er sich im Jungenzimmer der Gryffindors um, bis er Harry hinter einem roten Bettvorhang ausmachte, der zusammengesunken aus dem Fenster starrte.  
>Einen Moment genoss er den Anblick und spürte, wie sein kaltes Herz triumphierend schneller schlug. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es dem Magier derzeit ging, denn so hatte er vor einigen Stunden auch aus dem Fenster geschaut. Zumindest so lange, bis er erkannte, welche Möglichkeiten er damit gewonnen hatte.<br>"Komm, Harry! Es hilft nicht, wenn du dich vor mir versteckst", sagte er ungewohnt mild.

Verwundert warf Harry ihm einen Blick über eine Schulter zu und nickte. Schließlich erhob er sich und schnappte seinen Koffer, den er schon mit einem Zauber hatte schrumpfen lassen, damit er ihn als Handgepäck besser tragen konnte. Zögernd griff er zu seinem schwarzen Reiseumhang und näherte sich seinem Professor, der bereits ungeduldig wartete.

"Zieh ihn über, denn es wird in der Kutsche nicht gerade warm sein!", wies Severus ihn an. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem blassen Gesicht, die roten Augen und den wirren Haarsträhnen. Sie waren so chaotisch, dass er beinahe seine Hand gehoben hätte, um sie ihm glatt zu streichen. Diese Geste konnte er gerade noch verhindern, indem er seine Hand zur Faust ballte.

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry, stellte seinen kleinen Koffer ab und warf sich den Umhang über. Anschließend griff er in seine Tasche und holte seinen warmen Gryffindorschal hervor.  
>Als er ihn um seinen Hals legte, hörte er seinen Professor angewidert schnauben. Dies ließ ihn den Blick heben. Trotzig sah er in nachtschwarze Augen, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Nur seine Mundwinkel zuckten flüchtig für ein freches Grinsen. Bevor es jedoch entdeckt wurde, drehte er sich und griff nach seinem Koffer, um ihm zu folgen.<br>Inständig hoffte er, dass er von niemand bei seiner Abreise mit Snape beobachtet wurde. Es sollte kein Schüler erfahren, dass er die Ferien dieses Mal nicht in Hogwarts blieb.  
>'Das ist so peinlich. Wenn mich jetzt meine Freunde sehen, werde ich ihren Spott oder die Verachtung bis zum Schuljahresende oder gar bis zum Abschluss meiner Schulzeit zu spüren bekommen. Warum muss es ausgerechnet Snape sein?', dachte er wiederholt verzweifelt und warf dem Mann, der vor ihm ging einen vagen Blick zu. Er streifte seinen breiten Rücken, die schwarzen Haare und den wehenden Umhang. Trocken schluckte er, als sich das Bild eines nackten Mannes vor sein geistiges Auge schob.<br>Dieser Anblick war so verstörend, dass er stolperte und mit der Stirn gegen den breiten Rücken prallte. Sein Professor war stehen geblieben, ohne dass er es realisiert hatte. 'Mein Leben ist im Eimer', fluchte er und sah hinauf in die verärgerten Gesichtszüge.  
>Zu seiner Verwunderung erhielt er keinen Tadel, dennoch murmelte er rasch eine Entschuldigung. Mit roten Wangen wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und eilte ihm nach.<p>

Vor dem Schloss angekommen, öffnete Severus zügig die Kutschentür und ließ sein Mündel einsteigen. Kaum hatte Harry auch nur den Kopf ins Innere gesteckt, vernahm er auch schon ein abfälliges Schnauben, was ihn abrupt innehalten ließ.  
>"Nun mach schon!", murrte er und platzierte eine kräftige Hand auf Harrys jungem Hintern, da der noch immer im Zugang zur Kutsche stand.<p>

"Ja, Professor!" Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und stolperte prompt hinein. Mit dem Gesicht landete er auf dem Schoß des Mannes, der abfällig geschnaubt hatte. Rasch spürte er, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sein Herz hastiger schlug. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er am Oberarm gepackt und grob weggeschupst.

"Reiß dich zusammen, Bursche!", fuhr der Mann ihn schroff an, während er ihn aus grauen Augen finster fixierte. Anschließend wandte er sich Snape zu, den er ihn nur fragend ansah.

Severus setzte sich auf seinen Platz und schloss unwirsch die Wagentür. Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Harry, der verstört auf dem Boden der Kutsche kniete. Danach sah er seinen Freund an.  
>"Kein Ton, Lucius. Ich mag es ebenfalls nicht, aber Anweisung ist Anweisung. Ich will wegen ihm nicht den Job verlieren!", knurrte er ungehalten.<br>Wiederholt flog sein Blick zu dem jungen Magier, der noch immer vor den Füßen seines Freundes kniete und offensichtlich zu verschreckt war, um sich zu bewegen. Es war ein angenehmer Anblick. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte abermals zu Lucius, der Potter nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Malfoy hob nun seinen Blick und sie sahen sich an. Die Stille wurde unterbrochen, als sich der Magier schließlich bewegte.

Peinlich berührt rappelte sich Harry vom Boden der Kutsche auf und setzte sich auf die Bank. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass er damit genau neben Malfoy saß.  
>Beschämt hatte er seinen Kopf gesenkt und wollte keinem der Männer ins Gesicht sehen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein weiterer Fahrgast die Kutsche benutzen konnte.<br>Der vermaledeite Sturz ließ ihn verlegen auf seine Oberschenkel schauen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass die Kutsche endlich abfahren möge, damit die Männer abgelenkt waren. Und genau das tat sie nun auch.  
>Vorsichtig hob er nach einer Weile seinen Blick und wunderte sich, dass Draco nicht mitfuhr. Ein Weilchen starrte er deswegen verwirrt auf den leeren Platz.<p>

Severus bemerkte den verstörten Blick und schmunzelte. "Er wird nicht mitfahren. Draco bleibt die Ferien über in Hogwarts", beantwortete er die nicht gestellte Frage.

Flüchtig blinzelte Harry und verstand noch immer nicht, weshalb sein Professor ihn mit in die Ferien nahm. Auch er hätte die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen können.  
>"Ah", sagte er nur und starrte abermals aus dem Fenster. Sein Herz schlug noch aufgeregt unter seinen Rippen und seine Hände zitterten. Ihm war speiübel.<br>Der Gedanke, dass er gegenwärtig mit zwei Todessern in einer Kutsche saß, die ihn kidnappen und zu Voldemort verschleppen konnten, verbesserte seine Lage nicht.  
>Nein, vielmehr wurde ihm noch flauer im Magen. Während er so tat, als wenn es diese beiden Männer nicht gab, wurde er von ihnen beobachtet, bis sie sich abwandten und sich angrinsten.<p>

"So, du musst also auf dieses dreiste Mündel aufpassen? Bist du sicher, dass der Brief echt ist?", erkundigte sich Lucius gedehnt, der diesen Umstand nicht glauben wollte.  
>Severus nickte und zog das besagte Schreiben, welches er Harry nicht zurückgegeben hatte, aus der Tasche.<br>Wortlos ergriff er das Schriftstück und sah noch einmal zu dem jungen Magier, der in den letzten Momenten deutlich blass geworden war.  
>Kopfschüttelnd warf er dem Professor einen Blick zu. Die Situation, in der sich sein Freund befand, war grotesk und obendrein widersinnig. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, kannte offenbar nicht die Hintergründe. Hatte gar der Lord seine Hände im Spiel?<p>

"Ja. Offensichtlich gab es da eine Neuerung, die diese leidige Veränderung herbeigeführt hat. Nun ja, es sind nur ein paar Monate, denke ich", seufzte Severus und lehnte sich auf seinem Platz zurück. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte von Lucius zu Harry, der eisern - aber mit extrem blassem Gesicht - aus dem Fenster starrte. 'Was hat ihn erschreckt, dass er so blass ist?', sinnierte er und schaute zu seinem Freund, der sich das Dokument gegenwärtig durchlas.

"Verstehe", murmelte Lucius beiläufig und musterte den Text. Einen Moment stutzte er und las den Erlass ein weiteres Mal. Abermals hielt er inne, als er die Unterschrift des amtlichen Schriftstückes las. Kurzzeitig runzelte er seine Stirn. Das war doch ein Scherz!  
>Sein Blick flog zu Severus, der ihn mahnend anstarrte. 'Was? Wusste dieser bereits davon?'<br>Prompt wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Potter, der ahnungslos in der Kutsche saß und schwieg. Rasch biss sich Lucius auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, damit er nicht laut loslachte.  
>"Hast du nachgeprüft, ob er auch tatsächlich vom Ministerium kam?", fragte er, beinahe hätte er wegen dieser Farce doch noch laut aufgelacht.<br>Doch so, wie sein Freund aussah, hatte er etwas Bestimmtes mit dem unwissenden Magier vor. Aus diesem Grund spielte er mit und war gespannt, was Severus mit dem Feind des dunklen Lords im Schilde führte.

"Wie denn? Die Zeit war zu kurz und er sieht echt aus. Glaubst du wirklich, Potter hätte aus einem unerfindlichen Grund so ein Schreiben manipuliert? So durcheinander, wie der ist?", erwiderte Severus beherrscht und deutete auf den blassen Magier. Seine Stimme ließ nicht erkennen, dass er den Brief anzweifelte.  
>Während Harry eisern aus dem Fenster starrte, sah Severus seinen Freund ernsthaft an, denn Malfoy sollte seine Erkenntnis über das Schriftstück für sich behalten. Denn so, wie sich Lucius gebarte, musste er ebenfalls den Fehler im Schreiben entdeckt haben. Etwas, das Harry noch nicht bemerkt hatte.<br>'Nicht einmal ich habe es am Anfang registriert', sinnierte er und dachte an den Vorabend der Abreise, als sich den Brief ein weiteres Mal genommen hatte, um ihn in aller Ruhe zu betrachten. Erst da war ihm etwas daran aufgefallen. Das Dokument war echt, dennoch war das Schreiben ein Fake. Dies erkannte er, als er die Unterschrift genauer angesehen hatte.  
>Mittlerweile war er neugierig, wer Potter damit hereinlegen wollte.<br>Wer auch immer es war, er nutzte diese Chance, um ihn auszuhorchen. Und womöglich auch noch etwas mehr. Noch wusste er nicht, wie weit er dieses Spiel treiben würde, denn dies hing von dem Magus ab.

"He, ich bin auch in der Kutsche!", brummte Harry mürrisch und starrte Severus ahnungslos mit einem finsteren Blick an.  
>Wie konnten diese beiden Mistkäfer nur über ihn reden, während er dabei war? So etwas mochte er ganz und gar nicht. Sie machten ihn damit zu einem Nichts, das den Mund halten sollte. Ja und Amen war erlaubt, mehr nicht. Aber nicht mit ihm, wenn er es verhindern konnte!<p>

"Ja, bist du. Und äußerst frech obendrein. Hier unterhalten sich Erwachsene, Magier, da hast du deinen vorlauten Mund zu halten", sagte Snape streng und prallte damit auf Harrys Dickköpfigkeit.

Aufgebracht knurrte Harry wegen der Zurechtweisung, presste aber seine Lippen zusammen. Aber nur kurz, denn er konnte seine Wut nicht im Zaum halten. Nicht an diesem Tag. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er geradewegs in die Hölle fuhr.  
>"Na, und? Hat keiner gesagt, dass du mich mitschleppen musst. Hättest mich ja auch in Hogwarts lassen können", motzte er bissig und sah nur wenig später in schwarze Augen, die vor Zorn frostig schauten. Sein neuer Vormund war kurz davor, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.<p>

Unvermittelt lachte Lucius leise und amüsierte sich köstlich. "Na dann, mein Freund, frohe Weihnachten mit deinem kleinen rebellischen Geschenk. Ich würde dich gern einmal besuchen und beobachten, wie ihr zwei miteinander umgeht", sagte er und brachte Severus dazu, von seinem Vorhaben mit der Ohrfeige abzusehen. Nicht nur das, nun bekam er ebenfalls von Harry zornige Blicke.  
>Sein eigener Blick glitt provozierend über den arglosen Magus, der an einem Spiel teilnahm, von dem er nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben schien. Viel zu gern wollte er erfahren, wer ihm diesen Streich spielte. Aber noch eher würde er herausbekommen, warum Severus dabei mitmachte. Was hatte sein arglistiger Freund vor, dass er diese Farce akzeptierte?<p>

"Von mir aus, komm nur. Dann habe ich wenigstens ein wenig angenehmere Abwechslung", konterte Severus und starrte Harry böse an.  
>'Wie kann er es wagen, mich vor meinem Freund zu blamieren? Ich muss ihm dringend die Leviten lesen! Und das am besten gleich, wenn wir am Ziel ankommen'.<p>

Harry machte ein verkniffenes Gesicht und starrte erneut hartnäckig aus dem Fenster. Ihm war zwar nicht egal, was die beiden Typen hinter ihm zu erzählten, aber er konnte sie eh nicht daran hindern.  
>Nach einer Weile entspannte er sich und lehnte er sich schließlich ans Kutschenfenster, wo er nur Momente darauf übernächtig seine Augen schloss. Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte er nicht so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sein Professor ab sofort sein Stiefvater war und er nicht umgebracht werden sollte, schlief wenig später ein. Allmählich sank sein Kopf zur Seite und seine Fäuste lösten sich entspannt, wobei eine Hand von seinem Schenkel rutschte.<p>

"Er ist eingeschlafen. Er ist wirklich eingeschlafen!", sagte Lucius nach einiger Zeit.  
>Er neigte sich zu Potter hinüber und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, damit er besser dessen Narbe sehen konnte. "Ich glaub es nicht, er hat nicht die geringste Angst vor uns. Ich könnte ihn schnappen und auf der Stelle zu unserem Lord bringen, er würde davon nicht einmal etwas mitbekommen", lachte er amüsiert.<p>

Severus seufzte nur. Ihm ging es nicht anders als Potter. Seit er von dem Brief wusste, hatte er kaum noch anständig schlafen können. Vor allem hatte er sich seit Stunden den Kopf zerbrochen, wer Potter diesen üblen Streich spielte. Hierbei war er alle infrage kommenden Varianten durchgegangen. Doch ihm fiel keine Person ein, der geschickt genug war, um selbst ihn für einige Zeit zum Narren zu halten.  
>Sein stiller Blick ruhte auf dem jungen Magus, der seinem Vater äußerlich sehr ähnlich war. Ihm war mit den Jahren allerdings aufgefallen, dass er sehr viel von Lily mitbekommen hatte. Etwas, das er anfänglich nicht hatte sehen wollen.<br>"Was du jedoch nicht tun wirst, Lucius, denn er gehört ohnehin bereits unserem Lord. Also lassen wir ihn noch in den Glauben, dass er sein Leben frei wählen kann." Er lenkte seinen Blick zu seinem langjährigen Freund, den er entschieden ansah. Als dieser nickte, seufzte er ein weiteres Mal.  
>Abermals betrachtete er den schlafenden Schüler, der auf seine Art fast attraktiv aussah. Abrupt hielt er inne.<br>'Was denke ich da nur? Potter ist nicht attraktiv. Eine schöne Hexe war attraktiv, aber kein frecher Bursche, den ich sich am liebsten übers Knie legen will.'  
>Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und wiederholte den letzten Gedanken. Schließlich spitzte er seine Lippen und nickte sich selbst zu.<p>

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will dir deinen Spaß nicht nehmen. Was wirst du mit ihm anstellen? Oh, sag es lieber nicht … ich kenne diesen Blick. Wenn ich richtig vermute … lösche ihm danach das Gedächtnis. Es ist sicherer!", riet Lucius.

Severus schmunzelte minimal und lehnte sich endlich entspannt zurück. Die Kutsche würde noch eine halbe Stunde fahren, bevor sie in den fahrenden Ritter umsteigen mussten. Eine halbe Stunde, in der er sich ausmalen konnte, was er alles mit seinem Geschenk anstellen wollte.  
>"Behalte den Brief und erkundige dich im neuen Jahr, von wem er verschickt worden ist. Soweit ich es in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war es eine Eule vom Ministerium, die ihn zu Potter gebracht hat. Einige Slytherins haben sie selbst gesehen. Und meine Schüler würden wegen ihm nicht lügen. ... Ich habe da so eine Vermutung, dass man ihn mit Absicht reinlegen will. ... Wie auch immer, ich mag mein Geschenk und werde es sorgfältig zu Hause auspacken", sagte Severus und leckte sich seinen trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze.<br>Ihm war schon lange nicht mehr so etwas Junges über seine Schwelle gekommen. Etwas, das er auch in der Tat genüsslich ausziehen wollte. Aber vorerst musste er ihn dahingehend dirigieren.

"Freilich", entgegnete Lucius.  
>Unerwartet fuhr die Kutsche über ein Schlagloch und ließ Harry verwirrt hochschrecken. Er richtete seine Brille, die ihm ein wenig verrutscht war und sah sich flüchtig, jedoch sehr verschlafen um, bevor er erneut seine Augen schloss. Langsam schlief er wieder ein und rutschte diesmal zur anderen Seite der Kutsche, wo Lucius saß.<br>Erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen. Doch schließlich schmunzelte er und ließ Potter bis auf seinen Schoß rutschen. Grinsend schaute er zu Severus, der ihn deswegen argwöhnisch ansah.  
>"Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Ich werde ihm nichts antun. Lass ihn schlafen und erhole dich selbst auch ein wenig. Du siehst auch aus, als hättest du die letzten Nächte ebenfalls nicht viel geschlafen."<p>

Severus brummte bloß und schloss wahrhaftig seine Augenlider. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Lucius seine Hand hob und die Brille von Harrys Nase nahm. Anschließend fuhr er behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen durch die dunklen Haarsträhnen.  
>Im Grunde müsste er dem ungehorsamen Magier böse sein, weil er wegen ihm schon so viel Ärger gehabt hatte. Aber nun, wo er ruhig auf seinem Schoß lag, konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht aufbringen. Er spürte seine Wärme und genoss das sanfte Prickeln, was dadurch erwacht war.<br>Noch während seine Hand über die schwarzen Haare glitt, musste er ans Ministerium denken, wo er von ihm die Kugel mit der Weissagung haben wollte. Potters Wut in den grünen Augen zu sehen, hatte ihm gefallen. Sehr sogar. Und nun? Nun war ihm so nah, wie noch nie zuvor. Vorsichtig neigte er sich hinunter roch sein Aftershave. Nebenbei streichelte er ihn weiter. Ein wenig beneidete er seinen Freund um diesen Magier.  
>Seufzend zog er sich zurück und lenkte seinen Blick zum Fenster, hinter dem eine verschneite Landschaft vorbeizog.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Aparecium - Kapitel 4**

Unerwünschte Gäste

Erschöpft von der langen Reise stand Harry vor einem alten, baufälligen Haus und starrte seinen Professor abwartend an. Mit trockenem Mund beobachtete er, wie sein neuer Vormund einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche zog und das Schloss entriegelte. Allein bei dem Geräusch schlug sein Herz unvermittelt schneller. Befand er sich bislang in einem Alptraum, wurde ihm nun klar, dass er hart in der Realität gelandet war.  
>Vor der Türschwelle blieb Severus unerwartet stehen und trat zur Seite. Sein Blick glitt musternd über den jungen Magier, den er die nächsten Tage beherbergen wollte. Er wusste, dass er dies nicht musste und dennoch ließ er sich auf dieses Spiel ein.<br>Seine Aufmerksamkeit verweilte an den grünen Augen, die von einer dünnen schwarzumrandeten Brille verdeckt wurden. Ein aufkommender eisiger Wind blies in das junge Gesicht und befreite die Stirn von den dunklen Haarsträhnen. Sogleich huschte sein Blick zur Narbe, die eine wichtige Bedeutung hatte. Die Kennzeichnung des dunklen Lords.  
>Als er nur wenige Sekunden darauf erneut zu seinen Augen schaute, erkannte er Unsicherheit, aber auch Enttäuschung.<br>'Hatte der Bengel etwa geglaubt, ich führe ihn in ein Schloss?', sinnierte er grimmig und fühlte sich in seinen Gefühlen verletzt. Tief atmete er ein und riss sich zusammen. Gegenwärtig war wichtig, dass sein 'Mündel' sich in Sicherheit glaubte.  
>"Betrittst du mein Haus aus freien Stücken?", fragte er beherrscht und gab den Eingang zu seinem Haus frei. Abermals glitt sein Blick betrachtend über das vom kalten Wind gerötete Gesicht, wobei er an den weichen Lippen verweilte, die momentan von einer feuchten Zungenspitze berührte wurden. Die Vorstellung, dass er damit etwas anderes ableckte, ließ ihn beinahe unangebracht seufzten. Etwas, das er gerade noch unterdrücken konnte.<p>

Verwirrt über die bizarre Frage schaute Harry zu seinem Professor, denn sein Tonfall hatte eben einen seltsamen Klang gehabt. Er spürte den Blick aus den nachtschwarzen Augen, mit denen er ganz anders als in Hogwarts angesehen wurde. Dieser war besitzergreifend und dennoch abwartend.  
>"Würdest du mich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen, wenn ich Nein sage?", erkundigte er sich und seine Stimme drückte deutlich seine Unsicherheit aus. Mit einem Heben der Augenbraue nickte er verstehend und wandte seinen Kopf. Flüchtig warf er einen Blick in einen dunklen Flur und erschauderte unwillkürlich. Trocken schluckte er, als er keine Antwort von ihm erhielt. Abermals schaute er zu ihm auf.<br>'Warum sehne ich mich jetzt nach Hogwarts? Wieso kann ich nicht einfach über die Schwelle treten und es hinter mich bringen?', sinnierte er, während er seinen Vormund mit aufgeregt schlagendem Herz ansah. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass sein Mentor gefährlich war. Und dennoch?  
>Wiederholt schielte er zum Hausflur und neigte seinen Kopf. Misstrauisch biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe und schaute erneut zu den schwarzen Augen. Abwartend stand sein Lehrmeister neben ihm. Für einen Moment verspürte er den Eindruck, dass dieser Mann überaus einsam war. Aber er konnte keine Manipulation registrieren. Nach mehreren Sekunden seufzte er leise und gab sich geschlagen.<br>"Aus freien Stücken", antwortete er schließlich und betrat das kleine Haus, welches ab sofort sein zu Hause sein sollte.  
>Der Gedanke an den Brief vom Ministerium, der seinen Meister zum Vormund bestimmte, ließ ihn erschaudern, als er in den Hausflur trat. Er hatte mit keiner Villa gerechnet, als sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Aber zu erkennen, dass sein Professor in einer heruntergekommenen Bruchbude hauste, erschreckte ihn nun doch. Womöglich hätte er sich vorher besser informieren sollen.<br>Neugierig glitt sein Blick umher, während sein Herz aufgeregt in seiner Brust hämmerte. Es setzte einen Schlag aus, als hinter seinem Rücken die Tür mit lautem Geräusch verriegelt wurde.  
>Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und war sich bewusst, dass er nun mit diesem finster wirkenden Mann allein war. Was ihn jedoch verstörte, waren die Blicke. Sie waren nicht mehr kalt und abweisend, sondern brannten über seinen Körper hinweg. Deutlich konnte er ihre Wärme spüren. Sie leckte förmlich über seine Haut und hinterließ ein feines Kribbeln.<br>'Was zur Hölle, geht hier vor sich?', überlegte er und warf seinem Meister einen scheuen Blick zu. Rasch drehte er ihm den Rücken zu, sodass Snape nicht erkannte, wie verwirrt er im Moment war.  
>Langsam löste er seinen Schal und knöpfte seinen Mantel auf. Die aufsteigende Wärme, die durch seine Unsicherheit und die sengenden Blicke seines Meisters verursacht wurde, ließ ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen im Hausflur stehen. Seine Finger zitterten, als er die ersten Knöpfe öffnete. Er schluckte seinen Speichel hinunter und schaute abermals nach ihm.<p>

"Klein, fein und unauffällig. Das wolltest du doch wissen, oder? Mehr brauche ich nicht. Also behalt deine Weisheiten für dich!", murrte Severus gereizt, da er mit einer abfälligen Bemerkung rechnete. Mit einem rasselnden Geräusch verriegelte er die Haustür.  
>Jetzt war Potter in seinem Reich, wo er ihm gehorchen musste. Womöglich hatte der Bengel es noch nicht bemerkt, aber ab sofort konnte er ihm nicht mehr entwischen. Schon bald würde er sein widerspenstiges Geschenk enthüllen und sich an ihm laben. Sein Blick glitt langsam an ihm herunter. Er verbarg nicht, was er dachte. Als er von Neuem in die grünen Augen schaute, hatten sich Harrys Wangen nicht nur vom eisigen Wind gerötet. 'Ah, er hat also verstanden.'<p>

"Mir gefällt es jedenfalls", antwortete Harry leise und schloss gleich darauf seinen vorlauten Mund. Entschuldigend sah er zu ihm auf. "Ups", grinste er verlegen und wurde prompt noch röter.  
>Der Mann brachte ihn gegenwärtig total aus seinem Gleichgewicht. Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen, in denen er sich - seit dem Betreten des Hauses - verlieren wollte, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Noch nie zuvor hatte dieser Mann ihn auf diese Weise angesehen. In ihm wuchs ein Wunsch, dem er nicht nachgeben durfte. Allerdings war die Vorstellung, dass dieser Mann im Grunde auch eine andere Seite hatte, zum Greifen nah.<p>

Severus brummte nur und schob seinen Umhang von den Schultern. Er war von der Reise übermüdet und wollte sonst, wenn er nach Hause kam, nur noch seine Ruhe haben. Doch an diesem Abend war es anders. Diesmal hatte er noch ein schwarzhaariges Problem mit grünen Augen, die ihn unschuldig ansahen.  
>Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er ihm beibringen, was er von ihm wollte? Sollte es noch an diesem Abend geschehen oder würde er ihm einen Tag Zeit geben? 'Nein, bestimmt nicht!'<br>Als sein Umhang am Haken hing, wandte er sich abermals zu ihm um.  
>Was seine Augen erblickten, ließ ihm unvermittelt den Atem stocken. Seine Haut kribbelte und seine Gier verlangte, dass er sich nehmen sollte, was er gegenwärtig ansah. Seine Vernunft jedoch kühlte sein hitziges Gemüt ab.<br>"Als Erstes werde ich dir zeigen, wo du schlafen wirst. Richte dich ein, während ich dafür sorge, dass wir zu Abendessen können", entschied er mit beherrschtem Tonfall.

"Ja, Sir", murmelte Harry, griff nach dem Koffer und folgte dem Mann die Treppe zur oberen Etage hinauf.  
>Das Haus roch muffig und machte deutlich, dass über Monate hinweg kein Mensch hier war. Momentan fühlte er sich allerdings paradoxerweise wie bei den Dursleys. Sogar die Stufen knarrten beim Betreten. Wieder etwas, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Entschlossen langte er nach dem Geländer und zog sich nach oben. Auch er war von der Reise müde und wollte viel lieber sich in ein Bett legen und bis zum anderen Morgen schlafen, als sich hinterher mit seinem Meister an einen Tisch zu setzen.<br>Seine Aufmerksamkeit war anfangs stur auf die Stufen gerichtet, dadurch gewahrte er nicht, wohin er geführt wurde. Doch irgendetwas ließ seinen Blick anheben und er starrte direkt auf Snapes Hinterteil, welches von einer dunklen Hose verdeckt wurde. Sofort fiel ihm sein Traum aus der Kutsche ein, aus dem er von Lucius Malfoy gerissen worden war. Unangenehm berührt hatte er erkennen müssen, dass er bei diesem Todesser auf den Oberschenkeln geschlafen hatte.  
>'Das war so verdammt peinlich! Seltsam ist nur, dass ich - bis auf den erotischen Traum - wunderbar geschlafen habe. So, wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr.'<br>Als ihm klar wurde, dass er noch immer das Gesäß seines Meisters anstarrte, schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter und schaute rasch zu den Trittflächen. Seine Ohren brannten mittlerweile und sein Herz hatte sich für einen heftigen Beat entschlossen.

Wenige Momente später zeigte Severus ihm ein kleines Zimmer in der Mansarde.  
>"Hier. Ich denke, es sollte alles vorhanden sein. Wenn noch etwas fehlt, dann sag es mir. Wie du sehen kannst, bin ich nicht auf Gäste eingestellt … schon gar nicht auf etwaige Magier, die ich zum Mündel bekomme", erklärte er und deutete auf das Innere des Raumes.<br>Sein Blick war auf Harry gerichtete, der, wenn er ins Zimmer wollte, sich an ihm vorbeidrängen musste. Er beabsichtigte ihn zu berühren, ersehnte es sogar ihn auf diese Weise zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen. Was immer ihn dazu bewog, Lilys Sohn auf diese Art zu reizen, es gefiel ihm. Sein Vorhaben, sein Geschenk langsam auszupacken, war unterwegs in der Kutsche zu einem begierigen Wunsch angewachsen. Der erotische Traum, den er nach der Abreise hatte, brachte ihn auf die waghalsige Idee, den naiven Magus zu schnappen und rücklings aufs Bett zu werfen. In seinem Traum hatte er ihn vor Lust stöhnen hören und seine Finger um sein Geschlecht gefühlt. Warme Finger und ein saugender Mund. Es war die freche Zunge, die ihn schlussendlich hatte erwachen lassen. Nur um festzustellen, dass Potter leise schniefend auf Lucius Schenkeln schlief und seinen Namen auf den Lippen flüsterte. Etwas, was seinen Freund überaus amüsiert hatte.  
>"Was ist? Steht dir das Zimmer nicht an?", knurrte er, um sich selbst aus seinen erotischen Fantasien zu lösen.<br>Mittlerweile lechzte er nach seiner Berührung, sodass seine Gier sein Geschlecht vor Lust zucken ließ. Seine abweisende Art konnte er in der Nähe seines Geschenks nicht länger aufrechterhalten. Zu erotisch war seine Vorstellung, was er mit ihm anstellen wollte. Beinahe hätte er laut gestöhnt, nur weil er sich vorgestellte, wie Potter unter ihm liegen würde.  
>Mit den Jahren war er ein Meister im Verbergen von Gefühlen geworden, wodurch sein Gast nur ahnungslos ins Zimmerinnere schaute. Seine dunklen Augen, die seinem Handeln folgten, strahlten wie immer eine Unnahbarkeit aus, die seine wahren Emotionen verbargen. Und das, während seine Begierde ihm erotische Ideen zuflüsterte.<p>

Neugierig blickte Harry hinein und nickte verstehend. Ein altes Bett. Schön breit und vor allem gemütlich. Dazu ein altertümlicher Bauernschrank und ein Tisch mit Stuhl. Mehr brauchte er auch nicht.  
>"Es sieht gut aus. Mehr brauche ich nicht", sagte er leise und sprach damit seinen Gedanken aus.<br>Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Meister, der offenbar wartete, dass er endlich das Zimmer betrat. Allerdings schien er nicht die Absicht zu haben, ihm vorher aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn er also die Kammer betreten wollte, musste er ihn unweigerlich berühren. Dieser Gedanke ließ seine sprichwörtlichen Schmetterlinge im Bauch euphorisch umherwirbeln.  
>Sein Nacken verspannte sich, als er dagegen ankämpfte. Während sein Herz aufgeregt bis zum Hals schlug, versuchte er eher unbeteiligt zu erscheinen. Innständig hoffte er, dass sein Professor nichts von seinen Gefühlen mitbekam.<br>Der Blick in den schwarzen Augen wurde fordernder, also riss sich er zusammen und betrat schließlich das Zimmer.  
>Wie vorausgesehen berührte er seinen Vormund mit seiner Schulter. Prompt durchzuckte ihn ein Stromschlag. So heftig, dass ihm beinahe sein Koffer aus der Hand gelitten wäre. Benommen schloss er für einen winzigen Moment seine Augenlider und atmete tief durch. Fehler. Grober Fehler!<br>Zwangsläufig roch er dabei Snapes Aftershave und nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Daraufhin erschauderte er unweigerlich und spürte, wie sich seine Sinne auf diesen Mann konzentrierten. Sein Körper reagierte feurig, sodass seine Erregung noch weiter zunahm. Rasch schob er sich an ihm vorbei und löste somit ihren Kontakt. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, lief er zu dem einzigen Tisch und wuchtete seinen Koffer darauf. Sein Blick flog zum Fenster. Neugierig, was dahinter zu sehen war, lief er hin und schaute erwartungsvoll hinaus. Leider gab es nur wenig zu sehen.

Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, war Snape verschwunden. Verwirrt starrte er einen Augenblick lang zur Tür, dann zog er endlich seinen Umhang aus. Die plötzliche Leere im Zimmer ließ ihn erschaudern. Mit einem Mal gewahrte er, wie kalt der Raum war. Sein Blick flog zum Kamin, in dem kein Feuer brannte.  
>Sekundenlang starrte er ihn an, bis er schließlich zu seinem Zauberstab griff und ein mittleres Feuer entfachte. Anschließend setzte er sich auf das Bett, in dem er die nächsten Tage schlafen sollte.<br>Seufzend ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und schloss seine Augenlider. Die Berührung mit Snape war überaus seltsam gewesen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit ihm in Kontakt kam, aber dafür war es dieses Mal sehr Intensivste.  
>Bei einer Zurechtweisung nach dem Unterricht hatte sein Professor ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und mahnende Worte gesprochen. Es war jedoch diese Berührung, die ihn anschließend für einige Stunden verstört durch die Gänge hat laufen lassen. Bei diesem Kontakt war etwas passiert, das ihn noch mehr verwirrte. Was ihn erregt hatte und dick werden ließ.<br>Leise lachte er, wobei es kein erfreutes Lachen war. Seufzend hob Harry seine Hand und nahm die Brille von seiner Nase, um sich danach die Augen zu reiben. Mental versuchte er sich zu beherrschen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Es war vergebens, denn der erotische Traum aus der Kutsche drang in sein Bewusstsein und zeigte ihm deutlich, wonach er sich insgeheim sehnte.  
>Die Überlegung, sich nach seinem Professor zu sehnen, brachte sein Herz ins Stolpern. Stimmte das wirklich, was er gerade dachte? Weshalb stieß es ihn nicht mehr ab, wenn er ihn im Unterricht von oben herab ansah? Warum wurde er nicht mehr wütend wie früher?<br>"Du machst dir nur etwas vor!", tadelte er sich selbst. Müde gähnte er und wollte am liebsten liegenbleiben, doch ein knarrendes Geräusch sagte ihm, dass Snape zurückgekommen war.

"Hier ist frische Bettwäsche. Ich schätze, du bist alt genug, um das allein zu schaffen", sagte Severus und war bis zum Bett gelaufen.  
>Sein Blick wanderte über sein Geschenk des Ministeriums, bis er zu seinem Gesicht kam. Noch hatte Harry die Augenlider geschlossen, die sich aber nun langsam öffneten und er ihn müde ansah. Er hatte die Brille abgenommen, wodurch seine grünen Augen deutlich zu sehen waren.<br>Still musterte er den jungen Magier. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er den Eindruck, als könnte er Sehnsucht in den Augen lesen. Verwundert über diesen Gedanken, hob er eine Augenbraue.

"Ja, sicher. Kein Problem", antwortete Harry rasch, rappelte sich auf, um die Bettwäsche entgegenzunehmen.  
>Schweigend wurde ihm der Stapel gereicht. Doch kaum griff er danach, berührte er unabsichtlich die Finger. Es war ein Touchieren und nicht gewollt. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück und schaute verlegen zum Bett, auf dem er eben noch in lasziver Pose gelegen hatte. Prompt schoss ihm die Röte über den Hals hinauf in seine Wangen.<br>"Danke", fügte er hinzu und musste erkennen, dass er das kleine Wort nur mühsam aussprechen konnte. Er hob seinen Kopf und begegneten dem Blick aus den nachtschwarzen Augen. Abermals geriet sein Herz ins Trudeln. Ihm war, als wäre er eben wie eine Beute angeschaut worden. Deutlich spürte er das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken und die Gänsehaut, die er bei seinem dunklen Blick bekam.  
>Benommen wandte er sich ab, damit sein Professor seine Verwirrung nicht bemerkte. Zumal er sich momentan fühlte, als wäre er in der Höhle des Löwen und er eine verletzte Gazelle. Und ja, er würde diesem Mann nicht entkommen.<br>Unweigerlich musste er bei diesem Gedanken keuchen. Aber es verließ nur ein mürrischer Ton seinen Mund.

"Ich bin unten in der Küche", sagte Snape schließlich und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
>Ihm war seine angespannte Haltung nicht entgangen. So wie der entsetzte Blick, mit dem er kurz danach vor ihm zurückgeschreckt war.<br>'Ist mein Verlangen nach ihm so offensichtlich?' Wut stieg in ihm auf, weil er glaubte, sein Vorhaben ruiniert zu haben. 'Verdammt, das darf nicht passieren!'  
>Noch einmal warf er ihm einen Blick über seine Schulter zu und betrachtete seinen jungen Gast, wie er mit zitternden Händen das Bett bezog. Hände, die er gern auf seinem Körper spüren wollte. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte. Einen, der mit Erfolg gekrönt war.<p>

Überrascht wegen der rauen Stimme, hob Harry seinen Blick.  
>"Oh. Okay. Ich beziehe das Bett und komme dann runter, Sir", antwortete er rasch, nachdem er begriff, was sein Meister zu ihm gesagt hatte.<p>

Severus nickte knapp und verließ das Zimmer. Seine Gedanken kreisten im Augenblick nur um den Magier, der zuvor dösend auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Wobei sich seine Betrachtung auf die Haarsträhnen richtete, die seine unbezogene Bettdecke berührten. Beinahe hätte er sich bei diesem reizvollen Anblick vorgebeugt, um diese schwarzen Haare zu berühren. Aber auch nur, weil er erfahren wollte, wie sie sich zwischen seinen Fingern anfühlten. Die Vorstellung ihn dabei begehrlich im Arm zu halten, erregte sein Verlangen von Neuem.  
>'Was ist nur mit mir los? Warum kann ich mich bei seinem Anblick nicht beherrschen? Verflucht, im Unterricht kann ich es doch auch!', sinnierte er gereizt und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Mürrisch presste er seine Lippen zusammen und brummte ungehalten. Er musste zusehen, dass er seine Kontrolle zurückerhielt. Sie waren gerade erst angekommen, er hatte also noch genügend Zeit, sich ihm zu widmen.<br>'Hier kann er mir nicht davonlaufen. Und wenn doch?' Nachdenklich zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. 'Ich muss ihm Grenzen setzen!'  
>Ein Schmunzeln ließ seine Mundwinkel sadistisch zucken. Es war nur flüchtig. Es verschwand prompt, als es unerwartet laut an seiner Haustür klopfte. Wer mochte das um diese Zeit sein? Er hatte niemand - außer Lucius - berichtet, dass er nach Hause fahren wollte. Verärgert wegen dieser unerfreulichen Störung öffnete er die Tür nur einen kleinen Spalt. Zumal er nicht gewillt war, den Gast in sein Haus zu lassen. Überrascht starrte er auf zwei verhüllte Gestalten, von der momentan eine die Kapuze herunternahm.<p>

"Narzissa! Welch angenehme Überraschung", sagte er spöttisch und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, damit das Licht aus dem Flur auf seine unwillkommenen Gäste fiel.

"Severus", flüsterte sie nervös und spielte am Saum ihrer dunklen Robe. "Kann ich dich sprechen? Es ist dringend!"

"Natürlich", erwiderte er knapp und trat zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnte.  
>Sein Blick glitt zu der anderen Person, die er erst jetzt erkannte. Was sollte dieser späte Besuch? Sekundenlang musterte er Bellatrix, die noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Sie wollte ihn noch nicht einmal anschauen, als sie Narzissa folgte. Erst als er die Tür schloss, schob sie ihre Kapuze vom Kopf.<p>

"Snape", sagte Bellatrix kühl, als sie sich flüchtig zu ihm umdrehte. Dabei glitt ihre Betrachtung misstrauisch über den Mann, der vor ihr stand. Sie mochte ihn nicht. Hatte ihn zu keiner Zeit ausstehen können. Eine Abneigung, die sich auch in ihren Augen widerspiegelte.

"Bellatrix", antwortete er und zeigte ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln. Ihm schwante einiges, vor allem da Lestrange mitgekommen war. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry oben in seinem Zimmer blieb, damit er diesen Besuch nicht mitbekam. Er konnte ihn jetzt wirklich nicht hier unten gebrauchen. Aus diesem Grund ließ er die Tür geräuschvoll zuschnappen. Dennoch warf er einen besorgten Blick zur Treppe hinauf, bevor er sich wieder den beiden Hexen widmete. Er führte sie in sein kleines Wohnzimmer, das noch nicht geheizt war.

"Ich war nicht auf euch vorbereitet. Wie ihr bemerkt, kommt ihr überaus ungünstig", sagte er frostig, während er mental ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte. Ein weiterer Zauber sorgte für behagliche Raumluft, die gleich darauf leicht nach Zitronengras duftete.  
>Er mochte diesen Duft, der bisher stets für Entspannung sorgte.<p>

Unsicher sah sich Narzissa im Zimmer um. Sie hatte Severus bislang nur selten besucht, dennoch war sie immer aufs Neue erstaunt, wie viele Bücher der kleine Raum beherbergen konnte. Es waren gebrauchte Folianten, die zum großen Teil einen schwarzen oder braunen Einband besaßen. Manche von ihnen verfügten über goldene Lettern.

"Setz dich doch", wandte sich Severus an Lucius' Ehefrau und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf sein Sofa.  
>Mit zitternden Händen nahm Narzissa ihren Umhang ab und legte ihn über eine Lehne, anschließend setzte sie sich und schob ihre zitternden Hände in den Schoß.<br>Bellatrix blieb neben ihrer Schwester stehen und schaute unbehaglich drein.  
>Einen Moment betrachtete Severus den unerwünschten Besuch und ließ sich seufzend in den Sessel nieder. Ihm war bewusst, dass Narzissa ihn unverwandt anschaute. Etwas, das er bisher stets genoss. Er glaubte zuweilen, dass sie ihn auf ihre Weise begehrte. Ab und an kam in ihm der Verdacht auf, dass sie Gefühle für ihn besaß. Mehr als erlaubt war.<br>Dieses Mal war ihr Blick jedoch anders. Er drückte deutlich ihr Unbehagen aus, was durch ihre angespannte Haltung und die zitternden Hände unterstrichen wurde. Seine Wachsamkeit wuchs noch weiter an, als er Bellatrix flüchtig musterte.  
>"Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er schließlich, weil er die Hexen so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Haus haben wollte.<br>Was auch immer sie um diese Stunde begehrten, ihm war der Besuch absolut unpassend. Gerade erst hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie er sich seinem Geschenk nähern konnte und schon wurde er in seinem Vorhaben gestört.  
>Allerdings wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Anliegen durchaus dringend war. Sein Blick wanderte erneut zu Bellatrix, die ihn weiterhin reserviert anstarrte. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und widmete sich abermals Narzissa, die äußerst nervös war.<p>

"Wir … wir sind allein, nicht wahr?", fragte Narzissa leise.  
>Sie hoffte inständig, dass Severus keinen weiteren Gast im Haus hatte. Sie wollte ihn allein sprechen. Ihr Anliegen war ohnehin schon heikel genug. Trotzdem hatte sie es nicht gekonnt und ihre Schwester gebeten, sie zu begleiten. Unbehaglich betrachtete sie Severus, der offensichtlich mit ihrem Besuch nicht einverstanden war. Dies machte er mit seinen frostigen Blicken überaus deutlich, wodurch sie sich erwünscht fühlte. Aber darum konnte sie sich jetzt nicht kümmern.<p>

"Natürlich nicht. Mein 'Mündel' ist hier ... Aber ich glaube, das zählt womöglich nicht", erwiderte Severus leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Zimmertür, hinter der seit einigen Momenten sein junger Magier stand. Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Hexen einen Blick auf seinen Gast frei.  
>"Wie du bemerkt hast, Harry, wir haben Gäste. ... Wenn ich vorstellen darf? Narzissa Malfoy und … Bellatrix dürfte dir ja bekannt sein", sagte er und hob eine Hand, mit dem Ziel, dass Harry näher kommen sollte.<br>Beide Hexen starrten den jungen Mann an, der nur im Pullover, einer dunklen Jeans und Pantoffeln hereinkam.  
>Die Stille, die dadurch augenblicklich im Zimmer herrschte, war so erdrückend, dass Harry kein Wort herausbrachte. Nein, vielmehr tat es sein Magen, der aus Protest laut knurrte.<br>"Ah, entschuldigt mich. Wir sind eben erst angekommen." Rasch erhob sich Severus aus seinem Sessel.  
>Ihm war dieses Geräusch des knurrenden Magens überaus willkommen, da er damit einen Grund bekam, die Wohnstube zu verlassen. Er berührte Harry sacht an der Schulter. "Komm mit", sagte er und führte ihn in die Küche.<p>

"Du musst leider ohne mich anfangen. Dort im Küchenschrank findest du alles, was du für ein Abendessen brauchst", erklärte Severus und deutete auf den Schrank. Er öffnete eine der Schranktüren und präsentierte genügend Lebensmittel, die er bereits vor einer Woche gekauft und deponiert hatte.  
>Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und musterte den jungen Magus, der gegenwärtig mit verkniffenem Mund in seiner Küche stand. Sein Mündel war also genauso erschrocken, wie er, dass sich momentan unliebsame Gäste im Wohnzimmer befanden.<br>Vermutlich aber auch deswegen, wer diese Besucher waren. Ihm war deutlich anzumerken, dass er damit nicht einverstanden war, dass sie jetzt gestört wurden.

"Ja, Sir. Professor soll ich eine warme Mahlzeit zubereiten?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
>Im Schrank hatte er Eier und Schinken entdeckt. Beim Anblick dieser Lebensmittel war ihm eine Idee gekommen, was er für ihn kochen könnte. Sein Ansinnen, ihm zeigen zu wollen, dass er noch etwas anderes konnte, als Zaubertränke zu brauen, ließ sein Herz aufgeregt schlagen.<br>Mit einem Mal wollte er sich unbedingt beweisen. Dass sein Mentor plötzlich Besuch bekommen hatte, sagte ihm überhaupt nicht zu. Schon gar nicht, da es sich dabei um zwei Hexen handelte.  
>Das Gefühl, welches momentan in ihm aufstieg, ließ ihn hippelig werden. Doch schon einen Augenblick später wurde es durch Wut ausgetauscht, als er die Stimme einer Frau vernahm.<br>Irritiert blinzelte er und wandte seinen Kopf zur offenen Tür. Nebenbei ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und wünschte, dass der Besuch rasch ging. In seiner aufsteigenden Eifersucht wollte er seinen Professor mit niemand teilen. Unwirsch biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, damit er nicht noch etwas Törichtes wegen der Hexen sagte.

Einen Moment lang starrte Severus ihn überrascht an, bis er schließlich seufzte.  
>"Mach, wie du denkst. Ich muss mich jetzt um meinen Besuch kümmern."<br>Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, hob er seine Hand und berührte ihn leicht mit den Fingerknöcheln an der Wange. Er rechnete damit, dass Harry zurückschreckte. Aber das tat er nicht.  
>Grüne Augen sahen ihn an und er konnte Unsicherheit in ihnen erkennen. Sein Daumen glitt zu den weichen Lippen, die er vorher nur betrachtet hatte.<br>Die Zeit stand plötzlich still. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihm, während seine Daumenkuppe gegen die Unterlippen drückte.  
>Noch immer zog sich sein 'Geschenk' nicht zurück, sondern stand still vor ihm und wartete. Keiner von ihnen wollte den Blickkontakt unterbrechen.<br>'Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass mein Präsent gar nicht mehr abgeneigt ist, mit mir einige Tage zu verbringen? Ich sollte es testen.'  
>Er ging einen Schritt weiter, indem er sich vorneigte und mit seinem warmen Atem Harrys Ohr streifte, der dadurch unweigerlich erschauderte.<br>"Bleib in der Küche!", raunte er gebietend.  
>Er ließ einen magischen Befehl in seiner Stimme einfließen, während er Harrys Aftershave roch. "Komm nicht noch einmal in die Wohnstube." Er zog er sich zurück und nahm seine Hand von der Schulter, die er vorübergehend festgehalten hatte. "Wirst du mir gehorchen?", erkundigte er sich fordernd.<br>Daraufhin konnte Harry nur nicken, nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen. Zufrieden nickte Severus und lief zur Tür, um zu seinem Besuch zurückzukehren.  
>Noch bevor er die Tür erreichte, knurrte seinem jungen Gast abermals der Magen. Er musste unweigerlich schmunzeln und warf ihm erneut einen Blick zu. Verlegen stand Harry in seiner Küche und senkte gegenwärtig wie ein kleiner Junge seinen Kopf. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Aparecium - Kapitel 5 **

**Schwerer dunkelroter Wein**

Im Wohnzimmer sah sich Severus zwei verärgerten Hexen gegenüber, wobei Bellatrix ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Er beachtete diese Frau nicht weiter, sondern lief zu einem kleinen Tisch und goss sich Whisky in ein Glas, mit dem er anschließend zum Sessel zurückging.  
>"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sein Besuch so schnell als möglich sein Haus verließ, damit er sich endlich um Harry kümmern konnte. Ruhig nippte er an seinem Getränk, während er sich fragte, was die Frauen eigentlich von ihm wollten.<p>

"Seit wann musst du für diesen Balg sorgen?", schoss Bellatrix und sah ihn aufgebracht an. Severus trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und seufzte, schnippte mit den Fingern und schon schwebte vor Narzissa ein Glas mit Elfenwein. Dankend nahm sie das Glas entgegen, während Bellatrix leer ausging. Sie hätte unabhängig davon erst fragen und ihn darum bitten müssen.

"Seit ein paar Tagen. Ist das denn wichtig? Ich bewache ihn ohnehin bereits viele Jahre. Was regst du dich auf? Ihr kennt euch doch längst", sagte Severus aalglatt und lächelte Bellatrix zu. Diese schnaubte abfällig und schaute rasch zu ihrer Schwester, die sich eisern an ihrem Glas festhielt. Narzissa wirkte blass und in sich gekehrt. Sie schwieg beharrlich, obwohl sie kaum ihre zitternden Hände beruhigen konnte.

"Auf den dunklen Lord!", sagte Severus unvermittelt und erhob sein Glas.  
>Narzissa folgte seinem Beispiel, während er sie mit seinen schwarzen, emotionslosen Augen beobachtete. Genüsslich glitt sein kalter Blick über die zierliche blonde Frau vor ihm. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was sie an seinem Freund gefunden hatte, dass sie bei ihm geblieben war. Lucius war ein grober Kerl, der es liebte, wenn er andere unterdrücken konnte. Sollte das der Grund für ihren Besuch sein? Er hatte ihre Nervosität bemerkt und war aufmerksam.<br>Im Moment war Harry zu beschäftigt, um an seiner Tür zu lauschen. Aber wie lange? Sein widerspenstiges Geschenk war viel zu neugierig. Im Augenblick hantierte er in der Küche, was ihn mental schmunzeln ließ.  
>Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Narzissa, die ihr Glas hastig leerte. Amüsiert darüber beugte er sich vor und füllte es ihr ein weiteres Mal. Gleich darauf leerte sie auch dieses, als sie den Blick hob, sah sie ihn eindringlich an.<p>

"Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich um diese Stunde hierher gekommen bin, aber ich musste es einfach tun. Ich muss mit dir reden, denn du bist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der mir noch helfen kann."  
>Severus nickte bedächtig. Unvermittelt hob er seine Hand, damit sie schweigen sollte. Nur einige Sekunden später erschien Harry.<p>

"Sir, ich kann das Salz nicht finden", grinste Harry unschuldig und biss sich, bei dem finsteren Blick von Bellatrix, auf die Unterlippe.

"Im rechten Schrank, gleich neben der Tür, in einem weißen Säckchen", antwortete Severus ruhig. Es hatte wirklich nicht lange gedauert, bis sein neugieriger Bursche lauschen kam. Mental musste er schmunzeln, denn sein Geschenk war einfach zu berechenbar geworden.

"Danke, Sir", sagte Harry rasch und verschwand schnell.  
>Einen Moment wartete Severus noch, dann wandte er sich wieder an Narzissa, die durch diese Störung noch unruhiger geworden war. Bellatrix jedoch war drauf und dran in die Küche zu eilen und einen Mord zu begehen.<p>

"Das wirst du unterlassen, Bellatrix. Er gehört dem dunklen Lord! Nur er entscheidet, was aus ihm wird. Also, beruhige deine hitzige Natur. Er wird uns nicht mehr stören … Schau nicht so entgeistert, ihm fehlte wirklich das Salz. Jedenfalls für das Gericht, was er zubereiten will. ... Also, wo waren wir, bevor wir unterbrochen wurden?", nahm er das Thema abermals auf und wandte sich Lucius' Frau zu, die nun noch blasser wirkte.  
>Für einen kurzen Moment nahm er den Gestank von Angst wahr, der von ihr herüberwehte und den süßlichen Duft ihres Parfüms verdrängte. Er blinzelte nicht, als er sie musterte, wie eine Laborratte. Mit Leichtigkeit drang er in ihr Denken ein und suchte nach dem Grund ihres Besuches. Severus war sich nun sicher, dass ihr Problem nichts mit Lucius zu tun hatte.<p>

Nur Sekunden später zuckte Narzissa erschrocken zurück. Zitternd holte sie Luft und drehte das leere Glas unruhig zwischen ihren kalten Fingern. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich mit ihm darüber reden durfte. Doch was konnte sie als Mutter anderes tun? Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. "Severus, ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein. Mir wurde sogar befohlen mit niemand zu reden, aber -", begann sie, wurde aber abrupt streng unterbrochen.

"Dann solltest du deinen Mund halten! Du kannst es nicht tun. Nicht jetzt, wo der Bengel in meinem Haus ist und alles erfahren kann!", fauchte Lestrange ihr nervöse Schwester an, die unter ihren harschen Worten noch mehr zusammenzuckte.

"Wie meinst du das, Bellatrix? Der 'Bengel' ist mein Mündel. Ich werde durchaus in der Lage sein, ihn nur das wissen zu lassen, was gut für ihn ist", sagte Severus verschlagen und neigte charmant seinen Kopf.  
>Er mochte es, wenn er diese Hexe ärgern konnte. Mental stellte er sich vor, wie er sie an eine kalte Kerkerwand in Ketten legen wollte, um ihr hinterher genüsslich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Sie sollte bei Bewusstsein sein, wenn er sie mit einem Zauber auspeitschte, bis ihr rotes, warmes Blut zu sehen war.<br>Seine sadistische Seite reckte den Kopf und lechzte nach Taten. Um ihr zu frönen, schickte er Bella mittels nonverbalem Zauber seine boshafte Vision.

Für einen Augenblick wurden Bellatrix Augen größer und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Ihr Blick wurde verkniffen. "Ich traue dir nicht, Snape. Und das weißt du ganz genau!", spie sie schließlich argwöhnisch aus.

"Ah, aber ich glaube, Narzissa möchte etwas von mir. Du hättest nicht mitkommen sollen, wenn du anderer Meinung bist", entgegnete Severus gelassen und bemaß sie mit einem hämischen Lächeln.

"Ich muss meine Schwester vor einer Dummheit beschützen", fauchte Bellatrix und zeigte offen, dass sie ihn verabscheute. Severus nickte nur zu dieser einfältigen Geste. Etwas anderes hätte er auch nicht von ihr erwartet.

"Wie auch immer. Wir sollten unser Gespräch nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Was möchtest du, Narzissa?", fragte Severus und nahm unvermittelt das Gesprächsthema wieder auf, doch abermals funkte Bellatrix dazwischen.

"Wie kannst du nur so gelassen hier sitzen und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert? Und was ist mit dem Bengel in deiner Küche? Warum liegt er nicht längst vor dem dunklen Lord und bettelt um Gnade?", fuhr Lestrange ihn verärgert an.

Genüsslich trank Severus etwas von seinem Whisky und sah sie danach beherrscht an. "Weil, wie eben schon erwähnt, besagter Bengel mein Mündel ist. Darüber hinaus bin ich seit über sechzehn Jahre sein Wächter. Der Lord hat sich nie über meine Arbeit beschwert. Bislang ist er äußerst zufrieden. Gerade jetzt, wo der Magier ihm so wichtig ist. Aus diesem Grund unterlasse ich alles, was unseren Lord verärgert. Während ich unter Dumbledores Obhut stehe, werde ich es auch tunlichst bleiben lassen, meinen Status als Spion zu offenbaren. Und nun Schluss mit der Debatte. ... Was wollt ihr um diese Zeit hier? Beeilt euch, denn mein Mündel wird nicht ewig in der Küche beschäftigt sein. Das Essen ist sicherlich bald fertig, was er mir soeben zubereitet." Seine Worte duldeten keine Widerrede. Sie machten aber auch deutlich, dass ihr Besuch überaus unwillkommen war.

"Du willst nur davon ablenken, um nicht zu sagen, warum dieser kleine Bastard nicht längst von dir liquidiert worden ist!", knurrte Bellatrix boshaft und krallte ihre Finger in die Lehne des Sofas. Sie scherte sich einen Dreck um diesen Mann und seine Wünsche. Sie wollte Antworten, und zwar hier und jetzt!

Betont beherrscht schaute Severus ihr zu. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie ihm lästig. An ihrer Haltung konnte er unmissverständlich erkennen, dass sie noch lange nicht aufgeben wollte. Womöglich hätte er Harry vorher mit einem Schlafzauber belegen sollen, um mehr Zeit für die Hexen zu haben.  
>'Ja, vielleicht. Doch dann wäre mein Spaß um Stunden verschoben worden. Nein, es war genauso richtig, wie es war', überlegte er grimmig.<br>"Wenn ich das getan hätte, dann hätte der dunkle Lord nicht dessen Blut nehmen können, um wieder mächtig zu werden", entgegnete er schließlich geduldig.

"Du behauptest also, du hättest vorausgesehen, dass der Lord den Jungen braucht?", höhnte sie herablassend. Sie ärgerte sich, weil sie spürte, wie Snape sich über sie lustig machte. Sie hörte sein hämisches Lachen aus den Worten heraus.

"Ich behaupte gar nichts. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was der Lord von ihm wollte. Der Lord bedauert auch nicht, dass Potter überlebt hat. Jedenfalls tat er es nicht, bis ich mit ihm von Hogwarts abgereist bin. Natürlich ist unser Lord unterrichtet, dass sich Harry in meinem Haus befindet", erwiderte er gefasst, obwohl ihm diese Hexe allmählich den letzten Nerv raubte. Er mochte sie und ihre quengelnde Stimme nicht. Wenn sie jedoch weiterhin nervte, würde er sie noch mit einem Zauber zum Schweigen bringen.

"Aber, warum hast du noch immer sein Leben verschont?", bohrte Lestrange weiter. Selbst Narzissa sah sie jetzt finster an, da sie ihr Problem endlich ansprechen wollte.

"Weil er unter Dumbledores Schutz steht. Dieser Schutz bewahrt mich vor Askaban. Meinst du nicht auch, ich hätte anders gehandelt, wenn der Lord etwas anderes mit ihm vorhätte? Doch das hat der Lord nicht. Und nun Schluss, Bellatrix, sonst werfe ich dich wie einen räudigen Köter vor die Tür!", wurde Severus um einiges lauter. Er sah sie ernst an und deutete mit dem Finger zur Tür.  
>Prompt zuckte Bellatrix Lestrange zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Noch immer war sie unzufrieden und hätte gern noch mehr erfahren.<br>Zufrieden über ihre Reaktion wandte sich Severus erneut Lucius Ehefrau zu.

"Narzissa, du bist gekommen, um von mir Hilfe zu bekommen. Wofür benötigst du sie?", fragte er beherrschter, um sie nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.

Mit einem verzweifelten Blick sah Narzissa zu ihm auf. "Ja, deswegen bin ich gekommen. Ich … ich glaube, dass du der Einzige bist, der mir in meiner Situation helfen kann", sprach sie leise mit zitternder Stimme. Sie schloss ihre Augen und brauchte einen Moment, bis sie weiterreden konnte. "Der dunkle Lord hat mir verboten, darüber zu sprechen. Doch ich muss es tun", sagte sie flüsternd. Dies waren die Worte, die sie zu Hause geübt hatte, damit sie ihr Problem mit ihm besprechen konnte.

"Dann solltest du lieber deinen Mund halten. Du weißt doch, das Wort des Lords ist unser Gesetz. Behalte es für dich, wenn du nicht bestraft werden willst." Narzissa schnappte nach Luft, als hätte Severus ihr eine Ohrfeige erteilt. Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an und konnte nur noch mehr zittern.

"Siehst du, ich habe es dir gleich gesagt", mischte sich Bellatrix ein. "Sogar Snape lehnt es ab." Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf Narzissas Schulter und versuchte leise auf sie einzureden.

Inzwischen war Severus aufgestanden und zu dem kleinen Fenster gelaufen, damit er durch die Vorhänge nach draußen auf die leere Straße blicken konnte. Ihm gefiel diese ganze Unterhaltung nicht. Warum wandte sich Narzissa nicht an ihren Mann? Wusste dieser überhaupt, was seine Frau abends trieb, wenn sie allein war? Er warf den beiden Frauen einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
>"Zufällig weiß ich von dem Plan", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, während er sie ernst ansah. "Ich bin in dieses Geheimnis eingeweiht. Wenn ich es nicht gekannt hätte, dann hättest du dich eben des Verrats an unserem Lord schuldig gemacht."<p>

"Ich ahnte, dass du davon wusstest. Siehst du, und deswegen bin ich hier. Du musst mir helfen, Severus. Er ist mein Sohn, mein einziger Sohn. Ich weiß, dass er sich mutig zeigen will, aber er ist doch erst sechzehn Jahre. Er ist noch ein Kind", beschwor sie ihn eindringlich. Severus war ihr letzter Strohhalm. Sie musste als Mutter um ihren Sohn kämpfen, der dabei war, eine große Dummheit zu begehen.

"Wenn es ihm gelingt, wird ihm eine sehr große Ehre zuteil werden. Eine, die ihm niemand nehmen kann." Seine Worte waren blanker Hohn. Lucius wäre sofort stolz auf Draco, doch seine Frau war anders. Sie war zwar auch auf Reichtum und Ansehen aus, aber sie war nicht so kalt, wie manche Menschen von ihr glaubten.

"Aber es wird ihm nicht gelingen!", weinte Narzissa, die sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Severus drehte ihr den Rücken zu und seufzte. Das Gespräch hatte eine unwillkommene Wendung genommen. Er würde ihr nicht helfen können, das wusste er nur zu gut. Hinter ihm hörte er sie weinen und gab ihr ein paar Momente.  
>Doch diese Momente reichten aus, um sein Herz für diese Frau schlagen zu lassen. Er war zu weich.<br>Missmutig presste er seine Lippen zusammen und traf eine Entscheidung. Einen Augenblick ließ er sie weinen, dann drehte er sich entschlossen um.

"Er hat diesen Auftrag bekommen und wird ihn erfüllen. Mehr gibt es zu dieser Angelegenheit nicht zu sagen. Alles andere wäre eine Verschwörung gegen unseren Lord. Was auch immer du von mir wolltest, Narzissa, sprich es nicht aus. Denn wenn doch, dann werde ich dich melden müssen. Oder aber deine Schwester wird es tun. Also schweig besser. Ich ahne, was du erhofft hast, doch dem stimme ich nicht zu. Ich unternehme nichts, was deinen Sohn von seinem Auftrag abhält. Es wird Zeit, geht jetzt lieber. Wenn ihr noch länger wartet..."

"Wird Potter aus der Küche kommen?", schoss Bellatrix dazwischen.

Für diesen Einwurf schenkte Severus ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick. "Nein. Auroren. ... Wenn ihr ihnen in die Arme laufen wollt, dann bleibt. Mir ist das egal", erwiderte er gelassen.

Erschrocken sah Narzissa zu ihm auf. Sie hatte den Wink verstanden. Schnell griff sie ihren Umhang und warf ihn über ihre schmalen Schultern.  
>"Entschuldige, Severus, ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen. Ich bin eine besorgte Mutter", sagte sie leise.<p>

Severus nickte nur und brachte die beiden Hexen zur Tür. Während sie an ihm vorbei gingen, sprach er einen Zauber aus, der die Anwesenheit von Harry in seinem Haus verschleierte.  
>Sobald die Frauen sein Haus verlassen hatten, würden sie nur noch glauben, dass es Wurmschwanz gewesen wäre, der momentan bei ihm wohnte.<br>Er wartete noch, bis sie auf der Straße standen, erst danach verschloss er seine Haustür. Einen Moment blieb er stehen, schließlich seufzte er missmutig und drehte sich um, nur um dann in grüne Augen zuschauen, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

"Du wirst ihm dennoch helfen? Draco, meine ich", fragte Harry leise, der mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an der offenen Tür zur Küche lehnte.

"Wie viel konntest du von dem Gespräch hören?", fuhr Severus ihn ärgerlich an. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry mit in diese Intrige gezogen werden würde. Doch es war zu spät. Sein neugieriger Magier hatte wieder mal seine Lauscher aufgestellt. Er hätte es vorher wissen müssen!

"Nur das Letzte. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist. Da habe ich ein wenig mitbekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was Draco vorhat, aber er ist verzweifelt … Kommst du nun essen?", fragte er und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab.

Mürrisch lief Severus auf ihn zu. Als er neben ihm stand, griff er grob nach dessen Kinn. "Du kleiner Lauscher, ich sollte dich über mein Knie legen und dir deinen nackten Hintern mit der Hand versohlen!", murmelte er mahnend, während er mit dem Daumen über Harrys Haut strich. Nur wenige Sekunden später nahm er seine Hand fort.  
>Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihn vorbei.<p>

Severus Blick fiel auf den Küchentisch, der für zwei Personen gedeckt war. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand so etwas für ihn tat. Beinahe könnte er sich daran gewöhnen.  
>"Das riecht wirklich gut", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich an den Tisch.<br>Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. Wenige Sekunden später aßen sie schweigend ihre heiße Speckpfanne. Allerdings nahm die Spannung zwischen ihnen merklich zu, sodass Severus nach einer Weile mit den Fingern schnipste und zwei Gläser mit dunkelrotem Wein herbei zauberte. "Zu einem guten Essen sollte ein passender Wein nicht fehlen", meinte er lächelnd und hob sein Glas. Er hielt es eine Weile in der Hand, bis Harry seinem Beispiel folgte. "Darauf, dass der Lord noch länger lebt!", sagte er provozierend.

Erschrocken starrte Harry ihn an, dann nickte er verstehend. "Darauf, dass er mich noch viel länger in Ruhe lässt. Und auch, dass der Brief ein Irrtum ist", fügte er grimmiger hinzu.

"Warum möchtest du das?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
>Sollte er womöglich bereits etwas ahnen? Er hoffte es nicht, denn bisher hatte er noch keinen richtigen Spaß mit ihm gehabt. Er stellte sich vor, es wäre erregend, wenn er diesen Burschen zu seinem Geschenk machte. Vor allem jetzt, wo er seinen speziellen dunkelroten Wein trinken sollte.<br>Mental sah er ihn bereits nackt vor sich liegen und hingebungsvoll zu ihm aufblicken. Ihm war egal, dass der Magier noch nicht volljährig war; oder er durch sein Vorhaben seine Arbeit verlieren konnte. Er wollte ihm seinen Stempel aufdrücken. Ihn markieren und für alle Zeit brandmarken, damit er wusste, wem er danach gehörte. Es waren hitzige und leidenschaftliche Gedanken, die er schon bald in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

"Weil hier einfach zu viele von euch Todessern ein und aus gehen! Der Brief muss demnach gefälscht sein. Oder etwa nicht?", antwortete Harry und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
>Einen Moment lang senkte sich abermals eine bleischwere Stille über sie. Keiner wollte etwas dazu sagen, denn das Thema berührte sie und das mit unterschiedlichen Gefühlen.<br>"Wie auch immer … wenn sich Wein zu lange in einem offenen Glas befindet, wird er nur warm", murmelte er und nahm den ersten Schluck, um sich abzulenken.  
>Gleich darauf spürte er eine seltsame Schwere in seinem Körper aufsteigen. Aber auch, wie es von innen heraus warm wurde. So enorm, dass er irritiert auf sein Glas starrte. "Wow, der ist wirklich …", keuchte er und kostete gleich noch einmal, falls es nur Einbildung war.<p>

"Trinke ihn langsam. Zu viel davon und du wirst betrunken", warnte Snape.  
>In Gedanken dachte er jedoch: 'Ja, trink und verliere dich an mich. Lass dich gehen und gehöre nur noch mir!'<br>Er unterlegte diese Worte mit einem nonverbalen Zauber. Allein die Vorstellung, der unerfahrene Magier könnte genügend von diesem dunkelrotem Wein trinken, um ihm später zu Willen zu sein, erregte ihn. Er selbst nippte nur von dem Wein, der ein Aphrodisiakum enthielt. Je mehr man davon trank, umso leidenschaftlicher wurde der Genießer seines speziellen dunkelroten Weines.

Harry sah zu ihm hin und gewahrte, dass er noch nicht viel getrunken hatte. Sein Professor hielt sein Glas nur zwischen den Fingern und drehte es ab und an.  
>"Ich merke die Wirkung bereits. Es ist ein schwerer, süßer Rotwein. Aber er schmeckt wirklich verdammt gut. Ich habe noch nie viel Wein getrunken", gab er offen zu und nahm noch einen Schluck. Vor allem aber war dieser Wein verflucht süffig. Genüsslich leckte er sich mit der Zungenspitze über seine Lippen und hob dabei den Blick, um ihn abermals anzusehen. Hierbei gewahrte er, dass er von den nachtschwarzen Augen beobachtet wurde.<br>"Was ist?", fragte er, da er nicht verstand, weswegen er von ihm angestarrt wurde. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, während er das Glas zu seinen Lippen führte und einen kleinen Schluck daraus trank.

"Ach, es ist nichts. Mir ging soeben dieser unselige Brief durch den Sinn. Lucius wird ihn nach Weihnachten beim Ministerium überprüfen lassen, ob er tatsächlich echt ist. Ich konnte jedenfalls nicht erkennen, dass er eine Fälschung wäre. Von wem hast du ihn bekommen?", hakte Severus nach, um ihn abzulenken, damit er noch mehr von seinem Wein trank.

"Er wurde mir mit einer Eule zugestellt. So eine, womit auch all die anderen Briefe vom Ministerium übermittelt werden. Als ich ihn gelesen habe, bin ich sofort zu Professor Dumbledore. Aber irgendwie hatte der Mann keine Zeit … na ja, und dann warst du da", erzählte Harry seufzend und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
>Irritiert stellte er fest, dass er längst sein Glas geleert hatte. Bedauernd sah er hinein, dann stellte er es auf den Tisch zurück. Er hätte gern noch mehr getrunken. Ein wenig mehr.<br>Noch während er auf das leere Glas unglücklich starrte, füllte es sich ein weiteres Mal. Prompt sah er lächelnd zu seinem Professor, der daraufhin wissend schmunzelte.

"Normalerweise biete ich einem jungen Magier keinen Wein an. Aber es ist Weihnachten, aus diesem Grund genieße ihn", sagte Severus und nippte abermals nur ein wenig an seinem eigenen Glas.

"Das werde ich." Harry jedoch langte nochmals zu und trank einen großen Schluck.  
>Seine Ängste fielen von ihm und er fühlte sich momentan von jeglicher Last befreit. Ihm war egal, wer mit ihm am Tisch saß, denn ihm ging es zum ersten Mal richtig gut. Keine quälenden Kopfschmerzen. Kein Ziepen in der Narbe, die eine mentale Verbindung zu Voldemort war. Als er das zweite Glas nahezu ausgetrunken hatte, sprach Severus ihn erneut an.<p>

"Du weißt also, dass Draco dem Lord dient?"

"Ja", antwortete Harry und kicherte, als er das Glas hinstellte und es beinahe dabei umgekippt wäre. "Sorry, aber ich glaube, der Wein war doch schon zu viel." Bedauernd sah er ihn an, der ebenfalls das Glas auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

"Seit wann weiß du es?", hakte Severus weiter, der ihn noch eine Weile aushorchen wollte. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein junger Gast noch lange nicht genug für das hatte, was er schon bald mit ihm machen wollte.

"Seit … hmm, mal überlegen? Seit der Nokturngasse, bevor wir nach Hogwarts abgefahren sind. Mir doch egal, wem er 'dient'. Er ist eh ein Pisser und bringt's nicht. ... Ups, das hätte ich jetzt vermutlich nicht sagen sollen?" Harry senkte seinen Blick und musste ein weiteres Glucksen unterdrücken. Dann, als er erneut aufschaute, starrte er in schwarze Augen, die ihn auf einmal magisch anzogen.  
>Unvermittelt verschwamm Severus Küche und er musste an die Nokturngasse denken, wie er Draco beobachtet hatte. Und auch die anderen Male, als er ihm hinterher spioniert hatte. Er wusste einiges, aber nicht den Grund, weshalb Malfoy so seltsam handelte. Er hatte sogar mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Doch dieser wiegelte ihn nur ab. Nun ja, was soll's.<br>Plötzlich wurde die Küche wieder sichtbar und er starrte Severus verwirrt an.  
>"Ich geh nach oben, bevor ich noch etwas Törichtes tue", murmelte er und erhob sich von seinem Platz.<br>Gerade, als er neben seinem Professor stand, wurde er unvermittelt am Oberarm gepackt. Verwundert von dieser Aktion geriet er ins Taumeln. Da er ohnehin sichtlich Mühe hatte, sich auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu halten, schwankte er und taumelte mit überraschtem Aufschrei zur Seite. Es vergingen nur Sekunden, dann saß er verdattert mit seinem Hintern auf Snapes Schoß.

"Vorsicht, Harry", raunte er leise und genoss für den Augenblick, wie sich der Magier auf seinen Beinen anfühlte. Er rechnete damit, dass er jeden Moment aufsprang. Doch das tat er nicht. Vielmehr kippte er nach vorn und stützte sich mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter ab.  
>"Es war wohl doch zu viel Wein." Severus hob seine Hand und griff nach dessen Kinn, mit dem Ziel, dass er ihn ansah. 'Hat er wirklich schon zu viel?'<br>Sein Blick ruhte auf den roten Lippen, die sicherlich vom Wein noch süß schmeckten. Eh er sich es anders überlegte, neigte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Einige Sekunden genoss er den Hautkontakt, hörte ein sinnliches Stöhnen und spüre die Hände auf seine Schultern.  
>Der Moment ging vorüber und Harry schreckte zurück. Doch da hatte er ihm schon eine Hand in den Nacken geschoben und hielt ihn fest.<br>"Halt still", fügte Severus mit rauer Stimme hinzu und drang gleich darauf mit seiner Zunge in den jungen Mund ein.  
>Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper und erregte ihn so heftig, sodass sein Geschlecht vor unerfülltem Verlangen zuckte. Der sanfte Kuss wurde enthemmter und leidenschaftlicher. Severus konnte nicht genug bekommen.<br>In diesem Moment verfluchte er, dass er so lange auf diesen Magier gewartet hatte. Ein betrunkener Bengel, der es sich gefallen ließ, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Sich nun sogar in den Kuss lehnte und erregt stöhnte. 'Stöhnte?'  
>Überrascht, aber erfreut schaute er Harry an und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine Hand wanderte prüfend nach unten und traf dort auf eine Erektion. Mental lachte er, denn mit seinem Kuss hatte er etwas geweckt, das er absolut nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Genüsslich betrachtete er sein 'Mündel', wie er mit roten Wangen auf seinem Schoß saß und verlegen dreinschaute.<br>"Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett", bot er ihm an.

"Danke, Professor", sagte Harry flüsternd und erhob sich taumelnd von seinem Schoß.

Severus folgte ihm rasch, um ihn festzuhalten. Er hatte ihm doch zu viel von seinem speziellen Wein gegeben. Etwas, das er am nächsten Abend sicher ändern würde. Er schob ihn durch den Flur und schließlich die Treppe hinauf.  
>Im Zimmer angekommen, blieb Harry ohne Vorwarnung stehen.<br>Da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, prallte er gegen seinen Rücken. Rasch hob er seine Hände und hielt ihn fest, da er beinahe nach vorn gestolpert wäre.  
>"Warum bleibst du stehen?", erkundigte er sich, während er ihn an sich heranzog.<p>

"Äh, naja ...", murmelte Harry unsicher und drehte sich in der Umarmung um. Abermals sah er in die schwarzen Augen, die ihm momentan so sehr gefielen. Nur wenig Sekunden später neigte er sich vor.  
>Nun war er es, der den Mann küsste und sich begehrend an ihn drängte. Ihn zurückhaltend berührte und gedämpft brummte, wenn Severus seine Hände auf seinem Körper bewegte. Er achtete nur auf den Kuss und war überrascht, als er plötzlich mit seinen Waden ans Bett stieß und hinein geschubst wurde.<br>Verwundert schaute er auf den Mann, der vor ihm stand. Der beinahe drohend vor ihm stand. Doch Harry leckte sich wiederholt seine Lippen und hob eine Hand. "Willst du weitergehen?", fragte er verlegen, bittend, aber auch versprechend.

"Würdest du mich denn lassen?", konterte Severus überrascht von dem Angebot und betrachtete ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die einen merkwürdigen Glanz bekommen hatten. Harrys Erregung war deutlich unter seiner Hand zu spüren gewesen, als er sich dagegen drängte.

"Ja", flüsterte Harry zustimmend und wanderte mit seiner Hand hinab, bis er sich selbst erregt berührte.  
>Eine Weile sah Severus ihm zu, schließlich setzte er sich neben ihm hin und hielt die streichelnde Hand fest. Drückte gegen die harte Erektion und ließ ihn vor unerfülltem Verlangen wimmern.<p>

"Bitte tu etwas. Irgendetwas, aber …", bat er und stöhnte, als er eine feste Hand auf seinem Geschlecht fühlte.

Noch während Severus ihm in die Augen sah, öffnete er ihm die Hose und befreite die eingeengte Erektion. Kaum war sie befreit, umschloss er sie mit seinen Fingern.  
>Stöhnend neigte Harry seinen Kopf nach hinten und hob außerdem sein Becken an. Flüsterte sogar Snapes Vornamen und krallte sich im Laken fest.<br>Einen Moment ließ Severus ihn zappeln. Genoss seine Bewegungen, bis er sich runterbeugte und ihn begehrlich küsste. Währenddessen rieb seine Hand das harte Geschlecht. Nebenbei wurde sein Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Mit der Zunge neckte er ihn. Immer und immer wieder. Dann wurde es ihm zu quälend. Er zog sich zurück und zerrte Harrys Hand an seine eigene Erektion.  
>"Berühr mich!", wies er ihn sanft an.<p>

Harry brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung und tat, wie ihm befohlen. Erst berührte er ihn, in dem seine Hand über den Stoff rieb, danach wurde er mutiger und öffnete die Hose, während sein Professor ihm geduldig zuschaute.  
>Nur wenig später hatte er es geschafft und umschloss mit seinen Fingern etwas, wovon er in der Kutsche geträumt hatte. Doch er wollte es nicht nur mit der Hand berühren. Darum beugte er sich tiefer und öffnete seinen Mund. Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen stülpte er sich darüber und genoss, wie seine Zunge die warme samtige Haut berührte.<p>

Überrascht hob Severus eine Augenbraue und neigte sich zurück, damit er ihn besser beobachten konnte. Zu sehen, wer ihn auf diese Weise verführte, schürte sein Verlangen so sehr, dass er bereits nach einigen Minuten einen nahenden Höhepunkt verspürte. Einen, den er nicht unterdrücken wollte. So ließ er zu, dass Harry ganze Arbeit leisten konnte. Erst danach zog er ihn zu sich herauf und küsste ihn, wobei er sich selbst schmeckte.  
>"Nicht schlecht", raunte er anerkennend und wanderte mit der Hand hinunter, um ihm ebenfalls diesen Dienst zu erweisen. Abermals umschlossen seine Finger einen strammen Prügel. Mit dem Daumen verteilte er das Sekret auf der Eichel und schürte sein Begehren.<br>"Lass dich gehen, Magier", flüsterte er und küsst ihn sanft auf den Mund. "Ja, weiter", fügte er hinzu, als er sein Stöhnen hörte. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, zog er sich zurück, drückte ihn aufs Laken und kniete zwischen seinen Beinen. Mit einem letzten Blick in das junge Gesicht senkte er seinen Kopf und öffnete seinen Mund.  
>Nun war er es der stöhnte, als er ihn mit der Zunge leckte. Dieses Mal dauerte es nicht lange und er schmeckte seinen Samen. Zufrieden zog er sich zurück und wischte sich den Mund ab, während er ihn ansah. "Du bist wirklich sehr sensitiv."<p>

"Entschuldigung", stotterte Harry mit hochrotem Gesicht, als er gewahrte, wie sein Professor sich den Mund abwischte. Er schluckte benommen, als er beobachtete, wie er aufstand und seine Hose wortlos verschloss.

"Schlaf jetzt", sagte Severus und verließ das Zimmer. Behutsam wurde die Tür ins Schloss gedrückt.

"Ja, Professor." Halb entblößt blieb Harry zurück, zerrte sich seine Sachen vom Leib und kroch wenig später unter die warme Decke. Seine Sinne waren vom Wein berauscht, aber er wusste, was er eben gemacht hatte.  
>Sein Herz schlug bei diesem Gedanken wild. Er war zu weit gegangen. So etwas hätte eben auf keinen Fall passieren dürfen. Aber das war es. Erschöpft vom Wein und dem berauschenden Liebesspiel schloss er seine Augenlider und ließ sich von Morpheus in die Tiefe ziehen.<p>

Vor der Tür lehnte Severus an der Wand und hatte ebenfalls seine Augen geschlossen. "Verdammt, das war eindeutig zu schnell gewesen. Viel zu schnell! Aber wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass zwei Gläser Wein genügen?", murmelte er grimmig und war auf sich selbst wütend. Er rief sich noch einmal die leidenschaftlichsten Berührungen in Erinnerung und musste schlussendlich doch schmunzeln.  
>"Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er so etwas mag. Bis jetzt habe ich angenommen, dass er mit dieser kleinen Weasleygöre zusammen ist. ... Nun ja, so kann man sich täuschen. Pech für die Göre, Glück für mich!", lachte er leise.<br>Einen Moment stand er noch, danach lief er zu seinem Zimmer. Er brauchte dringend Ruhe. Besser noch, eine erholsame Dusche, um den Tag abzuschließen. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Aparecium - Kapitel 6**

Verwirrende Gefühle

Der nächste Morgen kam und Harry erwachte mit nervenden Kopfschmerzen. Nur langsam öffnete er seine Augen, um nur wenig später zu erkennen, dass er sich in einem fremden Zimmer befand. Gerade als er verwirrt seine Stirn runzelte, fiel ihm etwas Entscheidendes auf. Er war nicht nur in einem wildfremden Raum, er war auch noch 'splitterfasernackt'.  
>Entsetzt hielt er seinen Atem an, hob mit bangem Gefühl die Decke ein Stück hoch und starrte an sich herunter. Seinem Körper schien es offenbar in keiner Weise etwas auszumachen, dass er in einem fremden Bett lag.<br>Trocken schluckte er und brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren, wie es dazu gekommen war. Der Moment dauerte jedoch nur kurz, denn ihm fiel ein, dass sein Professor derjenige gewesen war, der ihm dieses Zimmer am Vortag gegeben hatte.  
><em>'Doch warum bin ich unbekleidet? Ich gehe nie nackt ins Bett<em>', grübelte er verstört. Noch während er diesen Gedanken analysierte, griff er unter die Decke. Kaum umfassten seine Finger die samtweiche Haut, tauchte das Bild seines Professors vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Er sah ihn zwischen seinen Beinen mit dem Mund auf seinem erregten Geschlecht.  
>Diese Szene weckte sein Begehren gänzlich. Stöhnend gab er sich ihm hin und rieb sich stimulierend, während er an seinen Lehrer dachte. Daran, wie er von ihm berührt wurde. Als er wiederholt mental seine Finger und den Mund spürte, erlag er seinem Höhepunkt.<p>

Eine Weile lag er keuchend im Bett und betrachtete seine feuchte Hand.  
>"Oh man", seufzte er und wischte sie schließlich am Laken ab. Nebenbei sann er darüber nach, was am Vortag alles geschehen war. Er konnte sich deutlich an den Besuch der Hexen erinnern und an das darauffolgende Abendessen. "Und dann? Was kam danach?"<br>Einige lange Momente verstrichen, in denen er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, wie er nackt im Bett gelandet war. Allmählich lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf und er sah sich gedanklich in der Küche am Tisch sitzen. Sein Professor hatte ihn mit den nachtschwarzen Augen eingehend beobachtet. Noch nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, dass er ihn so eigenartig angesehen hatte. "Ich habe auch noch nie mit ihm Wein getrunken", murmelte er und hob seine Hand, um sich durch die Haare zu fahren. Hierbei fiel ihm ein, was danach gekommen war. Weshalb er kurz vorher seinen Professor auf diese Weise mental gesehen hatte. "Shit. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass ich nackt bin." Er murrte unwillig und schloss seine Augen leidend. Sekunden lang genoss er die Stille sowie das fremde Bett.

Schließlich richtete er sich auf und besichtigte die Kammer genauer. Sein Blick huschte zum offenen Kamin, in dem ein mittleres Feuer brannte. Noch während er die Flammen anstarrte, spürte er, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden. Die Vorstellung, dass sein Professor bereits im Zimmer gewesen war, um das Feuer zu entfachen, ließ sein Herz nervöser schlagen.  
>"Verdammt", fügte er flüsternd hinzu. Um sich abzulenken, drehte er seinen Kopf und sah zum Fenster hinaus, vor dem es wiederholt schneite.<br>Der Tag war schon einige Stunden alt, in seinem Zimmer begann er jedoch erst jetzt. Unausgeschlafen schob er seine Beine aus dem Bett und betrachtete das Schlachtfeld, welches er am Vorabend hinterlassen hatte. Seine Sachen befanden sich nicht wie üblich auf einem Stuhl, sondern lagen wüst auf dem Boden verstreut.  
>"Oh, Mann", murmelte er und langte nach ihnen.<br>Eine Weile hielt er sie abwägend in seiner Hand, schließlich schüttelte er ablehnend seinen Kopf und erhob sich. Mit müden Schritten lief er unbekleidet zu seinem Koffer, der noch auf dem kleinen Tisch stand. Seine Hand langte bereits nach dem Deckel, als es an der Tür klopfte. Bevor er antworten konnte, wurde die Klinke betätigt und das Türblatt schwang zur Seite.  
>Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, drehte seinen Kopf und sich unvermittelt seinem Professor gegenüber. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen sie sich anstarrten. Erst der kühle Luftzug auf seiner Haut machte ihm bewusst, dass er unbekleidet vor seinem Lehrer stand. Wobei seine sadistische Seite ihm ins Gedächtnis rief, was er kurz vorher unter der Bettdecke getrieben hatte. Beschämt schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter, während sein Herz wiederholt heftig unter seinen Rippen schlug. Sein Blick huschte zum Bett, danach zu seinem Professor.<br>Bei dem Blick in die nachtschwarzen Augen stieg ihm die Röte noch deutlicher ins Gesicht.  
>"Professor", grüßte er und musste den Blick abwenden. Er öffnete den Deckel seines Koffers und langte hinein. Rasch griff er eine Unterhose und schlüpfte rein.<br>Es war sich sicher, dass er hierbei beobachtet wurde. Unweigerlich erschauderte er und spürte, wie sein Begehren erneut geweckt wurde. Er spürte deutlich, wie er angestarrt wurde. Bemerkte spürbar, wie sich sein Leib darunter veränderte. Flüchtig überlegte er, ob er sich zwischen Tisch und offener Tür stellen sollte. Es wäre sinnlos. Einige Sekunden lang senkte er seinen Kopf und schloss seine Augen.  
><em>'Warum sagt er denn nichts? Will er etwa, dass ich mich hier total blamiere?<em>', sinnierte er mit rasendem Herzschlag. Gereizt über die peinliche Situation sah er Severus Snape an.

Auffällig ließ Severus seine Betrachtung an ihm herunterwandern. Zufrieden nickte er, als er seine deutliche Erregung gewahrte.  
>"Das Frühstück ist fertig. Wenn du … angezogen bist, komm herunter." Seine Stimme war ruhig, kein abfälliger Ton. Höchstens ein wenig zu rau.<br>Als der junge Magier schließlich nickte, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Mit zufriedenem Schmunzeln zog er die Tür zu.  
><em>'Was für ein netter Anblick<em>', dachte er und holte sich ihr Intermezzo vom Vorabend ins Gedächtnis. _'Er steht eindeutig auf Männer. Ich werde die Ferien nutzen, um seine Leidenschaft auszukosten. Hinterher kann ich ihm immer noch die Erinnerung daran nehmen, sollte es Widerwillen Probleme geben.'_

"Das war eben überhaupt nicht gut", keuchte Harry leise und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Tischkante ab. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. "Tiefer kann ich nicht sinken. Was habe ich verbrochen, dass meine Schicksalsgöttin so rachsüchtig ist?" Sein Blick streifte seine enge hellgraue Unterhose, die seinen erregten Verräter barg. Sie hatte seinem Professor jedoch nicht im Mindesten gestört. "Die ganze Situation war so peinlich. Verflucht, warum muss ich mich stets ins Fettnäpfchen setzen?" Mit seiner Hand langte er hinunter und berührte sich. Erschrocken hielt er inne und starrte zur Tür. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er allein war. "Oh man, ich gehe besser duschen."  
>Rasch schnappte er sich frische Sachen und lief entschlossen ins Badezimmer.<br>Nach einer kurzen Begutachtung des Raumes legte er seine Sachen auf eine niedrige Kommode ab. Flink streifte er seine Unterhose ab und stieg ins Duschbecken. Mit dem Griff zum Wasserhahn schloss er seine Augen. Fehler.  
>"Verflucht!", kreischte er erschrocken auf, als ihn statt warmem, eiskaltes Wasser traf. Geschwind drehte er es ab und nahm den anderen Hahn. Mit der richtigen Wassertemperatur stellte er sich erneut ins Becken und genoss die ersten Momente.<br>Zumindest wollte er es, bis ihm sein sadistisches Hirn abermals die sinnlichen Augenblicke mit seinem Professor zeigte. Prompt reagierte sein Körper darauf.  
>"Er muss mich verhext haben. Ich habe noch nie in seiner Gegenwart einen Ständer gehabt. Nun ja, den hatte ich bei Ginny auch noch nie ...", fluchte er und berührte sich.<br>Kaum schlossen sich seine Finger um das warme Teil, stöhnte er sinnlich auf. Als gleich darauf sein Daumen über die Spitze rieb, glaubte er eine fremde Zunge zu spüren. Überrascht riss er seine Hand weg und starrte hinunter. "Eindeutig verhext. Oder der Wein war mit einem Zaubertrank gemischt, dass ich auf diese Weise reagiere."

Misstrauisch versuchte er sich an alles zu erinnern, was am Vorabend geschehen war. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sein Professor nicht sehr viel von dem Wein getrunken hatte. Trocken schluckte er und stützte sich ächzend mit den Händen an einer Wand ab. Es war beabsichtigt gewesen, dass er betrunken wurde. '_Snape wollte mich testen!'_  
>"Nachdem er mich heute Morgen nicht beschimpft hat, ist sein Test offenbar gut verlaufen." Er drehte das warme Wasser langsam ab, damit er durch das kalte Duschwasser einen klaren Kopf bekam. Minuten danach stellte er das Wasser ab und griff zum Handtuch.<br>Mies gelaunt stieg er wenig später in seine Sachen und verließ das Badezimmer. Sein Weg führte ihn hinunter in die Küche. Je näher er ihr kam, umso intensiver wurde der Geruch von frisch gekochtem Kaffee. Einen Augenblick blieb er auf den Stufen stehen und sog diesen Duft ein. Vergessen war die peinliche Szene im Schlafzimmer. Verdrängt, was er unter der Dusche erneut tun wollte. Der aromatischer Kaffeeduft drang in seine Nase, was ihn wohlig erschaudern ließ. Seine Zellen sehnten sich regelrecht nach diesem Getränk.

"Was ist? Etwas vergessen?", fragte Severus, der ihn auf den Stufen gewahrte. Sein Blick wanderte über den jungen Magier, der nachdenklich auf der Treppe stand. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und forderte eine Antwort.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augenlider und sah seinen Professor an, der eben aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Unweigerlich musste er lächeln.  
>"Nein. Der Duft von Kaffee am Morgen ist für mich etwas sehr Schönes. Ich wollte nur diesen Moment genießen", antwortete er und sah in seine nachtschwarzen Augen, die ihn überrascht ansahen. Erneut spürte er Severus Blick über sich wandern und fühlte sich seltsam gemustert.<br>Rasch riss er sich zusammen und ging die letzten Stufen hinunter. Neben ihm angekommen, sah er ihn mit einem beherzten Blick an.  
>"Entschuldigung wegen gestern Abend. Ich glaube, ich bin da eindeutig zu weit gegangen, Professor." Diesen Spruch hatte e sich überlegt, damit er die Peinlichkeit zwischen ihnen bereinigen konnte. Die Vorstellung, dass er die kommenden Tage mit seinem neuen Vormund verbringen musste, hatte ihn diese Entscheidung treffen lassen.<br>Mit einer saloppen Geste schob er sich an ihm vorbei, um in die Küche zu gelangen. Er kam nur nicht weit, denn er wurde am Oberarm festgehalten. Überrascht blieb er stehen und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Schon in Ordnung. Es war nicht gegen meinen Willen, wenn du das meinst. Ich war nur … überrascht. Es sollte so etwas zwischen uns nicht geben. Aber auch wir sind nur Menschen", nahm Severus die Entschuldigung an und gab seine hinzu. Er ließ den Oberarm los und schob eine dunkle Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr. "Wir haben nur aufeinander reagiert", fügte er hinzu und streifte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln die glatte Wange. Willentlich hinterließ er seine Magiesignatur, die sich als harmloses Prickeln anfühlte.  
>Seine Betrachtung ruhte auf den grünen Augen, die von einer schwarzumrandeten Brille geschützt wurden. Nebenbei rief er sich die Szene vom Vorabend ins Gedächtnis, als er ihn geleckt hatte. Willentlich und mit begehrlichem Verlangen.<br>Einen Moment lang hatte er die Befürchtung, dass er seine Hand wegschlagen könnte. Doch sie war unbegründet. Er selbst zog seine Hand zurück, als er registrierte, wie sein Magier unsicher zu ihm aufschaute. Etwas, das er bei ihm mochte.

Verstehend nickte Harry und schwieg, er hätte ohnehin nur gekrächzte Worte über seine Lippen gebracht. Die kleine Berührung an der Wange, die für ihn sehr intim war, hatte ihm eben soeben die Maske heruntergerissen. Beinahe hätte er sich verraten und ihm gezeigt, dass es ihn erregte, wenn er von ihm berührt wurde.  
>Benommen schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen war nicht mehr kalt. Er konnte begehrliches Verlangen in ihnen erkennen. Rasch senkte er seinen Kopf. Noch bevor er eine weitere Entschuldigung anbringen konnte, knurrte sein Magen. Mit roten Ohren wandte er sich ab und lief zur Küche.<br>Er spürte den fixierenden Blick seines Professors im Rücken und musste sich beherrschen, sich nicht umzudrehen. _'Wäre ich eine Hexe, würde ich mich verliebt an ihn schmiegen. Ich bin aber keine Hexe'_, sinnierte er bedauernd und lief weiter.  
>Sein Herz hämmerte vor Aufregung in seiner Brust, sodass es schmerzte. Seine Füße wollten ihm kaum gehorchen, als er nahezu verkrampft weiterlief. Es bedurfte eine Menge an Kraft, seinen Professor nicht sehen zu lassen. Er konnte ihm nicht zeigen, wie durcheinander er momentan war.<p>

Schmunzelnd zuckten Severus' Mundwinkel, als er ihm hinterher sah. Noch umschwebte ihn sein frischer Duft, der ihn in der Nase kitzelte. Tief atmete er ihn ein und genoss den wohligen Schauder, der über ihn kam. Er wollte mehr, als ihn mit der Hand nur berühren. Jedoch wusste er, dass er es nicht übereilen durfte. Wenn er jetzt nicht langsamer machte, könnten ihren Feiertage in einer Katastrophe enden.  
>'<em>Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich ihn eines Tages begehre. Ihn zu berühren und dabei sein lustvolles Stöhnen zu hören, war mehr als ich erwartet habe'<em>, sinnierte er und ballte seine Hand zur Faust, mit der er ihn an der Wange berührt hatte.  
>Sein anfänglicher Plan, ihn wie einen Hund zu dressieren, damit er ihm gehorchte, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Er war auf etwas Besseres gestoßen. Zuneigung. Hingabe und Respekt.<br>Er hob sein Kinn und starrte ihm mit wachsendem Begehren nach. In diesem Moment bemerkte er seine verkrampften Schritte.  
>'<em>Oh? Ahnt er etwa, dass ich mehr möchte?'<em>, lachte er mental und glitt mit seiner Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen, währenddessen wanderte sein interessierter Blick hinunter zum Gesäß. Am Abend hatte er ihn mit der Hand berührt, es aber nicht zum Ende gebracht. Diesen Umstand bedauerte er, denn die darauffolgende Dusche hatte ihn nicht ablenken können. Er riss sich von seinen erotischen Vorstellungen los und folgte ihm in die Küche.  
>Äußerlich überaus beherrscht, eben ganz der Professor, der er war.<p>

Einige Zeit später, Harry hielt den warmen Becher mit Kaffee zwischen seinen Händen, sah er seinen Professor fragend an. "Was ist für heute geplant?"  
>Es war eine normale Frage, die er sonst auch bei den Weasleys stellte, wenn er nicht wusste, was beabsichtigt war.<p>

Severus hob seinen Blick von der Zeitung und sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. Er war durch einen interessanten Artikel abgelenkt gewesen. Überdies war er es auch nicht gewohnt, dass er von jemand nach einer privaten Unternehmung gefragt wurde. Für gewöhnlich verkroch er sich zwischen seinen Büchern und gab sich dem Studium für schwarzmagische Flüche hin. Dies wollte er auch am Vormittag tun, um seinem Magier genügend Zeit zu geben.  
>Er glaubte, wenn er ihn einige Stunden ignorierte, würde er danach besser Gehör finden. Seine Strategie, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, klang plausibel. Mit einem durchdringenden Blick sah er ihn an, bis sich Harrys Ohren röteten und er verlegen auf seinen Kaffeebecher schaute.<br>_'Oh, so schnell gibst du auf?'_, dachte er erstaunt.  
>"Ich habe keinen Plan gemacht", sagte er schließlich. "Wozu hättest du denn Lust?" Seine Betrachtung wanderte über das junge Gesicht und verweilte an den roten Lippen, die er geküsst hatte.<br>'_Eventuell sollte ich es vorher noch einmal tun, um seine Reaktion zu testen?_', überlegte er.

Unter dem stechenden Blick zuckte Harry hilflos mit den Schultern. Lernen wollte er in den Ferien auf gar keinen Fall, aber tatenlos rumsitzen ebenso nicht.  
>Sekunden lang starrte er seinen Kaffee an. '<em>Ich wüsste schon etwas, was ich tun möchte. Aber dazu fehlt mir der Mut'<em>, dachte er und nahm einen Schluck. Es war zu hastig, sodass er sich prompt verschluckte und husten musste.  
>Sein Blick glitt zu den schwarzen Augen, die ihn magisch anzogen. Sein von Snape gewecktes Verlangen stachelte ihn an, sodass er glaubte, in ihnen versinken zu wollen. Die Vorstellung, von ihm berührt, womöglich sogar erneut geküsst zu werden, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.<br>_'Die plumpe Entschuldigung aus dem Flur war närrisch gewesen. Ich hätte ihm vielmehr zeigen sollen, dass ich mehr möchte. Warum bin ich nur so ein Feigling!'_  
>Unsicher biss er sich auf die Lippe und knabberte daran herum, bis er schließlich bemerkte, dass Severus eine Antwort erwartete.<br>"Öhm, eventuell besorgen wir einen Weihnachtsbaum aus dem Wald oder vom Marktplatz und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung? So machen es jedenfalls die Weasleys", erwiderte er und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. "Nun ja, und die Muggel, bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Zauberer in der Weihnachtszeit unternehmen." Seine Antwort war leise, zögernd. Als er keine Reaktion bei seinem Professor damit erreichte, trank er seinen Becher aus, stellte ihn danach auf den Tisch zurück. Seufzend erhob er sich, um sein Geschirr wegzuräumen.

Severus schwieg und sah ihm zu, wie er von sich eine Arbeit suchte. Momente darauf spülte er versonnen das Geschirr. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue, denn dies erledigte sonst ein Zauber. In diesem Augenblick registrierte er, dass Harry allgemein wenig mit Zauberei machte. Er tat beinahe so, als wäre er nur ein Muggel.  
>Als er ihn nachdenklich geworden beobachtete, erwachte eine ungezügelte Wut auf Albus Dumbledore.<br>_'Er hat Lilys Sohn zu einem 'Muggel' verkommen lassen. Aus ihm hätte ein hervorragender Zauberer werden können_', dachte er unbeherrscht und vergaß, dass er es gewesen war, der diese Situation erst herbeigeführt hatte.  
>Er wandte sich erneut seiner Zeitung zu. Nur nicht lange. Sein Blick glitt wiederholt zu dem jungen Magier. Ihm behagte es, wie er an seinem Spülbecken stand und verträumt aus dem Fenster schaute.<p>

Es vergingen nur einige Sekunden, dann warf Harry einen fragenden Blick über seine Schulter. "Mache ich etwas falsch?", erkundigte er sich verwirrt, als er gewahrte, wie sein Professor ihn eigenartig anstarrte.  
>Severus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und las in der Zeitung weiter.<br>Wortlos zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und wischte zum Schluss den Tisch ab. Was konnte er auch anderes tun? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Zudem musste er sich doch von einer Seite zeigen, die seinem Vormund begreiflich machte, dass er nicht immer rebellisch war. Aber auch, dass er nicht jeden Kerl in sein Bett zerrte. Allein bei diesem Gedanken wurden seine Ohren wieder rot.  
>Verlegen wischte er mit dem Lappen über das Fensterbrett und warf wiederholt einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die menschenleere Fahrbahn. Schon bei seiner Ankunft hatte er bemerkt, dass es nicht viele Leute in diesem Viertel gab. Grübelnd starrte er die Straße an, während seine Gedanken zu ihrem intimen Zusammensein zurückwanderten.<br>Nach längerer Zeit raschelte hinter ihm die Zeitung und Severus erhob sich wortlos von seinem Stuhl.  
>Unweigerlich schlug Harrys Herz bis zum Hals, als er glaubte, dass der Mann jetzt irgendetwas tun wollte, was an den Vorabend anknüpfte. Etwas, das überaus erotisch war. Doch er wurde enttäuscht, denn sein Professor verließ die Küche.<br>Er blieb mit einem Gefühl zurück, welches einer Kränkung ebenbürtig war. Gedämpft fluchte er, nahm den Lappen und wusch ihn im Wasser aus.  
>'<em>Und was jetzt? Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach nachlaufen<em>.'  
>In Gedanken vertieft biss er sich auf die Lippen und lehnte sich mit dem Hintern an einen Schrank. Dabei fiel der Blick auf den dunklen Boden, der sicherlich schon eine Ewigkeit keinen nassen Lappen gesehen hatte. Der Anblick machte ihn noch wütender. "Es reicht!", knurrte er, klatschte in seine Hände und befahl mental seinen Hauselfen herbei.<p>

"Der Herr hat einen Wunsch?", erklang Kreachers piepsige Stimme, während er seinen Besitzer verachtend anstarrte. Die Verachtung hielt nicht lange stand, denn der eisige Blick des Magiers ließ ihn unweigerlich erschaudern.

"Sonst würde ich dich nicht rufen!", knurrte Harry. "Säubere das Haus und du darfst ins Black-Haus zurück!", befahl er aufgebracht.  
>Jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Elfen sah, wurde er wütend. Der kleine Bastard erinnerte ihn stets aufs Neue daran, wie er Sirius Gegenstände stehlen wollte. Etwas, das mittlerweile ihm gehörte. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn nach Hogwarts zu Dobby zu schicken. Aber diesen Umstand wollte er jetzt rückgängig machen.<br>Missmutig starrte Kreacher ihn nur an. Seine offensichtliche Weigerung ihm nicht zu gehorchen, brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.  
>Einige Sekunden starrte Harry die kleine hässliche Kreatur an, dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Elfen. "Crucio!", zischte er zornig in Parsel.<br>Gleich darauf schrie der Hauself aus Leibeskräften und sackte zusammen. Es war so laut, dass es bis zum Wohnzimmer drang und Severus in die Küche lockte. Verwundert verfolgte er hinter Harrys Rücken die Szene.  
>Einige Momente ließ Harry die Kreatur schreien, dann hob er den Fluch auf und starrte den kleinen Bastard wütend an. "Gehorche!"<p>

"Ja, Herr. Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr!", antwortete Kreacher und verneigte sich eingeschüchtert.

Unzufrieden starrte Harry auf ihn herunter. Schließlich stieß er ihn mit dem Fuß zur Seite und wollte die Küche verlassen. Erst da bemerkte er, dass er von seinem Vormund beobachtet worden war. "Was?", knurrte er auch ihn aufgebracht an.

"Wir müssen reden! Jetzt sofort!", sagte Severus und gab den Weg zum Wohnzimmer frei.

Laut hörbar seufzte Harry und lief dorthin, gefolgt von seinem Mentor, der ihn finster aus dunklen Augen angesehen hatte.  
>Kurz sah er sich um, bis er schließlich seine Betrachtung auf den Platz lenkte, an dem Narzissa am Vorabend gesessen hatte.<p>

"Setz dich, Harry!", wies Severus ihn an und schob den Magier, als er zögerte, sanft zum Sofa. Er selbst setzte sich in den Sessel und musterte ihn für einen Moment.

"Was ist es jetzt wieder?", murrte Harry, wobei er nicht eine Spur von Reue zeigte. Dafür war er viel zu aufgebracht. Die Situation zwischen ihnen hatte sich zugespitzt und er hatte einen erheblichen Anteil daran.  
>Während er trotzig vor ihm saß, wurde er sich seiner Nähe bewusst. Sofort reagierte sein Körper mit Gänsehaut. Er spürte den kalten Blick aus den nachtschwarzen Augen, die ihn viel zu eindringlich ansahen. In diesem Moment sehnte er sich nach den Händen, die ihn vor wenigen Stunden leidenschaftlich berührten. Nur am Rande war ihm klar, dass es reines Wunschdenken war und es so etwas nicht mehr geben sollte.<br>'Ich habe mir nur etwas vorgemacht', dachte er und kämpfte sein erwachtes Verlangen nieder.  
>Frustriert senkte er seinen Kopf und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Gefühle liefen in dem kleinen warmen Wohnzimmer Amok. Gegenwärtig schwankte er zwischen Wut und Frustration. Zudem fühlte er sich gekränkt. Und das brachte seine streitsüchtige Seite zum Vorschein.<p>

"Deine Handlung eben in der Küche. ... Aus welchem Grund hast du dieses Geschöpf bestraft?" Seine Stimme war ruhig. Behutsam. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten ihn und versuchten zu erfahren, warum er sich in den wenigen Momenten, die er allein in der Küche war, so sehr verändert hatte. Was war geschehen?  
>Verkrampft saß Harry vor ihm. Die Hände mittlerweile zwischen den Knien zusammengedrückt und den Kopf gesenkt. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der auf seine Strafe wartete. Beinahe hätte er deswegen gelächelt, er wies sich jedoch selbst zur Vernunft.<br>"Gib mir eine Antwort!", sagte er beherrscht. Dieses Mal war seine Stimme mit verbotener Magie unterlegt, der sich sein Mündel nicht entziehen konnte.

"Na, warum wohl? Weil er mir nicht parierte. Ich bin sein Herr. Er gehört mir und ich kann mit ihm machen, was ich will!", murrte Harry bissig.  
>Im Moment nervte ihn alles. Selbst sein Professor, der ihn viel zu lange nicht berücksichtigt hatte. Er verlangte aber beachtet zu werden; wollte sein Lob erhalten. Eine kleine Berührung, die ihm verdeutlichte, dass es in Ordnung war. Er wünschte wiederholt seine Hand zu spüren. Doch sein Lehrmeister nickte nur mit dem Kopf. 'Was muss ich denn noch unternehmen, dass er mich wahrnimmt?'<p>

"Das heißt also, auf uns beide bezogen - da du seit einigen Stunden mein Mündel bist - darf ich dich, wenn du mir nicht parierst, ebenfalls mit Crucio bestrafen?", sagte Severus und gab damit die Frage an Harry zurück. Es war nicht fair, ihn mit seinen Worten zu bedrängen, doch anders würde er nie erfahren, weshalb er den Hauselfen mit einem unerlaubten Zauberspruch bestraft hatte.  
>In diesem Moment war er froh, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts waren. Die Strafe für einen Zauberlehrling, der verbotene Flüche anwandte, war unter Umständen Arrest.<p>

"Was, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", knurrte Harry vor unterdrückter Wut und sprang wütend auf. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und kämpfte, sich im Zaum zu halten.  
>Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Vorstellung, dass sein Professor so etwas machen durfte, weil er sein Vormund war, ließ ihn beinahe vor Wut schäumen. Im Moment verstand er selbst nicht, weshalb er sich so fühlte, aber ihm lag bereits ein weiterer verbotener Fluch auf der Zunge.<br>Frustriert entfernte er sich vom Sofa und schüttelte widerwillig seinen Kopf.  
>'Das läuft hier alles falsch! Ich mache alles nur noch schlimmer. Verdammte noch mal!', fluchte er mental und sann fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, um die verfahrene Situation in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.<p>

"Ich bin dein Vormund, Harry. Ich habe das Recht dich zu bestrafen, solltest du meinen Anweisungen nicht Folgeleisten", erwiderte Severus beherrscht. Zufrieden beobachtete er seine Gesten und genoss es, wie sich der Magier immer mehr in seine Wut steigerte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er damit sein ungezügeltes Temperament schürte. Es war jedoch diese Leidenschaft, die ihm imponierte. Diese Seite hatte er am Vorabend für einige Zeit erleben dürfen. Er hatte sie gespürt und war davon mehr als angetan.  
>Im Augenblick war er jedoch mit der dunklen Seite in ihm konfrontiert. Etwas, das ihn als Menschen ausmachte und trotzdem erzogen gehörte. 'Jedes Pferd im Stall sollte gezüchtigt werden, um es zu einem guten Pferd zu erziehen', sinnierte er.<p>

"Aber ich bin ein Mensch, keine Kreatur, die dir dienen wird!", entgegnete Harry bissig und war einen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen. Er starrte wütend zu der sitzenden Person herunter, die seiner Meinung nach viel zu lässig im Sessel saß.

"Ah, wirklich?" Unvermittelt machte Severus eine kleine Handbewegung und schon sackte der junge Magier zusammen und kniete vor ihm nieder.

"Was?" Verwirrt und wütend zugleich starrte er nach oben in die schwarzen Augen.  
>Was wollte sein Professor damit andeuten? Unsicher schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter, als er die knappe Distanz zu ihm registrierte. Zwischen ihnen war nicht mehr als einen Meter Abstand. In seiner knienden Position kam er sich überaus klein vor.<br>Unweigerlich musste er an seinen Traum in der Kutsche denken. Er ähnelte einem Albtraum, den er seit einiger Zeit immer wieder hatte. In ihm kniete er vor einem Mann mit dunkler Garderobe. Er war unbekleidet und sollte dem Unbekannten, dessen Gesicht er niemals sah, oral befriedigen. Es war ein Befehl, der ihn erniedrigte. Etwas, das er in keiner Weise zulassen wollte. Er senkte seinen Blick und starrte unweigerlich auf die Stelle, die er in seinem Alptraum mit den Fingern berühren sollte. Zwangsläufig stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht, sodass er seine Betrachtung tiefer lenkte.  
>'Ich bin so ein Idiot. Warum lasse ich mich nur jedes Mal provozieren?', knurrte er mental.<p>

Severus beugte sich nach vorn und hob Harrys Kinn an. Einen kleinen Augenblick sah er ihm nur in die grünen Augen.  
>"Natürlich bist du keine Kreatur. Dennoch bist auch du ein Wesen, welches anderen gehorchen muss. Ich möchte aus diesem Grund nicht noch einmal sehen, dass du deinen Hauselfen mit diesem verbotenen Fluch belegst. Wären wir in Hogwarts, hättest du mehr als nur ein paar Punkte von deinem Haus verloren. So etwas wird mit Arrest bestraft oder bei schlimmeren Vergehen sogar mit Askaban. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich deutlich ausgedrückt", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Stimme war ohne jeden Hohn oder Sarkasmus, sondern belehrend.<p>

Unsicher sah Harry zu ihm auf. Angezogen von den schwarzen Augen und dem Mund, den er vor Kurzem berührt und geküsst hatte. Unerwartet machte sein Herz einen Sprung und schlug schneller. Rasch biss er sich auf seine Lippen und wollte nicht, dass sein Chaos erkannt wurde.  
>Doch prompt neigte sich sein Professor abermals zu ihm und langte wiederholt nach seinem Kinn. Diese erneute Berührung reichte aus und er erbebte in seinem Griff.<br>"Aber ich -", flüsterte er und lehnte sich diesmal an die Hand, denn er begehrte mehr. Viel mehr.  
>Seine Wut war auf Anhieb verschwunden und sein Blick sehnsüchtig. Verlangend nach noch mehr Zuwendung. Ihm war egal, wie diese aussah, Hauptsache sie erfolgte. Am liebsten sogar jetzt sofort. Auf der Stelle.<br>Er spürte, wie sein Blut beinahe brennend durch seine Adern rauschte und ihn unruhig werden ließ. 'Verdammt, was macht dieser Mann nur mit mir.'  
>Seine Zungenspitze stieß hervor und leckte die trockenen Lippen feucht. Ein Versprechen.<br>Wie von einem Magnet angezogen näherten sie sich so weit, bis sie sich zum Kuss trafen.  
>In ihm explodierte seine letzte Sicherung der Vernunft. Er hob seine Arme und hielt sich an seinem Professor fest, während er sich noch näher an den Körper schmiegte. Sein Brustkorb hob sich rasch unter seiner schnellen Atmung. Leise keuchte er, als er endlich Severus Zunge spürte. Da schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich treiben. Wohin auch immer. Aber eines wusste er, er wollte nie wieder aufwachen.<br>Nebenbei merkte er, wie sich eine Hand in seinen Nacken schob. Schroff wurde er an seinen Haaren gepackt. Doch anstatt ihn wegzuzerren, wurde er näher herangedrückt. Dieser Aufforderung kam er nur zu gern nach. Er rutschte zwischen die gespreizten Beine und berührte den Mann. Ermöglichte seinen Händen über den Körper zu wandern und versprach ihm noch viel mehr.

"Geht es dir nun besser?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile, nachdem er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Interessiert beobachtete er ihn, wie er vor ihm kniete und heftig atmete. Ein paar Sekunden gab er ihm Zeit, als er keine Antwort erhielt, beugte er sich erneut zu ihm und griff ihm in sein dunkles Haar. Mit etwas Gewalt drückte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, damit sie sich ansehen konnten. Forschend sah er hinunter in die grünen Augen. Hierbei gewahrte er den verwirrten Blick. "Ich mag dich, Harry."  
>Sein Griff in seinen Haarsträhnen wurde lockerer. Er rechnete damit, dass er seine Hand wegschlug, aber nichts geschah. Offenbar hatten die drei kleinen Worte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.<br>Ihm hätte er jetzt erklären sollen, dass ihre Handlungen verboten waren, dass er damit sogar seinen Job verlieren konnte. Er war sein Professor und sollte ihn beschützen. Es sollte keine intime Beziehung zwischen ihnen geben. Und doch gab es sie.  
>Die Worte der Zurechtweisung blieben ungesagt.<br>Er zog seine Hand zurück und berührte mit dem Daumen seinen feuchten Lippen, strich darüber und wartete darauf, dass er ihn mit ablehnenden Sätzen vertrieb. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Vielmehr registrierte er den Blick auf seinen Mund. Hier musste er nun doch schmunzeln.  
>'Er glaubt an Liebe ... Die Landung wird hart, wenn er erkennt, dass er nur wegen eines Scherzes in meinem Haus gelandet ist', dachte er und zog sich zurück.<br>Kaum hatte er sich angelehnt, konnte er Enttäuschung in den Augen erkennen. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über sein Kinn.  
>"Warum bist du enttäuscht, Harry?", hakte er nach und glitt musternd über sein Gesicht, hinunter zu den Händen, die zu Fäusten geballt auf den Oberschenkeln ruhten.<p>

"Ich weiß es nicht, Professor", log Harry und senkte seinen Kopf. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, wenn er ihm die Lüge auftischte.  
>Der Kuss hatte seine Schranken eingerissen und ihn hilflos zurückgelassen. Die Erklärung, dass er ihn mag, hatte ihn nahezu sprachlos werden lassen. Durfte er diesen Worten vertrauen?<br>Dieser Gedanke ernüchterte ihn und brachte seine Vernunft zurück. Verlegen schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter und hob langsam seinen Kopf. Mit seinem Blick streifte er die dunkle Hose seines Professors. Unvermittelt tauchten die Bilder vom Vorabend in seinem Gedächtnis auf, als er von ihm auf eine Weise berührt wurde, die es zwischen Lehrer und Schüler nicht geben sollte. Diese Handlung war jedoch nicht von ihm gekommen.  
>'Was? Heißt das etwa, er will mich wirklich?' Verblüfft blinzelte er und schluckte trocken. Der Gedanke, es zu überprüfen drängte sich in den Vordergrund. Rasch biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, hob seine Hände und streckte sie nach der Hose seines Professors aus. Als er hierbei überrascht angesehen wurde, verlor er seinen Mut und sackte er in sich zusammen.<br>Unsicher geworden leckte er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Prompt wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt.

"Ich mag dich, Harry", wiederholte Severus seine Beteuerung. Sie war nicht gelogen. Auf seine Weise mochte er ihn. Ihn, Lilys Sohn, der seiner hätte sein können, wären die Umstände anders gewesen. Er hob seine Hand an und führe sie zu seinem Mund. Behutsam küsste er seine Fingerknöchel. Das überraschte Luftholen ließ ihn lächeln. "Ich beschütze dich seit vielen Jahren. Würde ich dich wirklich hassen, hätte ich es nicht gemacht. Vielmehr hätte ich dich dem dunklen Lord ausgeliefert. Was ich nie getan habe. Und warum? Weil ich dich mag."

Sprachlos starrte Harry ihn an. Er hatte seiner Stimme gelauscht, die nicht ablehnend war. Im Gegenteil, sie ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Mit trockenem Mund beobachtete er, wie seine Hand geküsst wurde. Angezogen von dieser Geste streckte er sich nach ihm und näherte sich dem Mund. Mit angehaltenem Atem küsste er ihn. Berührte ihn aus eigenem Antrieb. Ein zaghafter Kuss ohne jeglichen Zwang. Nebenbei wurde sein Handgelenk losgelassen, sodass er sie auf den Oberschenkel platzieren durfte. "Ich mag dich auch", gestand er zögernd.  
>Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und wanderte mit seinen Fingern zum Reißverschluss, den er unerlaubt öffnete. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er die Szene vom Vorabend ebenso hinbekam.<br>Gefangen von den magischen Worten beugte er sich vor und tat etwas, was er vor Tagen noch strikt abgelehnt hätte.  
>Er sah zu ihm auf, brauchte die Erlaubnis, bevor er weiterging. Als er sie in Form eines zustimmenden Kopfnickens erhielt, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus, um dann umso hektischer zu hämmern. Mit angehaltenem Atem senkte er seinen Kopf und schloss seine Finger um die warme Haut. Zögernd leckte er darüber. Nur nebenbei gewahrte er, wie sein Professor leise stöhnte. Es war die Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn dirigierte und erlaubte, weiterzumachen.<br>Jeglicher Gedanke, dass er etwas Unerlaubtes tat, war ausradiert. Seine Vernunft hatte sich davongestohlen und das Verlangen nach Zuwendung trieb ihn an, er sollte sein Bestes geben.

"Ja, mach weiter", raunte Severus fordernd, als Harry für einen kurzen Moment zu ihm aufschaute. "Zeig mir, was du magst", fügte er hinzu und krallte seine Finger in die dunklen Haarsträhnen. Genießend lehnte er sich an und ließ sich verführen. Mit seinen dunklen Augen verfolgte er sein Handeln. Keuchte beinahe, als er die Zungenspitze über seine Haut lecken sah. Seine Erregung wuchs mit jeder Kopfbewegung an.  
>'Diese Szene werde ich mir in eine Erinnerungskugel bannen, damit ich es mir in Hogwarts in einsamen Stunden erneut ansehen kann', überlegte er und schickte seine Vernunft in die hinterste Ecke seines Hirns.<br>"Genauso. Nimm ihn tiefer in den Mund!", wies er ihn belehrend an. Zufrieden stöhnend lehnte er seinen Kopf nach hinten. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als sich sein Höhepunkt ankündigte.  
>Mit einem grunzenden Laut entlud er sich in den saugenden Mund und keuchte erschöpft. Er lenkte seinen Blick zu dem knienden Magier, der gegenwärtig mit seiner Hand den Mund abwischte und verlegen grinste.<br>"Das war wirklich gut", sagte er lobend.

"Danke." Es waren die Worte der Anerkennung, die Harry die Röte ins Gesicht trieben. Er zog sich zurück und senkte seinen Kopf. Einen Moment starrte er auf seine Oberschenkel, dann erhob er sich taumelnd und lief zum Kamin, wo er die Flammen beobachtete, die das Zimmer heizten.  
>Sein Verlangen war vor der offenen Feuerstelle von der Vernunft abgewechselt worden. Die Vorstellung, dass er mit seiner Handlung eine Grenze überschritten hatte, nagte an seinem Gewissen. Er neigte seinen Kopf und warf seinem Professor einen flüchtigen Blick zu. In diesem Moment registrierte er, dass er von ihm beobachtet wurde.<p>

"Was bedrückt dich?", hakte Severus nach, der seine Flucht mit Überraschung verfolgt hatte. "Du hast nichts Verbotenes getan. Du hast meine Erlaubnis dafür erhalten, Harry."  
>Er sah ihn ungewiss mit dem Kopf nicken.<br>'Was ist das nur? Sobald er in meiner Nähe ist, können wir die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Sind wir aber auf Distanz ist alles anders. Ich verstehe es nicht', sinnierte er, während er seinen Blick nicht von ihm nahm. "Sprich es aus, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Wir sind unter uns. Es gibt niemand, der uns hören kann."

"Es verwirrt mich, Professor. In Ihrer Nähe verhalte ich mich ... nun ja, ich", sagte Harry und brach den Satz ab, drehte seinen Kopf und starrte erneut ins Kaminfeuer. "Ich mache hier Dinge, die ich in Hogwarts niemals tun würde. Sie gefallen mir, aber ..." Abermals sah er zu ihm und brachte den Blickkontakt zustande. Er wollte wissen, ob er ihn verstand.  
>Er mochte seinen Professor auf seine Weise, die Handlungen zwischen ihnen waren jedoch zu extrem, dass sie ihm, jetzt wo er am Kamin stand, falsch vorkamen.<br>Dass er vorher in der Küche noch wütend war, weil er nicht beachtet wurde, ließ ihn verwirrt mit dem Kopf schütteln.

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst", antwortete Severus.  
>Er war erstaunt, dass es ihm ebenfalls so erging. Auch er würde in Hogwarts anders handeln. Die Überlegung ihn zu küssen oder sich verführen zu lassen, war ihm in der Kutsche gekommen. Zuvor hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie er ihn mit harter Hand zum Gehorsam bringen wollte. Dass sein Vorhaben längst unwichtig geworden war, hatte er am Vorabend im Gästezimmer erkannt. Es war nicht mehr erforderlich, eine mitleidlose Hand einzusetzen, da der junge Magier auf kleine Gesten der Zuwendung reagierte.<p>

"Wirklich? Aber Sie ... du ... bist mein Vormund", entgegnete Harry. Verwirrt hob er seine Hand und fuhr sich damit durch seine dunklen Haare. "Warum reagiere ich so? Bin ich verhext?" Hoffnungsvoll sah er in die nachtschwarzen Augen, doch dort konnte er keine Antwort finden. Seufzend wandte er sich ab und starrte erneut in die Flammen, bis er auf seine Knie sank. Nebenbei griff er nach einem Holzscheit im Korb und warf es ins Feuer. Die auflodernden Flammenzungen umschlossen es sogleich und sprühten Funken. "Ich fühle mich in diesem Haus wohl. Etwas, das ich mir gestern nicht habe vorstellen können."

"Natürlich verstehe ich dich. Wir sind in Hogwarts nicht gerade Freunde, Harry. Du weißt, welche Aufgabe ich beim dunklen Lord ausführe, da du ebenfalls schon beinahe zum Phönixorden gehörst", nahm Severus nach einigen stillen Momenten das Gespräch auf. "Ich mag dich, Harry. Etwas, das ich nicht in der Schule zeigen kann. Hier in meinem Haus sind wir allein. Ich muss mich nicht vor Albus rechtfertigen."  
>Mit seiner Aussage erreichte er, dass ihn der Magier überrascht ansah. Es ließ ihn lächeln. "Dass wir die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können, erstaunt mich ebenfalls. Ich wusste nicht, dass du es magst, wenn dich ein Mann küsst. Es kann jedoch auch sein, dass der Lord dich lenkt und dich durch seine Spielchen das tun lässt, was er gerade will", gab er zu bedenken.<p>

Eine Weile starrte Harry ihn an, dann schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf. "Das tut er nicht. Ich spüre es, wenn er mit mir Kontakt aufnimmt. Es ist unangenehm, wenn er es tut. Im Moment sind wir wirklich unter uns." Er schwieg einen Augenblick, in dem er die magische Verbindung überprüfte. Dass er dabei abweisend wirkte, bekam er nicht mit. "Ah, er ist mit Nagini bei Lucius Malfoy im Arbeitszimmer", murmelte er und klinkte sich aus der Verbindung aus. Wiederholt starrte er ins Feuer, dadurch bemerkte er nicht den entsetzten Blick seines Professors.

Misstrauisch musterte Severus den jungen Magier, der ihm soeben etwas Unglaubliches erzählt hatte. Die Aussage, was der Lord gegenwärtig tat, erschreckte ihn.  
>Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zu ihm. Neben ihm hockte er sich hin, langte nach seinem Kinn und drehte das Gesicht zur Seite, damit sie sich ansahen.<br>"Das war eben ein Scherz, nicht wahr?", fragte er und konnte kaum glauben, dass Potter seine Verbindung dazu benutzte, um den Meister auszuspionieren. Es war verwirrend.

"Nein, es war kein Jux. Ich kann diese magische Verbindung ebenfalls nutzen. Dumbledore will es nicht wahrhaben, aber der Kontakt zu Voldemort ist seit dem Ministerium intensiver geworden. Es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Zeitweise ist es so immens, dass er mich lenken kann. Ich weiß, ich hätte diesen verfluchten Zauberspruch üben sollen, aber ich schaffe es nicht. ... Verstehst du das? Ich nicht. ... Doch das alles erklärt noch lange nicht, weshalb ich mich in deiner Nähe so verhalte. Es ist doch idiotisch. Ich bin sechzehn und du mein Lehrer. Und trotz aller Vernunft kann ich nicht aufhören, diese neuen Gefühle ausleben zu wollen." Harry neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn still. Betrachtete sein Gesicht und lächelte zaghaft.

"Idiotisch? Mag sein, aber ich mag dich", erwiderte Severus leise, beugte sich vor und küsste die weichen Lippen, die vor Minuten sein Geschlecht verwöhnt hatten. Er drängte seine Zunge dazwischen und brachte ihn zum Stöhnen. "Es ist Weihnachten, Magier. Der Zauber hält nicht lange, genießen wir ihn", flüstert er und lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Stirn. "Ich werde uns eine heiße Tasse Tee zubereiten." Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und erhob sich.  
>Einen Moment schaute er zu ihm hinunter. Gewahrte seine kniende Haltung und musste unweigerlich lächeln. In Hogwarts hatte er sich oft gewünscht, ihn auf diese Weise vor sich zu haben. Wobei er in jenen Augenblicken andere Gedanken besaß, als er sie gegenwärtig hatte.<p>

"Eine Tasse Tee ... ist gut." Harry nickte und sah wiederholt in die züngelnden Flammen. Nur am Rande registrierte er, wie sein Professor das Zimmer verließ.  
>Allein in dem fremden Wohnzimmer kam er sich mit einem Mal seltsam vor. "Der Zauber der Weihnacht?", murmelte er und lenkte seinen Blick durch die triste Stube. Es sah überhaupt nicht weihnachtlich aus. Nicht einmal einen Tannenbaum gab es. Keinen einzigen Schmuck.<br>Leise seufzend erhob er sich und verließ die Wohnstube. Im Flur stieg er in seine Winterschuhe und nahm sich seinen warmen Umhang mit dem Gryffindorschal. Wenige Momente danach trat er aus dem Haus. Einen Augenblick blieb er stehen und starrte auf die menschenleere Straße. Sie erschien ihn grau und trist, trotz des weißen Schnees, der sacht vom Himmel rieselte. Unweigerlich erschauderte er, schob seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und lief nachdenklich den nur spärlich geräumten Fußweg entlang.

Mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich zwei Tassen mit heißem Tee und etwas Gebäck befanden, betrat Severus das Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick huschte sogleich zum Kamin, vor dem vor einigen Minuten sein angebliches Mündel gekniet hatte.  
>"Wo ist er?", fragte er und stellte das Teebrett auf dem Stubentisch ab. Als er sich aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick aus dem Fenster. "Was?" Auf dem verschneiten Gehweg sah er Harry stehen.<br>Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er ihm nach, wie er sich vom Haus entfernte. "Was hast du vor, Harry? Willst du etwa nach Hogwarts abreisen?", überlegte er und konnte kaum seinen Blick von der Gestalt wenden, die sich im aufkommenden Schneefall bewegte. Ihn jetzt allein auf dieser leeren Straße zu sehen, die zum Marktplatz des Ortes führte, versetzte seinem alten Herz einen heftigen Stich. Am liebsten würde er ihn auf der Stelle zurückholen.  
>'Ich muss ihm Zeit lassen. Zeit, in der er nachdenken kann. Zeit, die ich ebenfalls brauche.'<br>Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare und stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Er zuckte zusammen, als in diesem Moment hinter ihm ein Geräusch zu vernehmen war.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aparecium - Kapitel 7**

Ein Vorhaben misslingt

Eine Weile stand Harry vor dem Haus seines Professors und sah den fallenden Schneeflocken zu. Er hatte das Haus verlassen müssen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
>Jetzt, wo er auf der menschenleeren Straße stand, wurde ihm erst bewusst, was er vor wenigen Minuten im warmen Wohnzimmer getrieben hatte.<br>"Verdammt, ich kann ihm doch nun nicht mehr in die Augen sehen", murmelte er leise, wandte sich vom Haus ab und lief den Gehweg entlang. Sein Vorhaben, einen Baum für das Weihnachtsfest zu besorgen, war mittlerweile unwichtig geworden. "Was ist nur in mich gefahren, dass ich mich dermaßen habe gehen lassen? Warum ausgerechnet bei ihm? Sonst beschimpft er mich im Unterricht und zieht mir Hauspunkte ab und kaum sind wir in seinem Haus, knutschen wir herum wie Verliebte", stieß er fassungslos hervor.  
>Er erschauderte, als er sich erneut vor Augen führte, wie gekränkt er war, weil er von seinem Professor nicht beachtet worden war. "Ich habe mich total daneben benommen."<br>Mit dieser Aussage warf er dem unscheinbaren Haus, in dem sein neuer Vormund wohnte, einen mürrischen Blick zu. Mittlerweile war er weit genug von dem Gebäude entfernt, so weit, dass er klarer darüber nachdenken konnte, was er als Nächstes unternehmen sollte.  
>Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Brief ab, den er kurz vor den Winterferien erhalten hatte. Es irritierte ihn, dass die Vormundschaft erneut geregelt worden war. Anfangs hatte er an einen Scherz gedacht. Doch dann, als sein Professor ihn nach dem Lesen des Briefes mit frostigem Blick gemustert hatte, war dieser Gedanken zerplatzt.<br>"Verflucht, wenn Malfoy in ein paar Tagen hier ankommt und sagt, dass die Information des Ministeriums echt ist, habe ich vorhin meinem Vormund einen geblasen", stieß er grimmig hervor. Fassungslos über sein eigenes Verhalten, welches er sich nicht erklären konnte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Nachdenklich lief er weiter und sann darüber nach, warum er sich in der Küche so sehr verletzt gefühlt hatte.  
>"Arg, ich drehe mich im Kreis", fluchte er und ballte eine Hand in seiner Manteltasche zur Faust.<br>Die Situation mit seinem Professor war verstörend. Wenn er ihm nah war, konnte er den Gedanken, nicht von ihm berührt zu werden, kaum ertragen. War er jedoch einige Meter von ihm entfernt, war alles anders. "Shit, es ist zum aus der Haut fahren!"  
>Sein Blick streifte die verschneite Wohngegend, in der sein Lehrmeister lebte. Sie war trist, einsam und seiner Meinung nach gehörte sie zu einer ärmeren Gegend. Hier würde niemand vermuten, dass sich ein Gefolgsmann des dunklen Lords versteckt hielt. "Auch nicht, dass der einzige Feind des Mörders mit ihm unter einem Dach lebt." Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah die menschenleere Straße hinunter. Die Vorstellung, dass hier plötzlich Todesser auftauchten, um ihn zu entführen, ließ ihn frösteln. "Ich hoffe, dass so etwas nicht passiert", flüsterte er und lief weiter. Nebenbei schob er seine Hände tiefer in die Manteltaschen.<br>Sein Blick fing ein paar fallende große Schneeflocken ein, denen er einige Sekunden lang zuschaute. Unvermittelt fühlte er sich unendlich einsam. Ein weiterer kalter Schauder rann über seinen Rücken und hinterließ Gänsehaut.  
>"Whoa, ist das mit einmal kalt", murmelte er und zog seinen Kopf ein wenig ein. Er stieß seine verbrauchte Atemluft aus und beobachtete beim Weitergehen den Flockenwirbel, der sich verstärkt hatte.<br>Im Grunde mochte er den Winter, doch mit dem Hintergrund, was er im Haus seines Vormundes abgezogen hatte, konnte er momentan nichts Schönes daran finden.  
>"Ich bin so ein Vollidiot!", stieß er nach einigen Metern grimmig hervor. Nebenbei zog er seine Hand aus der Manteltasche und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken unter seine Nase, als er unvermittelt niesen musste. "Na toll", maulte er und blieb stehen. Mit klammen Fingern griff er nach einem Taschentuch, um sich die Nase zu putzen. Als er dabei aufsah, registrierte er, dass er sich auf einer Brücke befand, die er überqueren musste, um zum Marktplatz zu gelangen. Diesen hatte er bei seiner Ankunft gesehen, als sie mit dem fahrenden Ritter daran vorbeigerast waren.<br>"Nur noch ein paar Meter", sagte er und putzte sich seine Nase. Hierbei drehte er sich zur Seite und starrte unvermittelt über das Geländer zu einem kleinen Fluss hinunter, der um diese Jahreszeit noch kein Eis trug. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die dunklen Wellen, die ihn nach längerem Starren magisch anzogen.  
>Eine ganze Weile sah er auf das fließende Wasser, doch seine Gedanken waren längst an einen anderen Ort zurückgekehrt. Wiederholt fragte er sich, weshalb er seinen Professor, über den er bislang keine erotische Meinung gehabt hatte, überhaupt küssen und intim berühren wollte.<br>"Ich muss von jemand verhext worden sein", entschied er schließlich und steckte seine Hand abermals in die warme Tasche zurück. Seine Betrachtung verweilte derweil auf den dunklen Fluten, die unter ihm vorbeizogen. "Aber von wem?" Er neigte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Mehr als fallende Flocken sah er nicht, doch das war nicht relevant. Der Gedanke, sein Professor habe es womöglich getan, hatte er bereits vor Minuten widerlegt. "Ihn muss auch jemand verhext haben." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und stieß letztlich einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

"Ich sollte mich sputen und den Baum vom Marktplatz holen. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten." Er riss sich zusammen und ging weiter. Jedoch kam er nur bis zur Brückenmitte, dann versagte seine Kraft. Irritiert musste er sich mit der Hand am Geländer festhalten, sonst wäre er in den Schnee gestürzt. Der plötzliche Schwindelanfall kam so unerwartet, dass er einige Sekunden brauchte, um eine aufkommende Panik niederzukämpfen.  
>"Was war das denn eben?", murmelte er und sah sich nach dem Grund um.<br>Er war der einzige Fußgänger, der bei diesem Wetter unterwegs war. Es gab nicht einmal Fahrzeuge weit und breit. Lediglich das Rauschen des Flusses unter der Brücke war zu hören.  
>Eine Weile blieb er gebeugt am Geländer stehen, dann richtete er sich auf und wollte weiter laufen. Es war beschwerlich, denn irgendetwas hielt ihn auf. Es war wie eine elastische, magische Barriere, die er nicht durchbrechen konnte. Je weiter er sich von Severus Snapes Haus entfernte, umso schwieriger wurde sein Vorhaben, auf den Marktplatz zu gelangen. Seine Übelkeit nahm zu und der Druck auf seinen Kopf ließ das Blut in den Ohren rauschen.<br>Wiederholt schüttelte er den Kopf, um dieses seltsame Gefühl abzuschütteln. Aber das ließ sich nicht abschütteln.  
>Noch ein paar Schritte versuchte er, doch seine Kraft versagte. Erschöpft hielt er sich mit beiden Händen mittlerweile am Geländer fest und blickte dabei hinunter zu den vorbeiziehenden Fluten. Keuchend schloss er seine Augenlider. Wiederholt schwankte er und rutschte dabei auf dem vereisten Betongeländer mit den Handflächen ab. Hierbei verlor er sein Gleichgewicht und taumelte zum Schluss über die Brüstung. Er sah sich bereits auf dem Wasser aufkommen, als er unerwartet von kräftigen Händen gepackt und zurückgezogen wurde.<br>Erschrocken schrie er auf und wehrte sich in seiner Panik gegen die helfenden Hände, die ihn davor bewahrten in die eisigen Fluten zu stürzen. Doch da wurde er auch schon von seinem Retter herumgezerrt und energisch geschüttelt, damit er zu Vernunft kamt. Durch sein Rauschen in den Ohren vernahm er nur zum Teil, dass jemand ärgerlich auf ihn einredete. Er brauchte einen langen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass er in das Gesicht eines unbekannten Mannes starrte, der ihn finster mit braunen Augen fixierte.

"Reiß dich zusammen, Bursche!", knurrte der Mann und hielt den Jungen mit hartem Handgriff an den Oberarmen fest. Sein Blick huschte zu dem rotgelben Schal, den er verwirrt anstarrte. Ein aufkommender Wind wehte ihn zur Seite und entblößte das Schulabzeichen auf dem Mantel. Das Symbol von Gryffindor.  
>Prompt glitt sein Blick zum Gesicht des Schülers, wie er nun wusste. Grüne Augen, die von einer schwarzumrandeten Brille verdeckt waren, sahen ihn verstört an.<br>Einer Eingebung folgend, zog er seine Hand vom Oberarm fort und befreite seine Stirn von den dunklen Haarsträhnen. Eine blitzartige Narbe wurde sichtbar.

"Äh, was?" Verdattert schaute Harry auf. Er kannte den Mann nicht, der sich sichtlich über ihr Zusammentreffen amüsierte. Im Augenblick konnte er beim besten Willen nicht begreifen, woher der Fremde gerade gekommen war. Nur eines gewahrte er, der Kerl hatte ihn vor den eisigen Fluten gerettet.  
>Sein Herz hämmerte noch aufgeregt unter seinen Rippen, als er allmählich begriff, was beinahe geschehen wäre. Prompt huschte sein Blick erneut zu den eisigen Fluten, in die er gestürzt wäre, hätte ihn dieser Mann nicht zurückgehalten.<br>Mühsam schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter und wandte seinen Kopf, um nochmals in das Gesicht seines Retters zu schauen. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn nicht mehr frostig an, sondern vielmehr amüsiert.  
>'<em>Was ist das für ein Typ? Was verdammt, will er von mir?'<em>, sinnierte er.  
>Noch während er ihn ansah, gewahrte er, wie sich die braunen Augen veränderten und unvermittelt golden aufleuchteten. '<em>Shit, der Bastard ist gar kein Mensch!'<em>  
>Der Gedanke war so rasch da, dass sich sein Herz unverzüglich für einen rasanten Beat entschloss. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und Gänsehaut ließ ihn erschaudern. Daraufhin wurde er wiederholt von dem Mann gepackt und festgehalten.<br>Der eisige Wind, der sie umwehte, brachte ihm den Geruch des Mannes in die Nase. Er roch nach Wald, Leder und Blut. Die Mischung macht es schließlich, dass seine Übelkeit die Grenze des Anstandes erreichte. Benommen taumelte er und prallte gegen den dunklen Wintermantel des Fremden, der ihn gepackt hielt. "Lass mich los", forderte er, als er es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Warum? Willst du dich dann erneut übers Geländer werfen?", lachte Fenrir Greyback, der den Magier nicht loslassen wollte. Er blickte zu ihm hinunter. Dabei gewahrte er sein bleiches Antlitz. Prompt verstummte sein Lachen. "Was machst du hier in dieser Stadt?", erkundigte er sich und beugte sich vor, um seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen. "Sprich, Junge. Was treibt dich in diese Siedlung?"

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry und schaute zu ihm auf. Was wollte der Mann eigentlich von ihm? Erwägend neigte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah ihn musternd an.  
>"Das kann dir doch egal sein, oder?", schnappte er schließlich trotzig. Es war die falsche Antwort, denn unvermittelt hörte er den Mann leise knurren. Es war kein menschlicher Ton, der die Kehle verließ. Es war wölfisch.<br>_'Was? Was soll das?'_, keuchte er mental und wandte seinen Blick ab. Nicht, weil er vor ihm Angst hatte, sondern er fühlte seine Magensäure bitter aufsteigen.  
>Rasch riss er sich von seiner Hand los, schnellte zur Seite und erbrach alles, was er an diesem Morgen zu sich genommen hatte. Wiederholt rauschte sein Blut in den Ohren.<br>Benommen sackte er auf seine Knie und schloss seine Augen. Nebenbei hob er seinen Arm und wischte mit dem Ärmel des Mantels seinen Mund ab. Hinterher säuberte er seine klammen Hände im frisch gefallenen Schnee.

"Ist meine Gegenwart so verstörend, dass du kotzen musst?", lachte Fenrir und blickte auf die zitternde, kniende Gestalt, die die Erwartung der Zauberwelt auf seinen Schultern trug.  
>Doch das, was er vor sich sah, war ein junger Magier, der alles andere als ein Held war.<p>

Langsam schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Ihm war gegenwärtig so extrem schwindlig, dass er sich liebend gern nicht mehr erhoben hätte. Allerdings war es keine angenehme Position, die er gerade einnahm. Schon gar nicht, wenn hinter seinem Rücken ein Werwolf lauerte.  
>"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", murmelte er und erhob sich, bis er seine Hände auf den Knien abstützen konnte. Seinen Kopf hielt er noch gesenkt, wodurch er den frostigen Blick nicht mitbekam, mit dem er betrachtet wurde.<br>Einen Moment lang zögerte er, doch dann stieß er einen unflätigen Fluch aus. Ihm kam kurz die Überlegung, dass womöglich etwas vom Frühstück seine Übelkeit heraufbeschworen hatte.

"Frech bist du auch noch ... Dir sollte mal jemand Manieren beibringen", knurrte Fenrir, der seinen Blick unverwandt auf dem Magier liegen hatte.  
>Eine Weile hatte er ihn beobachtet und mitbekommen, dass es nicht seine Gegenwart war, die ihn hatte erbrechen lassen. Nein, schon vorher war er auf der Brücke getaumelt und hatte ihn deswegen nicht registriert. Es war Zufall, dass er um diese Uhrzeit in ein heruntergekommenes Wohnviertel gehen sollte. Dass er dabei auf einen Feind des dunklen Lords stieß, hätte er sich vorher nicht träumen lassen.<br>Abwartend verschränkte er seine Unterarme vor der Brust und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
>"Sag schon Potter, was willst du ausgerechnet in dieser Stadt? Weshalb bist du nicht, wie in den Jahren zuvor, in Hogwarts? … Hat dich etwa Dumbledore rausgeschmissen?"<br>Verärgert, weil er keine Auskunft erhielt, beugte er sich vor, schnappte ihn mit einem groben Handgriff am Genick und zerrte ihn an sich heran. "Ich erwarte eine Antwort, Magier!", knurrte er wölfisch und sog nebenbei seinen Geruch ein. Als er hierbei eine feine Note von Moschus und Severus Snapes Aftershave aufschnappte, hob er überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
>'<em>Was macht dieser Wicht bei unserem Giftmischer?'<em>, sinnierte er und überprüfte erneut, was er gewittert hatte. _'Heißt das etwa, Snape hat seine Enthaltsamkeit aufgegeben und sich endlich etwas für sein Bett geholt? Weshalb muss es sich dabei ausgerechnet um den Feind des Lords handeln? Wieso nimmt er sich keine rothaarige Hexe, um seine Vergangenheit aufzufrischen?'_

"Was ich hier mache? Ich bin bei meinem Vormund zu Besuch. Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen?" Erschöpft hob Harry seinen Kopf und warf ihm einen Blick über seine Schulter zu. Dass er von ihm in einem schmerzhaften Handgriff gehalten wurde, registrierte er, aber die Übelkeit war so enorm, dass er glaubte, sich erneut erbrechen zu müssen.  
>Wiederholt schmeckte er seine Magensäure bitter im Mund und wandte sich ab.<br>"Lass mich los", forderte er. Mehr brachte er nicht hervor, da würgte er auch schon. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich sein Magen entschlossen, sich umzukrempeln. Das Rauschen in den Ohren nahm zu und er kippte benommen nach vorn. Er spürte, wie er mit den Händen im Schnee aufkam, da landete sein Gesicht auch schon auf dem Erdboden.

"Was bist du für ein dummer Magier?", murrte Fenrir, schnappte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn von der Stelle fort. "Ich bringe dich zurück", entschied er und schleifte ihn von der Brücke herunter. Kaum hatten sie diese verlassen, schupste er ihn in den Schnee. "Mach dein Gesicht sauber!"

Einige Momente vergingen, dann rappelte sich Harry wahrhaftig auf und säuberte sich. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass das Rauschen in den Ohren nachgelassen hatte. Sogar seine Übelkeit war beinahe verschwunden. Irritiert drehte er seinen Kopf und starrte zurück zur Brücke. Noch während er dorthin sah, erhob er sich und schob seine Brille ein Stück höher.

"Sag mir, wer in diesem Viertel dein Vormund ist!", befahl er, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste. Jedoch wollte er erfahren, weshalb Potter annahm, dass Severus Snape plötzlich das Sagen hatte.  
>Wiederholt glitt sein Blick musternd über die blasse Gestalt, die viel zu verstört war, um zu erkennen, wer neben ihm stand.<br>_'Wenn ich nicht gerade etwas anderes vorhätte, würde ich den Bengel schnappen und ihn als Weihnachtsgeschenk unserem Lord vor die Füße werfen.'_

"Snape", murmelte Harry. "Professor Severus Snape ist mein Vormund", fügte er hinzu.  
>Sein Blick huschte zu den seltsamen Augen, die ihn ununterbrochen ansahen. Jetzt, wo es ihm besser ging, konnte er den Mann in Ruhe betrachten. Als er dabei seine Magie wahrnahm, schnappte er beinahe entsetzt nach Luft. Ihm war soeben klar geworden, dass er mit keinem minderen Werwolf zu tun hatte. Sollte es dem Kerl einfallen, könnte er ihn aus einer Laune heraus angreifen und beißen. Der Virus, der sich daraufhin in seine Blutbahn einnistete, würde schon bald dafür sorgen, dass er bei jedem Vollmond einen Pelz tragen musste.<br>_'Verdammt, schon wieder sitze ich tief in einem Fiasko und spüre, wie der Fettnapf immer tiefer wird. Eine falsche Antwort, dann killt er mich.'_  
>Erschrocken schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter und wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Er sah zum Viertel, in dem sein Professor wohnte.<p>

"Verstehe. Ich bin soeben auf dem Weg zu diesem Mann. Komm mit, Potter, ich nehme dich mit zu … deinem 'Vormund'", lachte er und riss ihn damit aus seiner Betrachtung. "Mal sehen, was er dazu sagt, dass sein 'Mündel' davonlaufen wollte."  
>Er amüsierte sich darüber, dass der Giftmischer des dunklen Lords seit Neustem Potters Erziehungsberechtigter sein sollte. Seine Neugierde war geweckt, seit er den Geruch von Moschus und Snapes Aftershave an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Nun beabsichtigte er, mehr über diesen Umstand zu erfahren.<br>'_Was hat Snape ihm ins Essen gemischt, dass er sich mit diesem Mann einließ?'_, überlegte er, während seine Betrachtung weiterhin auf dem jungen Magier lag.

"Aus welchem Grund soll ich dir trauen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Er war im Augenblick nicht ganz gesund, aber nicht blöd. Vor allem kannte er diesen Mann nicht. Warum sollte er ihm also vertrauen?  
>'<em>Ich kann doch nicht einfach mit ihm mitlaufen!<em>', sinnierte er und warf dem Marktplatz einen abwägenden Blick zu. Prompt wurde er am Oberarm festgehalten und warmer Atem streifte sein kaltes Gesicht.

"Richtig, denn das kannst du nicht", lachte Fenrir befriedigt. "Ich kann dich mit Leichtigkeit auf meine Schulter packen und ohne deine Zustimmung zu Snape bringen." Diese Aussage fügte er mit wölfischem Knurren hinzu. Zufrieden registrierte er sein erschrockenes Zusammenzucken. "Du hast längst erkannt, dass ich kein Muggel bin. Also gehorche und du kommst ansatzweise glimpflich aus der Sache heraus. Ist es aber eine Lüge und Snape ist kein Vormund, wirst du meine Reißzähne in deinem Nacken spüren, während dir meine Krallen die Kehle herausreißen."

Unvermittelt nickte Harry und kehrte um. Die Worte hatten ihn sprachlos gemacht. Zumal sie seine vorhergehende Befürchtung noch untermauerten. Unsicher sah er zu ihm auf. Braunes Haar umrahmte ein kantiges Gesicht. Die braunen Augen starrten ihn nun wieder frostig an. Die gelben Zähne, die er erblickte, ließen ihn unweigerlich erschaudern. Von der Zunge, die über die trockenen Lippen leckte, wollte er gar nicht erst reden.  
>Schweigend lief er neben dem Mann, dessen Name er nicht wusste, zurück zu seinem Professor. Sein Vorhaben, einen Weihnachtsbaum für das Wohnzimmer zu besorgen, war soeben durch seinen '<em>Retter'<em> und die seltsame Übelkeit ruiniert worden.  
>Für einen Augenblick wog er ab, wie er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach halten konnte. Aber die Aussicht, dann erst recht von ihm gebissen zu werden, ließ den Gedanken vorbeiziehen.<br>Mit aufgeregt schlagendem Herz näherte er sich dem Haus, aus dem er vorher 'geflohen' war. Er hatte sich vorgemacht, einen Baum zu besorgen, doch in Wahrheit hatte ihn die Überlegung, was er mit seinem Lehrer angestellt hatte, aus dem Haus getrieben. Jetzt, wo er sich diesem Gebäude und seinem Professor näherte, kehrten auch die Erinnerung an ihr gemeinsames Erlebnis in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Benommen schluckte er seinen Speichel hinunter.  
>'<em>Was wird er von mir denken, wenn ich diesen Mann mitbringe?<em>', sinnierte er und warf dem Unbekannten einen schrägen Blick zu.  
>Er zuckte zusammen, als er erkannte, dass er weiterhin von ihm beobachtet wurde. In seinem Schreck achtete er nicht auf den Gehweg und stolperte unvermittelt über die Kante einer unebenen Gehwegplatte. Noch während er taumelte, wurde sein Oberarm gepackt und er stieß wiederholt gegen den Fremden.<br>Fluchend schob er sich von ihm ab und hob seinen Blick. "Sorry", flüsterte er und wandte rasch seinen Kopf. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihm auf einen Blickwechsel einlassen. "Ich kann allein laufen", fügte er hinzu, um die Peinlichkeit zu überspielen.  
>Eine Welle von Alphamagie erhob sich und raste auf ihn zu. Sie umschwirrte seinen Leib und drang schlussendlich in seinen Körper ein. Erschrocken keuchte er auf und schaute abermals zu ihm auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, dass er ihm total unterlegen und ausgeliefert war.<p>

"Bist du sicher?", lachte Fenrir selbstzufrieden und neigte sich erneut zu ihm herunter. "Ich wittere deine Unsicherheit, Potter. Sie kitzelt meine Nase und lässt mich meinen Anstand vergessen. Ich mag es, wenn junge Burschen vor mir Angst haben." Er hob seine Hand und packte ihn demonstrierend mühelos im Genick. "Ich könnte dir ohne Weiteres deinen dürren Hals brechen und niemand von deinen 'Freunden' würde es bedauern. Aber du gehörst dem dunklen Lord ... wozu auch immer." Bellend lachte er auf und zeigte ihm sein bösartiges Grinsen.

Harry schwieg zu seinen Worten, er hätte ohnehin kein Wort herausgebraucht. Die Hand in seinem Nacken machte ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass er ein Spielball seiner Laune war. Aus Furcht gebissen zu werden, ließ er es zu. Unweigerlich erschauderte er. Die Hand im Genick verschwand, dennoch spürte er die Nähe zu ihm. Die Vorstellung - dass er die Beute eines launischen Werwolfs war - blieb beharrlich in seinem Denken.  
>Sein Blick huschte zu dem Haus, in dem er seine Ferien verbringen sollte. Die Meter bis dorthin war für ihn eine entsetzliche Zeit.<br>_'Ich hätte in der warmen Stube bleiben sollen! Weshalb war ich nur so töricht und bin aus dem Haus gerannt?'_, dachte er grimmig. _'Ohne mein Fortlaufen würde ich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation sein. Verdammt noch mal!'_  
>Er biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange und ballte die kalten Hände in der Manteltasche zu Fäusten.<p>

"So still? Überlegst du gerade, wohin du fliehen kannst, Magier?", knurrte Fenrir belustigt, hob eine Hand und legte sie ihm provozierend an den Rücken. "Du würdest keine drei Meter weit kommen, dann wäre ich schon auf dir. Reiz mich, Potter, damit ich dir meine Reißzähne in den Nacken schlagen kann."  
>Das sichtliche Zusammenzucken ließ ihn in belustigtes Gelächter ausbrechen. Verspielt neigte er sich zu ihm und knurrte. Die vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen gefielen ihm zunehmend. Er schob seine Zungenspitze hervor und leckte seine Lippen. "Ich könnte dir aber vorher auch die Klamotten vom Leib reißen und dich besteigen?"<p>

"Damit wäre mein Vormund sicherlich nicht einverstanden. Ich bin minderjährig!", konterte Harry entsetzt und erkannte im nächsten Moment, dass es sinnlos war, gegen diesen Werwolf zu kämpfen. Er wandte seinen Kopf und stieg die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür hinauf, die er ohne anzuklopfen öffnete.  
>"Professor?", rief er und betrat den Hausflur. Hinter seinem Rücken spürte er den Mann, der ihn offenbar nicht allein lassen wollte. Abermals erschauderte er und musste sich mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen, um sich aufrecht zu halten.<p>

Es vergingen nur ein paar Momente, dann erschien Severus im Flur. Sein Blick ruhte nur kurz bei Harry, danach sah er zu Fenrir, der ihn finster anstarrte.  
><em>'Was zur Hölle ...?'<em>  
>"Ah, du bist also doch zurückgekommen ...", sagte er, ging auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Kinn. Musternd huschte sein Blick über das blasse Gesicht. Als er keine auffälligen Verletzungen erkennen konnte, half er ihm beim Ausziehen des Mantels. "Geh ins Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich zu dir", fügte er beherrschter hinzu.<br>Er sah ihm nach, als Harry langsam schwankend in die warme Stube lief. Erst danach starrte er Greyback abwartend an. "Warum, zur Hölle, bist du hier?"

"Immer ruhig. Ich habe den Magier auf der Brücke zum Marktplatz angetroffen. So, wie es aussah, wollte er dort übe die Brüstung in die eiskalten Fluten des Flusses springen", antwortete Fenrir ungerührt und beobachtete, wie Snape den Mantel des Jungen sorgsam an die Garderobe hing und den Schal in eine Manteltasche stopfte.

"Das sagt mir noch lange nicht, weshalb du hier bist", wiederholte Severus seine Frage. Misstrauisch warf er dem Werwolf einen Blick zu. "Geht es um ... _'ihn_'?", hakte er nach und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Wohnzimmer.

"Nein. Es hat eine andere Ursache, doch dazu später. Kümmere dich zuvor um den Magier, bevor er seinen restlichen Mageninhalt auf deinem Fußboden verteilt." Fenrir grinste, packte Snape an den Schultern und schob ihn mit etwas Gewalt zum Zimmer. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Aparecium - Kapitel 8**

Frohe Weihnachten

Nachdenklich betrat Severus sein Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick streifte Lucius, der im Sessel saß, danach den Werwolf, der mit einem Glas Whisky gelangweilt an der Wand lehnte.

"Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte sich Fenrir, hob sein Glas und nahm einen Schluck von der goldgelben Flüssigkeit.

"Um einiges besser. Er ruht sich im Moment aus", seufzte Severus und lief zu seinem Sekretär, um sich ebenfalls ein Glas Whisky zu nehmen.  
>Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass ausgerechnet Greyback den jungen Magier an der magischen Barriere aufgespürt hatte. Er hatte sie errichtet, aus Furcht, Harry könnte nach dem, was er in seiner Wohnstube getan hatte, flüchten. Mit allen Mitteln hatte er versucht, ihn an einer Abreise zu hindern. Es war ihm gelungen, wenn auch mit einem drastischen Zauber.<br>Sein Blick flog wiederholt zu Greyback. "Sagst du mir nun, weshalb du hier auftauchen musstest?"

"Der Lord schickt mich. Er hatte eine Vision, in der er Potter in deinem Haus gesehen hat. Ich sollte dieser Sache nachgehen", grinste Fenrir selbstzufrieden und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Der Meister will die Hintergründe wissen, weshalb du ihn unter deinem Dach beherbergst."

"Verstehe", antwortete Severus und musste unweigerlich daran denken, wie Harry in der magischen Verbindung zu seinem Lord erfahren wollte, wo sich sein Herr befand. Es muss genau dieser Augenblick gewesen sein, in dem sein Meister die Vision hatte.  
>Er nickte und warf Lucius einen Blick zu. Als dieser nur verhalten grinste und mit einer Handbewegung anzeigte, dass ihm die Antwort egal war, stieß er einen unwilligen Fluch aus.<br>"Potter hat einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten. Der Inhalt besagt, dass ich ab sofort sein Vormund bin."

"Ohhh?" Fenrir hob überrascht seinen Kopf und starrte den Giftmischer misstrauisch an.

"Nun erzähl schon, Severus, was hast du inzwischen mit ihm angestellt?", fragte Lucius, weil er seine Neugier kaum noch im Zaum halten konnte.  
>Zuvor hatte er seinen Freund und den jungen Magus beobachten können. Ihr Verhalten hatte sich extrem verändert, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Wobei er nicht ganz unschuldig daran war.<br>Er hob seine Hand, in der er ein Glas mit dunkelrotem Wein hielt. Dieser schmeckte so vorzüglich, sodass er sich nicht bremsen konnte, einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen. Genüsslich leckte er sich hinterher seine Lippen, während er auf die Antwort wartete. In seiner Vorstellung sah er sich bereits mit dem unreifen Gryffindor auf dem Bett liegen, währenddessen er ihn begehrlich mit der Zungenspitze über die harten Nippel leckte.

Bedeutungsvoll seufzte Severus, nippte an seinem Whisky und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Fenrir, der Harry auf der Brücke zum Marktplatz angetroffen hatte. Erwägend musterte er ihn, während er sich die Frage stellte, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit ausplaudern sollte. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, wandte sich seinem Freund zu und zuckte mit der Schulter.  
>"Nicht viel. Noch nicht. Und das ihm auf der Brücke schwindlig geworden ist, liegt an dem Zauber, der ihn davon abhalten soll, sich weiter von meinem Haus zu entfernen, als es erlaubt ist. Wäre er über den kleinen Fluss gegangen, wäre er bewusstlos zusammengebrochen. Die Übelkeit sollte ihn daran hindern weiter zu gehen", erklärte er schließlich.<p>

Leise lachte Fenrir, als er endlich eine Erklärung für Potters eigentümliches Verhalten bekommen hatte.  
>"Du findest offensichtlich Gefallen an ihm, dass du seine Flucht nicht billigst. Sicherlich hast du deinem 'Mündel' hiervon kein Wort gesagt ... Wäre ich nicht zufällig vorbei gekommen, hättest du dich unter Umständen schon bald vor unserem Lord verantworten müssen. Der Bengel wäre wegen deines Zaubers beinahe übers Geländer gestürzt. Nachdem er einige Zeit dort gestanden hat, beugte er sich unvermittelt vor und geriet ins Schlingern ... Für mich sah es so aus, als wollte er sich ertränken", erwiderte er und zeigte ihm ein wölfisches Grinsen.<br>Lucius Bemerkung, ob der Giftmischer etwas mit dem unerfahrenen Magier angestellt hätte, hatte seine Neugier noch mehr geweckt. Erwartungsvoll musterte er Snape, der bei seiner Antwort blass geworden war. Nicht viel, aber er hatte es dennoch bemerkt.

"Was du natürlich ausnutzen musstest, Greyback!", fuhr Severus ihn gereizt an.  
>Die Vorstellung, dass Potter wegen seines Zaubers eine Bestrafung beim dunklen Lord mit sich gebracht hätte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Auch nicht der Fakt, dass der Werwolf ihn davor bewahrte, einen Cruciatus zu empfangen. Verärgert erkannte er, dass er bei ihm nun in der Kreide stand. Etwas, das ihm noch weniger behagte.<p>

"Oh, nicht doch, Snape. Der Bengel hat sich die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, wegen deines hinterlistigen Fluchs. Ah, ich vergaß, die gehört ja bereits unserem Lord. Wie auch immer. … Wäre ich nicht dort entlang gelaufen, hättest du jetzt kein … wie nannte er dich … ah, Vormund? - Also kein Mündel mehr." Er grinste respektlos, als er eine obszöne Geste an seinem Schritt machte.  
>Severus hob nur eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts wegen der lasziven Handbewegung an seinem Geschlecht.<br>"War das deine Idee? Ich meine, das mit dem Vormund?", hakte er nach. Er hob sein Glas mit dem Whisky und nippte daran. Sein Blick huschte flüchtig zu Lucius, der gegenwärtig grinsend im Sessel saß. Seiner Meinung nach nahm Malfoy eine viel zu entspannte Haltung ein. 'Was verdammt läuft hier, wovon ich keine Ahnung habe?'

"Natürlich nicht. Potter erhielt einen Brief, in dem geschrieben stand, dass ich ab jetzt das Sagen habe", konterte Severus beherrscht. Allerdings musste er einsehen, dass er nicht umhinkam, mit ihnen darüber zu reden.  
>Seine Aufmerksamkeit huschte zu Lucius' Glas mit dem dunkelroten Wein, von dem Harry nur zwei Gläser bekommen hatte. Es war sein spezieller Rotwein, den er im Grunde nur mit dem hitzigen Gryffindor trinken wollte. Die Situation hatte sich jedoch verändert, zwei weitere Spieler beabsichtigten, an der Farce teilzunehmen. Dass einer von ihnen ein Werwolf war, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. In diesem Moment hob Lucius seinen Blick und schmunzelte hinterlistig.<p>

"Was habt ihr ausgeheckt?", fragte Fenrir argwöhnisch. "Bei welchem Spiel macht dieser Magier mit, der gegenwärtig oben in deinem Bett liegt?" Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, während er die zwei Männer betrachtete. Dass etwas vor seinen Augen ablief, konnte er an ihren Gesten erkennen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit huschte zu Lucius, der ihm einen süffisanten Blick zuwarf.  
>'<em>Was hat dieser blonde Teufel angerichtet, dass Snape dabei mitspielt?'<em>, grübelte er und wurde von dem aufsteigenden Duft des Rotweins abgelenkt. Tief sog er diesen Geruch ein und erkannte, dass es kein normaler Wein war. Überrascht hob er seine Augenbraue, drehte seinen Kopf und blickte zu Severus, der unvermittelt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.  
>"Ihr habt doch wohl nicht vor, euch diesen Bengel zu teilen?" Als sie daraufhin schmunzelten, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Wer hätte das gedacht. Ist das eine neue Strategie, wie ihr den Helden unter der Fuchtel haben wollt?"<p>

"Warum nicht? Es ist Weihnachten, da können wir uns doch wohl ein hitziges Geschenk teilen. Vor allem dann, wenn er freiwillig in dieses Haus geht", erwiderte Lucius amüsiert. Er nippte an seinem Wein und sah von Fenrir zu seinem Freund. "Natürlich habe ich ein wenig nachgeholfen, damit es uns leichter fällt ihn dahingehend zu dirigieren, wo wir ihn sehen wollen. Nackt und vor unseren Füßen." Er lachte, als Severus auf seine Aussage hin überrascht schaute. "Hast du etwa geglaubt, er würde sich freiwillig unterwerfen? Aber nicht doch. Weißt du noch, als er seelenruhig auf meinem Schoß lag? In diesem Moment hatte ich diese grandiose Idee. Ich kenne doch deine Vorliebe für ihn. Wie oft sprichst du von Potter, wenn wir unsere Versammlungen haben. Schau nicht so überrascht, mein Freund. Es ist Weihnachten, also genieße die Zeit mit ihm."  
>Am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes gewahrte er eine Bewegung und drehte seinen Kopf, um Fenrir anzusehen. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, dass noch ein weiterer Spieler angekommen war.<br>Doch so, wie es aussah, wollte der Werwolf nicht so schnell gehen.  
>'<em>Er will ihn ebenfalls. Verflucht, damit muss sich unser Vorgehen ändern'<em>, murrte er in Gedanken und nahm abermals einen kleinen Schluck von dem köstlichen Rotwein, der ihm eingeschenkt worden war. Sein Geschmack war süß, schwer und wärmte seinen Körper. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.  
>Seufzend, wegen der widrigen Umstände, wandte er sich abermals an Severus, der ebenfalls an seinem Glas mit Whisky nippte. "Wann willst du es ihm sagen?"<p>

"Wenn es ihm besser geht. Er vermutet ohnehin schon etwas. Ich möchte nur wissen, wer es war." Severus seufzte leise und starrte einen Augenblick in sein Kaminfeuer, was er jedoch nicht wirklich ansah.  
>Wiederholt musste er an Harry denken, wie er vor seinem Kamin gekniet und ihm seine verwirrenden Gefühle gestanden hatte. Wenn er ihm nun erzählte, dass der Brief ein Streich war, würde er sich völlig von ihm abwenden. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Flasche mit seinem Rotwein.<br>'_Bevor ich ihm die Wahrheit sage, möchte ich eine letzte Erinnerung mit ihm teilen'_, überlegte er und sah von der Karaffe erst zu Lucius, der bereits von dem Wein mit dem Liebestrank nippte, zu Fenrir, der bislang nur Whisky trank. Die auftauchenden erotischen Gedanken, in denen ein Werwolf und ein nackter Magier vorkamen, ließen ihn einen Entschluss fassen.  
>Noch bevor Harry imstande war, sich anders zu entscheiden, wollte er dafür sorgen, dass er sich ihnen als Präsent darbot, damit sie das willkommene Geschenk völlig auskosten konnten. Nachdem, was er bereits freiwillig bei ihm getan hatte, wäre es sicherlich ein Leichtes den unerfahrenen Magier in die gewünschte Richtung zu schubsen.<br>Die Vorstellung ihn anschließend mit allem, was in diesem Fall dazugehörte zu vernaschen, ließ sein Geschlecht in Vorfreude zucken. Gerade noch konnte er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wie ein Idiot töricht zu grinsen.

"Wo befindet sich dieser besagte Brief, ich würde ihn gern sehen", erkundigte sich Fenrir mit wachsendem Misstrauen. Eine Bewegung am Rand ließ seinen Kopf wenden. Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie Lucius ihn wortlos aus seiner Tasche zog und überreichte.  
>"Ohhh?" Er ging zu ihm, stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und nahm das betreffende Dokument in die Hand. Gespannt entrollte er das Pergament, um es zu lesen. Bis zum Ende des Textes konnte er nicht erkennen, was daran ein Fake war. Jedoch musste es etwas geben, wenn beide sagten, dass er eine Fälschung war.<br>Irritiert las er es ein weiteres Mal durch, runzelte sogar seine Stirn. Gerade als er aufgeben wollte, fiel sein Blick auf die Unterschrift und stutzte.  
>"Verstehe. Gut. Wer sich damit nicht auskennt, der fällt wahrhaftig darauf herein. Ich muss zugeben, der Schreiber hat Ahnung von diesen Texten. Er muss demzufolge im Ministerium arbeiten oder viel Post von ihm erhalten", sinnierte er und roch gleich danach an dem Brief.<br>Inzwischen war er allerdings durch mehrere Hände gewandert, wodurch er keine genaue Spur aufspüren konnte. Schließlich gab er das Schriftstück an Lucius zurück.

"Und, eine Spur gewittert, die unsere Nachforschungen einschränkt?", erkundigte sich Malfoy mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Verneinend schüttelte der Werwolf den Kopf. "Ich hätte ihn früher bekommen müssen. Inzwischen hat dein Parfüm diesen Brief nahezu unbrauchbar gemacht. Ich konnte jedoch dich und Severus noch an ihm registrieren. Die Spuren von Potter waren ebenfalls noch vorhanden. Das wenige, was darüber hinaus noch präsent war, war zu gering, um es exakt zu bestimmen. ... Aber, wer - außer unserem Lord - wäre imstande den unreifen Magus in dieses Haus zu locken?", erwiderte er und verlagerte geringfügig seine Haltung.

"Gute Frage, doch soweit waren wir ebenfalls schon. Es muss jemand sein, der dem Magier in einer gewissen Beziehung nahesteht. Einer, der von unserem Zerwürfnis Kenntnis hat. Und das, wenn ich es auf Hogwarts beziehe, sind es eine ganze Menge Personen, die ihm oder mir schaden wollen. Jedoch nicht jeder von ihnen hasst ihn oder mich so extrem, um diesen Unsinn auszuführen", sagte Severus mit einer unmissverständlichen Schärfe in der Stimme. Er war nicht darauf wütend, dass er in Bälde erotische Stunden haben würde, sondern darauf, weil er sich wegen des Schreibens blamiert fühlte.

"Weshalb sollte es bei diesem Streich bleiben?", warf Lucius ein und schmunzelte heimtückisch. "Wir könnten ihn durch unsere Kameraden im Ministerium wahr werden lassen. Bedenke, Severus, wir haben einflussreiche Personen an den maßgebenden Posten sitzen. Da kann auch Dumbledore nichts unternehmen." Es war ein etwas eigenwilliger Gedanke, aber durchaus reizvoll. Mit seiner Hand spielte er am Knauf seines Stockes, während er ihnen ein sadistisches Schmunzeln präsentierte.

Einen langen Moment schwieg Severus. Er wollte nicht, dass der Brief wahr wurde, denn dies konnte sein und das Leben des Magiers erheblich komplizieren.  
>"Die Idee ist nicht übel, aber der Zeitpunkt passt nicht. Ich werde schon bald etwas tun müssen, was Potter erneut allein dastehen lässt. Denke an den Auftrag deines Sohnes, Lucius. Glaubst du wahrhaftig, dein Bengel schafft es? ... Wie auch immer ... Lassen wir den Fake auffliegen, danach sehen wir weiter. Eventuell erfahren wir damit auch, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Er wird am ehesten wissen, wem er diese Ferientage zu verdanken hat. Mag ja sein, dass er hinterher die Absicht hat, sich an dem Intriganten zu rächen. Persönlich; und wenn er nach seinem Vater kommt, ebenfalls mit einem hinterhältigen Streich." Er lachte kalt auf, dann hob er sein Glas und leerte es mit einem einzigen Schluck. Im Anschluss drehte er es zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.<p>

"Ich wusste es, du magst diesen unreifen Magier", lachte Fenrir und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Als Severus deswegen eine Augenbraue hob, zeigte er ihm flüchtig seinen Wolf. "Streite es nicht ab, dazu ist meine Nase zu gut. Du alter perverser Mistkerl. Weiß er, dass du mit ihm spielst? Vermutlich nicht. Der Bengel ist doch noch minderjährig. Wenn er erkennt, was du für eine Nummer abziehst, springt er doch noch in die eiskalten Fluten des Flusses. Wie weit bist du schon gegangen? So, wie du ausschaust, hast du ihm doch längst den Arsch aufgerissen. ... Dass du dich nicht schämst!"

"Das musst du gerade sagen! Deine Opfer sind kleine Kinder. Also mach mich nicht deswegen an", fuhr Severus ihn empört an.  
>Er deutete mit dem leeren Glas auf den Werwolf, der gegenwärtig nur Whisky trank. Noch während er dorthin sah, festigte sich sein Vorhaben, die erotischen Gedanken mit Greyback wahr werden zu lassen.<p>

Unvermittelt klatschte Lucius in seine Hände und beendete den Streit. "Beruhigt euch. Es ist Weihnachten und wir haben ein freiwilliges Geschenk bekommen. Fenrir, du hast ihn davor bewahrt ins Wasser zu fallen. Lass uns doch den kommenden Spaß mit ihm." Er hob sein Weinglas hoch und grinste süffisant. "Wie wäre es, wenn du mitmachst, er ist schließlich kein kleiner Junge mehr? Wenn es nicht klappt, können wir immer noch sein Gedächtnis löschen."

"Was, du spielst dabei mit?" Misstrauisch sah Fenrir von einem Mann zum anderen. Fassungslos stieß er einen unflätigen Fluch aus. "Wie wollt ihr es vor dem Lord geheim halten, dass ihr mit seinem Erzfeind spielt?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und lenkte seinen Blick von Lucius zu Snape, der keine Miene verzog, als sie sich im Blick begegneten. Noch während er in die schwarzen Augen sah, begriff er etwas.  
>"Verstehe", sagte er schließlich und stieß einen Pfeifton aus. Lachend zuckte er mit den Schultern und gab sich geschlagen. Er hob sein Glas und leerte es mit einem einzigen Schluck. "Von mir aus. Wenn es dazu kommt, bin ich der Letzte hier im Raum, der Nein sagt", fügte er hinzu. Noch bevor er den Raum durchqueren und sich das Glas erneut mit Whisky füllen lassen wollte, vernahm er Schritte auf der Treppe. "Dein Mündel kommt herunter. Ich bin auf seine Reaktion gespannt, wenn ihr ihm sagt, was Sache ist." Er zeigte ein wölfisches Grinsen, langte nach der Türklinke und öffnete sie. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, dann stand der Magier in der warmen Wohnstube.<p>

Irritiert, weil die Tür geöffnet worden war, sah sich Harry im Wohnzimmer um. Er schluckte trocken, als er den Werwolf und Lucius Malfoy gewahrte. Angespannt würgte er seinen Speichel hinunter und durchquerte den Raum, bis er vor dem Kamin stand.

"Ist dir noch immer schwindlig?", erkundigte sich Snape behutsam.

"Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Harry leise, beinahe geflüstert und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Danke für den Trank."

"Warum bist du hier?", erkundigte sich Lucius und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. "Wir könnten eine wichtige Besprechung haben, von der du nichts mitbekommen sollst. Jetzt bist du aber hier ..." Er hob seinen Kopf ein Stück höher.

Zuerst wollte Harry nur mit den Schultern zucken, doch dann seufzte er. "Ihr sprecht zu laut über mich. Genau wie in der Kutsche. Ich bin hier, also fragt mich, wenn ihr etwas wissen wollt", antwortete er.  
>Sein Blick glitt hierbei zu Severus, der ihn zweifelnd anschaute. Sogleich fiel ihm ein, was er vor mehr als einer Stunde mit ihm in diesem Raum gemacht hatte. Noch bevor ihm eine verräterische Röte ins Gesicht stieg, wandte er sich dem Kaminfeuer zu. Nebenbei streckte er seine Hände nach den Flammen aus, um sich zu wärmen.<p>

"Du hast uns demnach belauscht? Nun gut, wir reden über den Brief vom Ministerium, in dem dein Professor zum Vormund erklärt wurde. Woher hast du ihn?", erkundigte sich Lucius und seine Stimme deutete an, dass er eine Antwort verlangte.

"Eine Ministeriumseule hat ihn mir nach dem Frühstück gebracht", antwortete Harry prompt. Er brauchte deswegen nicht lügen, denn so war es nun einmal.  
>Der Umstand, dass er gegenwärtig mit zwei Speichelleckern des dunklen Lords und seinem Professor in einem Raum stand, ließ ein unbehagliches Gefühl erwachen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und machte deutlich, dass er Lucius nicht außer Acht lassen sollte. Wiederholt glitt sein Blick zu seinem Lehrmeister, der mit einem Glas Whisky neben dem Sekretär stand und ihn auffällig musterte.<br>'_Was zur Hölle läuft hier? Wo bin ich da nur eben reingestolpert? Sie sind mir viel zu angespannt, wenn es nur um den Brief gehen soll'_, überlegte er fiebrig, wandte seinen Kopf und warf dem Werwolf einen unsicheren Blick zu. Auch dieser Mann stand mit einem Glas in der Hand an der Wand und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Unvermittelt richteten sich seine Härchen auf den Unterarmen auf. Ein Prickeln im Genick machte deutlich, dass hier Magie im Spiel war.

"Und du denkst wirklich, dass dieser Brief echt ist? Du weißt doch, wer dein Mentor ist und dass er für den dunklen Lord arbeitet?", hakte Malfoy bohrend nach.

"Was soll ich sonst glauben, wenn ich eine Nachricht vom Ministerium erhalte? Mir ist durchaus bewusst, was mein Professor in seiner Freizeit macht", antwortete Harry, während sein Herz zu einem rascheren Takt schlug. "Albus Dumbledore hat ebenfalls von diesem Brief Kenntnis. Er sah keinen Grund, weshalb ich die Ferien nicht mit meinem 'Vormund' verbringen sollte." Er warf Lucius einen unschuldigen Blick zu.  
>'<em>Was soll das? Warum ist Malfoy so merkwürdig wegen dieser Veränderung?'<em>

"Ohhh, Albus hat Kenntnis davon?", lachte Fenrir unvermittelt los. Sogleich konnte er in grüne Augen sehen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann erhielt er obendrein ein bejahendes Kopfnicken. Nicht nur von dem unerfahrenen Magier, sondern auch von Snape.

"Lassen wir diese Diskussion, sie führt ohnehin zu nichts", murrte Severus mit einmal. Er lenkte seinen Blick zu Harry, der ihn unvermittelt ansah. "Der Brief ist nicht echt. Das Papier ist es, aber alles andere ist ein Fake. Jemand wollte - und damit meine ich nicht den dunklen Lord - dass du deine Ferien in meinem Haus verbringst."  
>Es wurde still im Raum. Sie sahen den jungen Gryffindor erwartungsvoll an, der hinter seiner Brille erst verwirrt blinzelte, danach aber überrascht seine Augenbrauen hochzog.<p>

"Ein Fake?", wiederholte Harry verdattert. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte zu Malfoy, der mit seiner Hand am silbernen Knauf seines Gehstockes spielte und ein belustigtes Grinsen zeigte. "Sie haben den Brief überprüft und er ist falsch?", hakte er nach.

"Richtig. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber er ist gefälscht worden. Ich habe Beziehungen, Potter, die ich nutzte, um mit dem betreffenden Beamten zu reden", antwortete Lucius und machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung, die wie ein charmantes Zunicken aussah. "Wenn du allerdings den Wunsch äußerst, dass wir diesen Fake in die Wahrheit umändern sollen, wird alles Notwendige in die Wege geleitet. Es ist Weihnachten, es sollte möglich sein, dass dein Professor schon bald dein ... 'Stiefvater' ist." Er hatte die letzten Worte im Scherz gesagt, doch die erhoffte Reaktion blieb aus.

Perplex starrte Harry Dracos Vater an. Einige Sekunden lang studierte er das ältere Gesicht, bis er sich schließlich abwandte und seinen Professor anschaute. Erneut fiel ihm ein, was sie bereits Intimes miteinander geteilt hatten. Er schluckte seinen Speichel hinunter und stieß einen Laut aus, der seine Verwirrung nur noch deutlicher machte.  
>"Diesen Wunsch werde ich nicht äußern", sagte er entschieden. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag bei Severus, der bei seiner Antwort nicht eine Regung im Gesicht gezeigt hatte.<p>

"Warum nicht?", hakte Fenrir interessiert nach.

"Weshalb sollte ich das wollen?" Harry drehte sich zu dem Mann um und sah ihn an. "Damit er im Anschluss von Voldemort gekillt wird? Jeder, der mir nahesteht wird ermordet ...", erwiderte er emotionslos. Er nickte und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.  
>Jemand hatte ihm einen miesen Streich gespielt. Blindlings war er in die Falle getappt und hatte sich seinem Schicksal ergeben.<br>_'Wer war das? Wem habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich in diesem Haus gelandet bin? Aus welchem Grund hat Albus zugestimmt? Kommt der Brief womöglich von meinem Rektor?'_, sinnierte er und lenkte prompt seinen Blick zu seinem Professor.  
>"Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem das Schreiben ist. Was, wenn er von Dumbledore ist? Er hat doch gewollt, dass ich hierher fahre. Er weiß am besten, wer du bist."<p>

"Nein, Albus war es nicht. Dazu war er viel zu sehr überrascht", widerlegte Severus die Vermutung sofort. "Wer könnte deiner Meinung nach, sonst noch infrage kommen?"

"Denke nicht mal daran, den Lord zu erwähnen", knurrte Fenrir und durchquerte den Raum. Er griff nach der Whiskyflasche und goss sich einiges davon in sein Glas. "Er war es, der mich hierher geschickt hat. Er sah dich bei seinem Giftmischer im Wohnzimmer. Es war also nicht nur Zufall, dass ich dich vor den eisigen Fluten retten konnte." Prostend hob er sein Glas und nahm einen gierigen Schluck, während sein dunkler Blick auf dem verblüfften Magier lag, der unvermittelt rote Ohren bekam. "Ah, ich sehe, du weißt, was ich meine. Also, wer ist es, der dich in Snapes Haus sehen wollte?"

Greybacks Aussage verwirrte Harry zu sehr. Es gab nur einen Augenblick, in dem er mit Voldemort Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Unsicher schluckte er, als er damit begriff, dass der Lord ihn eventuell bei seiner Handlung mit Snape beobachtet haben könnte. Flüchtig lenkte er seinen Blick zu seinem Professor, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
>"Wenn es ein simpler Scherz gewesen wäre, würde ich auf Ron tippen. Aber dies hier, ist eine Nummer zu groß für ihn."<p>

"Weasley?", fragte Severus verwundert. "Ronald Weasley? Warum er?"

"Weil wir uns in den letzten Monaten gegenseitig Streiche spielen. Simple Wettkämpfe, die uns zur Unterhaltung dienen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Einen Moment lang musste er an seinen Scherz mit Roger Davis denken, bei dem er Ron nackt ins Bad geschickt hatte. Der Ravenclaw hatte es nicht witzig gefunden, dass sein Kumpel ihm unbeabsichtigt im Bad der Vertrauensschüler begegnet war. Tief seufzte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wenn er es dieses Mal auch war, muss er Hilfe gehabt haben. Wobei ich kaum davon ausgehe, dass er an die Konsequenzen gedacht hat." Die Überlegung, dass er womöglich in diesem Haus Voldemort hätte antreffen können, ließ seinen Herzschlag unvermittelt in die Höhe schnellen.

"Warum gehst du davon aus, dass es Weasley war? Aus welchem Grund fällt dir nur dieser Name ein?", hakte Lucius bohrend nach. Severus schüttelte mahnend den Kopf.

"Wie ich eben schon sagte, wir spielen uns gegenseitig Streiche", schnappte Harry bissig.  
>Wut machte sich in ihm breit, als der Gedanke, dass es wirklich Ron gewesen sein könnte, sich nicht vertreiben ließ. Hinzu kamen die Blicke der drei Männer, die ihn gespannt bis belustigt musterten.<br>_'Was zur Hölle fällt ihm ein, mir so einen miesen Streich zu spielen? Ich werde es ihm heimzahlen!',_ überlegte er grimmig. Er wandte seinen Blick zu den züngelnden Flammen im Kamin. Ein Geräusch hinter seinem Rücken ließ ihn unvermittelt zusammenzucken. '_Ich bin in einem Haus mit drei Todessern, wovon einer ein Werwolf ist. Ich sitze so tief in der Tinte, dass ich allein nicht mehr herauskomme. Shit, was soll ich jetzt tun?'_

"Lucius zeige mir noch einmal den Brief. Ich habe da eine Vermutung!", sagte Severus unerwartet. Einige Sekunden lang hatte er den jungen Magier nicht aus seinem Blick gelassen. Ihm war seine Wut nicht entgangen, als er meinte, dass Ron Weasley ihm den Streich gespielt haben könnte. Zu seinem Ärger war er ebenfalls darauf hereingefallen. Zumindest bis kurz vor der Abreise, hatte er geglaubt, das Schreiben wäre echt.  
><em>'Ich werde mich an diesem kleinen Bastard rächen. Nicht, weil ich erotische Stunden hatte, sondern weil er mich ebenso hereingelegt hat. Hinterher wird er sich wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein'<em>, dachte er grimmig und ging auf seinen Freund zu, während dieser das Pergament aus seiner Tasche hervorholte.  
>Kaum hatte er es in der Hand, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und tippte das Papier an. "Aparecium!"<br>Auf der Stelle veränderten sich die Buchstaben und ergaben schließlich einen Text, der ihn haltlos fluchen ließ. "Ich hätte es sofort machen sollen ... nun denn", sagte er und reichte seinem 'Mündel' den Brief.

"Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt und nahm das Dokument entgegen. Einen Moment lang sah er in die dunklen Augen, die ihn unvermittelt eigenartig ansahen, danach lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Text.

'_Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!_  
><em>Ich hoffe mein Streich ist geglückt und du befindest dich dort, wo ich dich sehen wollte.<em>  
><em>In den Armen eines Mannes, der dir deine Frechheiten austreibt!<em>  
><em>Glaube nicht, dass ich mich hierfür entschuldigen werde, es ist meine Rache für das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.<em>  
><em>Hoffentlich hast du unangenehme Tage, während ich meine ausgiebig genieße!<em>  
><em>Ron und die Zwillinge.'<em>

"Natürlich wirst du das nicht, denn bevor du es kannst, wirst du meine Rache spüren", knurrte Harry unvermittelt leise, wobei er beinahe in Parsel zischelte. Seine auflebende dunkle Seite, die er mit dem Dunkeln Lord teilte, erhob den Kopf und umgab ihn für einen Augenblick mit verbotener Magie.  
>Das Schauspiel war nur kurz, denn als er den Kopf steif zur Seite neigte, verschwand die Kälte in ihm. Dadurch ebbte auch das Gefühl ab, dass Voldemort eben Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatte.<br>Er lenkte seinen Blick zu seinem Professor, der ihn erneut merkwürdig ansah. "Ich hätte diesen Zauberspruch auch sofort anwenden sollen, dann wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen", entschuldigte er sich indirekt.

"Und was machst du jetzt, Potter?", fragte Fenrir, der für einen Augenblick etwas Unerwartetes bei ihm bemerkt hatte. Sein Wolf hatte eindeutig eine zweite Präsenz erkannt.  
>Die Antwort, die er schon bald seinem Lord bringen konnte, würde sicherlich anders ausfallen, als noch vor wenigen Minuten.<p>

"Mir überlegen, wie ich es Ron heimzahlen kann", antwortete Harry mit unterdrückter Wut. "Dieses Mal ist er eindeutig zu weit gegangen." Er ließ ungesagt, dass er auf sich wütend war, weil er darauf hereingefallen war. Mürrisch lenkte er seinen Blick auf das Schreiben, dann knüllte er es zusammen und warf es ins Feuer. "Ist eh ein Fake", fügte er hinzu.

"Du gefällst mir, Magier. Willst du nicht doch zu uns kommen?", lachte er und hob eine Augenbraue. "Lass die Antwort stecken. Sei froh, dass es unser Giftmischer ist, bei dem du gelandet bist." Fenrir wandte seinen Kopf und schaute zu Severus, der abermals am Sekretär stand und eine Weinflasche in der Hand hielt. Zwei Gläser hatte er bereits mit dem Rotwein gefüllt, ein weiteres stand noch leer daneben. Noch während er dorthin sah, goss Snape auch in dieses Glas den Wein ein. Still verfolgte er, wie sich Snape zur Seite drehte und Lucius das Glas füllte.  
><em>'Ah, offensichtlich beginnt jetzt unser Weihnachten<em>', sinnierte er und leckte sich über seine Unterlippe. Seinen Blick lenkte er zum Kamin, an dem der junge Magier stand und zuschaute, wie sein Brief verbrannte. Am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes sah er Severus ihm ein Glas reichen. Grinsend nahm er es ab.

"Hier, damit kannst du deine Wut auf Weasley für einen Augenblick verdrängen", sagte Severus und drückte ihm ein Glas mit dunkelrotem Wein in die Hand. Er selbst hielt ebenfalls eines in der Hand.

Irritiert sah Harry auf das Glas in seiner Hand, dann hob er seinen Blick und musterte seinen Professor, der ihn abwartend ansah. Prompt ahnte er, weshalb er den Wein trinken sollte.  
>"Ich brauche dazu keinen Wein", sagte er leise und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen.<p>

"Ich weiß. Aber schau, es ist Heiligabend. Gut, der Baum fehlt … aber anstoßen kannst du dennoch mit uns", meinte Severus und deutete auf Lucius und Fenrir.

"Wir werden dir bei deiner Rache helfen", fügte Lucius bei, der sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben hatte und zum Kamin gekommen war. "Einen Weasley zu ärgern, macht mir besonders viel Freude."

"Ich weiß, wo dieser Zauberer wohnt. Es wird mir viel Vergnügen bereiten, ihn für dich zu rächen", grinste Fenrir und hob sein Glas hoch, damit sie anstoßen konnten. "Frohe Weihnachten, Magier!"

"Dadurch wird er ganz gewiss einige Zeit beschäftigt sein", stimmte Harry zu und stieß mit seinem Glas gegen die wartenden Gläser.

"Da bin ich mir sicher", schmunzelte Severus und sah einen Moment länger in seine grünen Augen. Nebenbei sprach er einen mentalen Zauber, der einen geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum im Zimmer erscheinen ließ. Die Kerzen entflammten und ließen den jungen Magier für einen Augenblick staunen. Das Glitzern in den Augen zu sehen, ließ seine Vorsicht verdrängen, sodass er sich vorneigte und ihn auf die Wange küsste. "Frohe Weihnachten, Harry."

**= = = FIN = = =**

* * *

><p><strong>Vielen lieben Dank an alle Leser und Abonnenten!<strong>

Wer noch mehr Storys von mir lesen möchte, darf dem Link in meinem Profil folgen. ^^


End file.
